Meetings
by dawseyfan
Summary: He wants a new chance to love. She wants a new chance to have a family. They just need to find each other. #DAWSEY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire and Chicago PD.**

 **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**

 _Anna rush we are already late_ , said Lt. Casey while he was waiting in front of house _. I am coming dad_ , _I forgot one of my books_ , Anna said . _I told you pack your bag last night, but you don't hear me_ , he said when he was closing the door. He passed his hands through her hair and give her a kiss on the forehead. _Sorry Dad, I was very tired_ , said the girl, she was 7 years old. _Tired?_ He questioned: _What did you do yesterday?_ Violet and I helped aunt Christie to prepare some activities for her students. Matt laughed at her and said: _It looks like a really tiring activity._

Matt started driving the car and headed toward the school and then he would go to his renovate job. _So, I was thinking we could go to the park on Saturday, what do you think?_ Anna thought for a moment, but had to ask, _Sophia will be there too?_ Matt asked: _Do you want her go with us? Because if you want I can ask her._ Anna knew his father liked Sophia, they were dating for two months, and Matt wished them become friends.

Anna's mother had died of cancer when she was 4 years old, and it was the second time she saw his father with a girl. It's not that Anna didn`t like Sophia, but Anna didn`t get a connection with her, and Sophia made no effort to that as well. Sophia seemed awkwardly with children. Anna decided not to grieve his father, so she said it was okay if he invited Sophia. Matt smiled and said he'd call to Sophia.

When they reached the school, Matt as always accompanied her to the school entrance and gave her a kiss and a hug. _Love you dad_ , she said to him. _I love you princess_.

Matt went to address and knocked. The renovate was an apartment. A woman had called him saying that she had rented an apartment, but it needed some repairs. The owner couldn`t renovate in this moment so he said if she renovated she could stay without paying one month's rent. He was unable to make the repairs, and she had found nothing closer to the work she accepted the proposal. He found her voice beautiful and seemed to be pretty confident.

 _Hello_ , Matt said, he saw five calls from an unknown number and decided to return. _Hi, Mathew Casey?_ , she said. _Yes, I am, how can I help you?_ She said with relief: _My name is Gabriela Dawson, I need to do some repairs in my apartment and heard that you are the right guy_ , said cheerfully at the end. _I am_ , he said smiling. _Please give me your address and I will do an evaluation, what do you think?_ Gabby said yes. For a moment he heard a voice deep inside saying I love you and Gabby responded love you too softly.

Matt thought it would be maybe a boyfriend or husband. And he remembered how he and Anna's mother always told each other _I love you_ , he got teary-eyed. And he thought when he would hear or say that to someone other than her daughter, her sister and her niece. Sophia was a special woman, but had not reached the point of saying that he loved her, nor she never told him that, too. _Sir, you still there? Mathew_? He wiped his tears and said: _Yes I am, sorry_. Gabby felt something different in his voice, but thought it would be inconvenient to ask him anything, so just thanked for the attention and she would see him soon at the apartment.

A man opened the door to Matt: _Hi, I'm Mathew Casey_ , _Mrs. Gabriela Dawson called me to make an evaluation in the apartment_. Antonio Dawson, brother of Gabby greeted Matt and let him in. At no time Antonio said it was Gabby's brother, then Matt just assumed it was her husband. Antonio showed the apartment and explained about what Gabby had told him, she apologized for not being there, but had to resolve some problems. As the apartment was empty, Matt had no chance even through a picture what it was like Gabby, giving a face that sweet voice. Matt stood for an hour in the apartment; Antonio was in the room while waited for him to finish. Sometimes Matt heard Antonio on the phone.

After a while, Antonio went to the bedroom and said maybe Gabby arrived in time to find it. Matt was excited because rather deal with those who contracted the work and could soon leave all settled, especially the value, which was what most concerned customers.

Matt returned to the room and said it was over. _Do you think the Mrs. Gabriela still coming?_ Antonio replied that she was coming. _Okay, I can wait another 10 minutes, I have another appointment at 11am_. Antonio decided to ask: _So, what do you think? Can you do the repairs?_ _My sister is concerned, she can`t wait to move here. For me she would continue living with me, but she is very stubborn._ Sister, Matt heard right? But she could have a boyfriend, and if it is none of my business, he tells himself. _Yes of course. If you give me a week, I can do the repairs, and she will be in a comfortable apartment_. Antonio says that he could take up to a month because that Gabby might be able to abandon this idea of living alone. Matt looked at his watch and he needed to go, but promised that he would call Gabby at night. Antonio thanked him and said goodbye.

After 10 minutes Gabby arrived, slammed the door shut and didn`t look happy, very upset she leaned back against the wall, he sat on the floor and bowed his head. Antonio came back from the bathroom and called her by name. She looked up, tears in her eyes, she said: _Antonio, he emptied my account. All my savings are gone. What am I going to do? What am I going to do, Antonio?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire ou Chicago PD**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. (google translate is helping me), so sorry for any mistakes.**

 _Gabby, I don't understand. Who did take your money? Don't tell me: Brian_. Gabby just confirmed shaking her head, and the tears didn't stop to fall over her face. Antonio became enraged. How that idiot had been able to do this with his sister? After all that Antonio had done for him, helping him to find a job after so long unemployed. How Brian had become that person able to steal? Brian was going to have what he deserved.

 _Antonio, he picked up my savings. And do you believe that last week he called me saying he wanted back together, If I would give him another chance?_ She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. Gabby walked to the window and looked lost without ground.

Antonio went to her and gave her a hug and she leaned her head on his chest. At times like this she wanted so badly to be close to their parents, but now they lived in the Dominican Republic. When Maria and Gomez retired, they decided to return to live in the place where they were born. Maybe it would be a good idea to move in the Dominican Republic, where she would have a chance to start over, after everything that happened in that one year, she had no time to recover, to heal herself. She had lost the chance to have her own family, and the possibility died that day, and she died a little.

 _I know you got a lot on your head, but Matt Casey, he made the assessment. He said he will call you tonight. It seems to be a reliable guy_ , said Antonio while Gabby looked at him. Gabby gave a half smile to him, _I think you got what you wanted, right?_ Antonio was confused: _what do you mean?_ Gabby said: _I will have to continue living with you, I don't have money to pay for repairs._ Antonio wished her sister under his wing, but he would never want her in this condition and told her: _Gabby, I love you and just want you to be happy, living or not with me. I know you are very proud, not deny it. So, I'll borrow the money without problem. Laura and I will be happy to do it for you. Tomorrow you'll begin to work, so you can pay us at the end of the month, little by little, after all you have other expenses._

Gabby smiled at his brother and thought how she was lucky to have him around. And she tried to hold back the tears: _Antonio, I can't accept. I was in the department today, and my spot was filled. Do you think my day could get any worse? And I had heard of so many good things about the battalion 51. If they get something will call me next week._ Antonio didn't know what to say, but tried: _Gabby, listen to me. I know today was difficult, but tomorrow is a new day and good things will happen to you, I promise_. She replied: _Thank you, maybe you're right, I never thought you smart, you are becoming too wise must be the age_. Antonio made a sad face, but then smiled, after all he loved her.

 _I'll call Mathew and cancel everything_ , Gabby said. _Don't worry about it, I'll call him, you've had a hard day. Give me his number and I take care everything_. She nodded and went back to look out the window: _I hope he doesn't get upset with me for having made him lose time_. Antonio reassured her: _he will not, I will try to explain to him the situation without giving much details, okay?_ Gabby just wanted tomorrow be a better day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And how was your day at school? Do you have homework? When will the meeting with parents? I want to warn the Chief Boden in advance to be able to be present_ , said Casey while he and Anna had lunch. It was good, I think. _No, I don't have homework. And yes, the meeting will be next Friday_. _Anything else ?_ , she said smiling. _No, young lady, so you have time to wash your shoes that you left at the yard_. But Anna didn't like the idea, she wanted to watch a movie, as she couldn't get out of this, she said it was okay to her father.

 _You could talk to Sophia?_ She wanted Sophia refused the invitation. After all, she loved her father's attention only to her and she wouldn't have to make an effort to talk to his father's girlfriend. _Yes, she said she'd love to come with us, we agreed that we will have a picnic. What do you think?_ Sincerely? Anna didn't like, but did her best smile to see her father smiling too. _I find it very cool_ , she said, and asked permission to eat dessert, her favorite: cheese cake. It was favorite of her mother too, must be why she liked so much. Her heart ached when she thought about her. She often took the album with photos of her mother and admiring her. She was so beautiful. Her father said she was the most loving person he had met, who had always dreamed of having a girl, and that Anna was just as she had imagined.

 _Eva and Diego, dinner is ready!_ _How are you Gabby? I know it's not the best question, but I need to know how you're feeling. You're like a sister to me, you know_ , said Laura. _The truth?_ Gabby looked around to see if the kids ever came, not wanting to make them sad. His nephews were very excited with her aunt living with them, and had spoken to her didn't move. _But don't tell my brother, please. I'm thinking about calling dad and mom and asking to pay my ticket, I think maybe here is no longer my place, you know?_

Laura understood what Gabby was telling her, but didn't want her to give up everything and just go away. _Gabby, I understand you, but I don't think it's the best idea, leave it all behind and go away. Try one more time, wait for the response from the department next week, I believe that soon you will receive good news_. _And if, but will not, things don't work out, then I'll support your decision, okay?_ Gabby had Laura as a sister, or even a second mother. Maybe she was right, Gabby would give another opportunity to life. She heard his nephews approaching, and only nodded to Laura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hello, Mathew Casey? I'm Antonio, Gabriela's brother. I know you got to call, but there was a change of plans_. Matt wondered if she wouldn't want the service, because it seemed so. Antonio said no, only her sister couldn't know what he was thinking about doing. Matt found strange, but was willing to listen Antonio.

 **Spoiler** : I think Gabby would love a day at the park. What do you think?

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire ou Chicago PD**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. So sorry for any mistakes.**

Casey was concentrated in the paperwork on his desk. They worked a case after another today and he had a lot of reports to do. They rescued a couple trapped in the wreckage of a car. When they came to the battalion were called to help the battalion 87 in a major fire, and after an hour of rest were called again because there was gas signs in a house. He had two more hours until the shift ends and wasn't even half of what he should do.

He had promised a day in the park to Anna and invited her niece also to go. After all, Christie needed a rest too. After the death of his wife, Christie took care for Anna while he worked. Christie was a teacher in her niece's school.

In addition, Anna loved the company of her cousin, they were best friends, even though Violet was older, she was 10 years old. Violet's parents separated two years ago. Jimmy always seemed to be too busy to do something with her daughter and Matt made sure to give attention to her, to show that she was much loved.

"Paperwork? I've finished mine" Severide laughed at his friend.

Matt looked up and scowled at him. "I'm almost done. I hope there isn't another call before the end of the shift, I will be late to get Anna and Violet."

Severide closed the door and decided to ask about Sophia, although Matt and Sophia were dating for two months, his friend didn't seem very excited. Severide had seen them twice in Molly's and it was very fast. "Your dating... how is it going? Is everything okay?"

Matt sighed and replied, "I think so ... she goes with us to the park today. In the last days she's been very busy trying to become a partner at the law firm where she works. In fact, I wish we could spend more time together.. especially with Anna. I know, she doesn't have a way with children, as she put it, but when she was with Anna seemed to be getting along, I guess. "

Severide didn't hold back again and asked: "Do you love her?".

Casey thought for a moment: "I like Sophia, she's an amazing person. I want to give a chance to this relationship, maybe in the future I can love her".

Severide and Casey were friends for many years and always gave strength to each other, and now is no different: "Man, you should follow your heart, and if it is good for you then really should give it a try, if you need a advice just ask. "

Casey couldn't hold the laughter because Severide was a bad matchmaker. Severide laughed, he knew what his friend was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby woke up on Saturday as if she had been crushed by a truck. Yesterday she had spent half the day in the bank checking how could recover her money. Brian had forged her signature on a check; and the other half she had been in district 21, where Antonio was trying to find Brian. He made several contacts, but didn't get anything concrete, no clue where he might be.

"Gabriella Dawson, how can you be so stupid to fall in love with a jerk?" she thought. When she met him he wasn't. Gabby and Brian studied together in high school, got a time without seeing each other, and when they met an attraction arose between them, but the relationship turned into a nightmare. And she couldn't think about that now, because it would have to relive memories of a very sad day, so she decided to get up and take a shower.

After showering, she found her sister-in-law in the kitchen. "Good morning, Gabby!" Laura said while preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Laura! I was wondering, could I take Diego and Eva to the park is such a beautiful day out there, of course, if they want to."

"They will love it, just have a problem: you have to wake them up, and this is a difficult mission."

Gabby winked at her, "I am very good at waking nephews sleepers", and went out toward their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, the day is so beautiful, isn't it?" Anna said as they reached the park. He nodded.

He had brought a basket with fruit and some sandwiches, they would buy something to drink right there. Violet had taken her bike, and Anna took the skates. She wasn't very good, so she took the protective gear. Sophia had arranged to meet them there.

"Kids, don't go too far, stay where I can see you guys, okay?". When Gabby called her nephews to go to the park they accepted. They took the bikes and all the equipment necessary to protect them in case of any incident. Gabby pointed out where she was staying, near some trees and saw them out on the bikes a few meters in front. She had taken a book and her skates to have some fun too.

Matt had chosen to stay closer to the fountain of the park, it would be easier to Sophia find them. Violet and Anna were playing with other children when she arrived half an hour after the appointed time.

"Matt, sorry the delay. I went to sleep late reading some files".

"Okay, the important thing is that you came", and he kissed her.

"Sit here with me, Anna and Violet have already made some friends," he said pointing in the direction where they were. He wrapped her in his arms and she looked very relaxed, occasionally exchanged a few words and kisses.

"What do you think meeting my sister next week?".

Sophia shifted slightly and turned to look at him: "I don't know. Don't you think it is too early to know her? I will have a very busy week ahead and ...".

Matt interrupted: "I thought it was the right time, we've been dating for two months."

Sophia sheepishly replied: "I know, but I prefer in another time, okay?"

Matt was very surprised, but tried to hide his disappointment and agreed with her. Anna noticed the mood between them had changed then suggested to go buy some drinks so they could snack.

"Auntie, do you know how to use this skates?" said Diego laughing.

"Of course, when I was your age I was the best". Eva and her brother laughed at Gabby and out on their bikes toward the fountain, Gabby followed a few meters behind.

She looked like a child, she felt much better after all. Diego was going much faster than Eva, and had no time to avert from Sophia who walked looking at the phone. She fell sideways and started swearing at him. Gabby saw from far the scene and tried to run as fast as she can.

"Diego, are you okay?". He said yes and Gabby then addressed the woman, but Sophia interrupted her: "What kind of mother are you? You don't teach your kids see where they walk. I hope I haven't broken anything. I will process you, although I think you wouldn't money to pay a good lawyer".

Gabby was completely shocked by the words of Sophia, who got up and left. Sophia didn't realize there was a crowd around her: Violet and Anna. But Gabby noted: "Are you okay?". The girls said yes. Gabby smiled and Anna smiled back, then Gabby called Eva and Diego for a snack.

Matt was setting the towel to the picnic when Sophia came, he saw her face in pain and bruised knees, "What happened? Did you fall?"

She angrily replied: "A stupid kid knocked me over, he came like crazy when it hit me with the bike."

Violet and Anna were approaching: "Did you see what happened?"

And Sophia yelled: "Why are you asking them Matt, you don't believe me?

Matt was shocked by her reaction, he hadn't never seen her so angry. "Of course I believe you, I would say to the girls should take more care".

Sophia realized she had been exceeded, and decided to leave; Matt offered to leave her home, but she said she didn't need.

Matt saw the girls frightened by Sophia's behavior so decided to change plans and led to snack a hot-dog. The weather was beginning to change, but Matt thought them could take a walk before going though, he heard the sound of music and was walking toward the group.

And he saw her: brown hair, brown skin and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen until then, a smile that reminded him of his wife. Gabby was dancing close to the musicians, holding the hands Eva and Diego, also had couples reveling in the sound.

Anna noticed when Matt's eyes fixed on Gabby, and remembered the incident with Sophia. He was so fascinated how she moved and smile that didn't even notice when the first drops of rain began to fall. But Gabby realized and called her nephews to leave; Anna pulled his shirt because the rain was getting stronger. Matt looked to his daughter and then to Gabby, but she was no longer there. And he ran out with the girls toward his car.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. So sorry for any mistakes.**

 _Next day..._

 **Matt's house**

Once arrived at Matt's house Sophia apologized: "Matt, I'm sorry about yesterday, I overdid. I was upset because that kid hurt me. You understand me, right? ".

"The girls were frightened by your reaction. Me too".

Sophia then decided to change strategy, and tried to kiss him, but Matt pulled his face: "You need to be careful with your words, the boy on the bike was just a child. He didn't mean to hurt you, did you think that?".

Sophia looked a little confused. How did he know about the boy? Who told him? Anna? But she didn´t see her there. "It was Anna who told you that? Because if it was, she must not get into adult subject".

Matt didn't hide the anger he was feeling when he heard Sophia: "she saw everything and told me later because I asked; you didn't tell me that you was looking at the phone while you walked and was hit by bicycle".

She was speechless and tried to control herself, because if not Matt certainly break up with her. "You're right, I didn't tell, I ... just saw my side. I will try to change, okay? I will fix this with the girls next time" and she got closer to Matt, trying show him that she was saying the truth.

"You don't need to do this. They had fun enough after all ... Do you want some tea? I would prepare one for me before you come". Now it was time for Matt to calm himself from breaking up. She declined the tea and sat on the couch, after he went into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Antonio's house**

"Sis, all right here?" Antonio asked before sit on Gabby's bed. She was reading the book she had took to the park yesterday.

"Yes, it's okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, did you talk to Mr. Casey? He was upset?".

"Yes, I did. He wasn't upset. And didn't accept that I pay for the evaluation. He seems like a nice guy". Antonio didn't like lying to Gabby, but if he had spoke the truth she would never accept that Antonio pay for the repairs. He combined it with Matt, it would be a surprise for Gabby.

"Gabby, did you know if Brian owed money to someone".

"No, why?". She was already worried.

"I think Brian took your money to pay gambling debts".

"That idiot did what? He almost killed me, and now he used my money to pay debts?". Gabby was in shock. After seeing a man like Brian to become a good boy to a bad boy, it was hard trust in people.

"But don't worry! We will meet him and Voight will give him a lesson".

"I don't want to see him in front of me, because I don't know what I can do" and Antonio hugged her. Antonio's hugs calmed her, gave her a sense of security, and it was all she needed right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Few days later..._

 **Battalion 51**

"Shay, come on! You will not escape of this. Organized trip in the last minute, don't fool me!" said Severide while taking breakfast that Mills had to prepare.

"I didn't invent anything, you don't pay attention to what I say. I won't change my plans". Shay had really created all this travel story to prevent the boys did a prank in her birthday.

"Are you sure Shay? You wouldn't change plans for your goddaughter, who has already bought your present and she is very excited to give you?" asked Casey while reading the newspaper.

"Hey, don't put my goddaughter in this story, I know what you're up to. But I won't fall into that Mr. Casey".

"So about Anna, she gave up the idea of having a frog?" said Hermann as he poured himself more coffee. Matt suffered a bit to make her give up to have a frog, despite being cute that she wants to take care of one, he didn't give in: "yes, she gave up, but now she is wanting a hamster. That girl is incredible! " said Casey laughing.

He looked around to know if Shay was still around and spoke softly to Hermann and Severide who were close to him: "how about we make a Hawaiian night to Shay?". Severide thought it was a great idea, just needed to find out whether or not she lied about the trip. But that would have to wait; they had a call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dawson's Bakery**

"Hello? Yes, Gabriella Dawson ... I see ... this is great! No, no problem. I think I get there in half an hour, okay? Okay, thank you''.

"Laura guess what?" very lively Gabby said. She was helping Laura to prepare some cookies in the family bakery.

"What? What happened?" Laura asked as she took another batch oven cupcakes.

"They got a job for me in the battalion 87, beginning next week, but they are asking me to go immediately fill out the paperwork. It's okay if I leave you for a few hours?".

Very happy for Gabby, Laura held her immediately: "congratulations! Go right now. I don't want you to be late. Karen helps me finish, you can go". They hugged again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby was a few blocks from her destination then she heard a very loud and strong noise. Some people began to leave their cars and she decided to go out to see what it was. She saw a big collision of cars at least 15. She locked her car and walked toward the accident, as paramedical maybe she could help some victims while waiting ambulances. Soon noticed what might have caused it, a runaway truck that came out dragging what was before him.

She helped some the victims, and indicated a safer place for those who weren't in critical condition and could walk. There were five people attached to the wreckage.

It didn't take long for the Battalion 51 and 75 arrived on the scene and began work. The risk of an explosion was imminent, they worked fast to remove victims. The place was filled with onlookers and reporters. The truck guy had some injuries, he would be taken to the hospital and then sent to police for testimony.

The truck 81 and the squad were taking a couple of wreckage, then chief Boden called by the radio: "Casey, how's it going?". Casey pulled away because the noise of the equipment was too high: "chief we are going well, a few more minutes and release the victims from the wreckage". "Okay". A few meters ahead of Casey was sorting area, and she ... brown hair, dark skin and a serene expression.

"The firefighters will take him safely, okay?". Gabby tried to somehow reassure a woman, not realizing that some meters away Casey watched her. "Casey". He returned his gaze to the place where they were working, Severide was calling him. He immediately approached the team. Thousand things went through his head and heart, but now he needed to focus on one: saving lives. It was the second time he saw her, it was no coincidence. Or was?

 **What do you think about this chapter? Can I get at least 8 reviews then I update on friday? Thank you for your time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. So sorry for any mistakes.**

 **First of all, thank you for read my story.**

 **Second thank for the nine reviews.**

 **Battalion 51**

"So what is the dirty story you want to tell me? Who was you looking after we finished our work?" Severide said trying to hold back laughter.

"You have a dirty mind. Close that door" Casey was serious, and Severide was concerned.

"I was trying to locate... a woman..." Casey said awkwardly.

"What woman?".

"Saturday we went to the park, as I talked to you, and after all that trouble with Sophia I decided to take a last walk with the girls before leaving. There were musicians there and I saw this woman and just I don't know... I was fascinated by her, her smile, the way she danced, there were two kids with her. And today I saw her again. She was talking to a woman ... After we finished I went to the screening and she was gone ... I know, none of this makes sense...".

"Casey, you have a girlfriend...". Severide was trying to help him organize his thoughts, "but I also know you don't love Sophia. What's on your mind now?".

Casey got up from his chair and stood in front of his friend: "I want to see her again, and I believe that what happened today wasn't a coincidence".

"You said she was in the park with some children, and if she is married? Have you ever thought about it?".

"I think I didn't see any ring".

"But maybe she has a boyfriend." Severide realized Casey's frustration.

"Yeah, you're right. I just thought... never mind".

Someone knocked on the door. "Guys, the boss is in the meeting room". Shay noticed something strange between Casey and Severide: "It's everything all right here?".

"Of course Shay!" Severide said putting the arm wrapped on her shoulders, guiding her toward the meeting room, Casey followed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Matt's house**

"Hi, sorry I didn't call you before, things in my work are crazy".

"All right, I also had a busy week" said Casey trying to reassure Antonio.

"Sure, you can begin reforming this week?".

"I can, no problem. Just wait a minute…".

Anna was winding to finish homework, "Anna, turn off the TV and come doing your homework. Come on! I won't speak again". She snorted, and this hasn't gone unnoticed by her father. "Anna...".

"Okay, okay ... I'm coming." And she went to her room pick up the books.

"Sorry Antonio."

"It's all right!".

"Antonio, I must know if the original plan continues. In addition to her sister asked, is there anything you want me to do?".

"No. Let's just continue with what she wanted. You think you can finish in a week?".

"I believe so, usually I have a helper. If I need more time I will tell you".

"Okay. The owner knows everything, you will have no problem entering the apartment. How do I deliver the key for you?". Antonio saw Gabby parking the car in front of the house.

"I will send my work's address by message".

Anna was sitting on the table in the kitchen doing the homework.

"All right! We talk later. Thank you!". Gabby was coming home.

"You're welcome". Casey hung up and walked to her daughter: "How about a movie and popcorn after you finish your homework?".

"Certainly". And he kissed her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Antonio's House**

"Congratulations sister! Laura told me". Antonio was very happy for his sister. He knew Gabby loved being a paramedic.

"Thanks!" she said and then sat on the couch. Gabby wasn't excited after the day she had. Unfortunately one person was died and she was devastated. As much as she had already dealt with situations like that, it never would be something acceptable.

"What happened?" asked Antonio worried.

"You heard the crash this morning near the Fire Department?". The Gabby's eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"Yes". Antonio sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I was there when it happened. I tried to help as I could. And there was this lady who asked about her son. I said that firefighters were working to get him safely. After a few minutes we were told that he had died in the midst of wreckage, he was five years old". Gabby collapsed in Antonio's arms, he wrapped her in his arms.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. I know how much it still hurts, but I'm here for you. You can always count on me. I, Laura and the kids love you. We are your family, okay?".

Gabby just shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A few days later..._

 **Anna's School**

"Violet, I am here!" said Anna waving.

The two always took a lunch together at school. "Hi, did you see what's in the menu today?".

"Yes, it looks very good" Anna said excitedly.

"Anna take a fruit is healthier than cookie" Anna frowned at Violet. "So, get some salad".

Anna immediately replied: "I don't like it". At home Matt regulated what she ate because she would eat junk all day if depended on her.

"Remember what uncle Matt said" and Violet seriously looked at her cousin.

"Okay, okay. You won".

"Thank you!" Violet replied proudly and they were seated.

 _Two hours after..._

Violet and Anna were waiting Christie. She was talking with one of her co-worker in front of the school. The school where they studied was too big, so they couldn't know everyone who studied there.

Violet noticed someone a few meters ahead of them: "Anna, do you remember them?". She said, pointing without attracting much attention.

"Who, I don't see." she said getting on her toes. There were several children waiting for their parents, and some were quite high.

"That girl with red backpack, remember?".

"Oh yes, I remember and the boy too" Violet shook her head and turned to her mother. Violet was impatient.

"Violet, look! It's the girl who was with them that day in the park".

"Yes".

"Come on girls, I want to go to the supermarket. I need to buy some things for dinner". Christie went toward the car. Anna looked back at Gabby before entering the car.

 **Spoiler: What do you think Anna tells Matt about the mystery girl? I'm all for that.**

 **Please stay with me the next two chapters are what you want.**

 **Can you give me eight reviews again and then I update on Tuesday?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks for the 8 reviews in last chapter.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Battalion 87**

Today was the first day of Gabby in the battalion 87, and she was very excited. Being a paramedic was never a second choice, it was always the first. When she got out of the car, her phone vibrated; Antonio didn`t see her leave, so he sent a message wishing her a good day at the work.

Gabby didn't have much information about her new workplace. Once she arrived she went to the Chief's officer – Chief Clarkson, who apparently seemed to be very calm. He asked his secretary to call the paramedic that would work with Gabby.

"Good morning Chief!"

"Good morning! Denise this is your new partner in the ambulance 67: Gabriela Dawson."

Denise greeted Gabby and said she would show her the battalion. Denise was to be about 5 years older than Gabby, and has worked there for 7 years.

She introduced the team and took her to the locker room where Gabby could store her bag and change herself.

After 20 minutes Gabby and Denise received the first call of the day. Denise was impressed with Gabby skills.

The day was pretty hectic at the battalion, Gabby had few moments of rest. But she liked, because she had no time to think in her own problems. And the biggest one was to find Brian and at least recoup some of the money he withdrew from the bank account.

Antonio was getting closer to locate it, and this partly reassuring Gabby. Maybe she could rent that apartment which she had given up? It was a little further from the battalion, but was close to Antonio's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, I missed you!" Anna said hugging Matt. She stayed with Christie so he could work on Gabby's apartment.

"I missed you too, princess. You behaved?" He ducked to stay on her level.

"Of course daddy!" Then gave a kiss on his cheek and said goodbye to her aunt, cousin and ran upstairs.

"Don't run Anna. How are you Christie? " He said after rose.

"I'm fine Matt, thank you! And she behaved well, don't worry. "

"Good, how about my favorite niece, where's my hug?" Violet hugged Matt.

Matt then said goodbye and left.

Matt went to Anna's bedroom and asked if she wanted a snack. She said yes, they came down and went to the kitchen.

"Something I should know about school?" Matt said while preparing sandwich. "Nothing important."

Matt and Anna chose a movie. When Anna watched a bicycle on the movie, Anna remembered of the boy from the park and school.

"Dad, did you remember the accident with Sophia?" She spoke looking at TV.

"Yes."

"I saw the boy hitted Sophia and I also saw that girl who was dancing. She was picking him up at school."

Matt was looking at Anna, "Are you sure it was her?" His heart was troubled with that information.

"I'm sure!" Said Anna now looking at him.

Matt got up and went to the kitchen, he needed to talk to someone: Severide. Matt rubbed his face and remembered what Severide had spoken about her being married.

The doorbell rang, he turn off his phone and he went to the door. Anna continued watching the film.

Matt opened the door and was surprised when she found Sophia. She and Matt haven't seen each other a couple of days and just exchanged a few messages. "Sophia?" He said in surprise.

"Hi love! Sorry I didn't call first, I wanted to surprise you and brought pizza, I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not. Anna and I are watching a movie and we ate sandwiches."

"Too bad," she said entering and kissed him quickly. After what he heard from his daughter, he couldn't eat anything.

"Hi Anna, how are you?" Anna just shook her head. "You want pizza?" She said no, thanked her.

Matt and Sophia went to the kitchen where she put two slices of pizza on the plate; Matt poured some juice. They talked a little. Sophia told him that were big her chances of becoming a partner. Matt just stared at her, because his head was elsewhere.

"Matt, Matt!" And he turned the attention to her when she called him by his name. "Are you okay? You seem far away."

"Yes, I'm fine. How about we watch the film with Anna." Sophia was skeptical and followed him to the living room.

Half an hour later his phone rang. It was Severide. He wouldn't have this conversation there, excused himself and went to the kitchen.

Sophia found it strange, what could it be that she couldn't hear? She told Anna she would go to the bathroom, but she went close to the kitchen if she could hear Matt.

Matt looked around and tried to speak as low as possible. "Sev, man I know you told me to forget this story. But hear me first."

"Okay, you can talk" Severide said as he took a beer in the fridge.

"Anna told me she saw that woman at her school. She said it was the same person she saw dancing in the park."

"Man, I don't know what to tell you. What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, because there's nothing to do" Matt said feeling defeated. "Just I needed to talk to someone. I can only hope that somehow I can meet her someday, I guess. It's a little hard to forget it with these meetings or close meetings."

"Look, if it means something, another meeting will happen. So relax, and don't forget:. You have a girlfriend. "

"I know she's here. Anyway, thanks for listening. "

"Nah, I'm here when you need."

When Sophia realized that the conversation was ending she went to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio was trying to talk to Matt, but he didn't answer.

Supposedly Matt would be working today in the apartment and Antonio had to tell him what Gabby was intending to do.

Antonio couldn't leave the district 21 and go there. If she had told him before, he would have prevented this situation.

Matt was working alone today because Otis and Cruz had other commitments.

Matt took his cell he had left in the bag, and saw several calls from Antonio.

He returned, called a second time, so he heard a knock on the door and went to answer, when he opened the door Antonio answered the phone: "Matt, Gabby is going there."

"I know" he replied.

"How do you know? Damnit, she's there?"

 **What happens now?**

 **Please review. Update on Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese (my mother tongue). Then I translate it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I know" he replied.

"How do you know? Damnit, she's there? "

"Yes." Matt tried to stay calm: first - the woman he wanted so much to see was before him and second he'd have to lie to her, it was a surprise the apartment.

"Can you solve this situation?" Antonio said worried.

"Yeah, okay." And they hung up.

When Matt opened the door Gabby gave a small smile, she saw that he was on the phone and so waited patiently. She thought that Matt was handsome, but her attention was soon into the apartment.

She hadn't been able to speak with the owner to find out if the apartment was still available. So she decided to go there, but she didn't met him. A person who was leaving the building said there were some people working in the apartment. Gabby needed to know if anyone had rented or the owner had decided to pay for the repairs and make available to rent.

"Hi, sorry, can I help you?" He said trying to control nervousness.

"Hi, my name is Gabriella. A few weeks ago I rented this apartment, but had some problems and not moved on. Mr. Harold, the owner, isn't here so I want to know if it is already rented or not. "

She spoke so excited, it would be heartbreaking to have to lie. "Yes, it's rented, I'm sorry."

The change in her expression was immediate, but she smiled a little at the end. "Oh, okay, okay. Thank you anyway. "And she turned to leave, but Matt didn't want to pass up the opportunity to be near her, to know her and know if this meeting made sense.

"Hey, I have some doubts about the position of a shelf and the color of some rooms. A middle-aged lady hired me to reform it and left everything in my hands. I think I need a female opinion to make sure I'm not doing stupid things. "He laughed.

She got a little hesitant, after all he was a stranger. Matt wondered what she was thinking. "I leave the door open, if that let you more at ease."

She was embarrassed. "Excuse me, is that ..." But Matt reassured, "Okay."

She came in and started watching, occasionally spoke something, and Matt just shook his head giving her a small smile. Her voice was soft it was like music to him.

"I think the color you have chosen is great. As for the shelves, I don't know if I should put there, what do you think to put in that place? "

"Mmm, I think it can be good. You want to see the other rooms? " She said yes.

They returned and stood in the center of the living room. "You're doing a great job, your client will love. It's weird, because it's almost like I had arranged with a guy who would reform it to me. "

Matt got nervous again. And just smiled.

"Gotta go, good job!"

"Okay, thanks for your help!"

She was leaving, but she stopped and turned to him: "You didn't tell me your name." Matt was grateful that she hadn't asked any time because he don't have to lie again.

"Tom Miller."

"Nice to meet you Tom Miller."

Yeah, Matt was screwed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antonio's house**

"Auntie, what's up for dinner?" said Eva.

"I'm making a lasagna, my favorite food in the world" Gabby said smiling. "It's mine too" Eva said.

"Eva, dad arrived!" yelled Diego in the living room.

"Dad, I really missed you today" said Diego and hugged him, and Eva did the same after.

"Me either. Where are Laura and your aunt? " said Antonio taking his jacket.

"Mom is upstairs, and aunt is in the kitchen preparing lasagna for dinner."

"Okay, go watch some TV while I talk to Gabby." They obeyed and Antonio went to the kitchen.

"Hey sister, how are you?" he approached Gabby and kissed her head.

"I'm fine thanks. And you?" said Gabby putting the lasagna in the oven.

"I am well. Did you go to the apartment?" Matt called him after she left, but Antonio wanted to check if she hadn't suspected anything.

"I did. The apartment is rented. When I got there, I met this guy Tom who was doing the repairs. He's doing a great job, he asked some opinions and that was it. He was very kind, besides cute" Gabby said with a laugh, she knew it annoyed Antonio. He was very protective, but never in an exaggerated way.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Battalion 51**

"Shay will end up suspecting something if we keep talking in your officer" Severide said after sitting in Casey's bed.

"Don't worry about Shay. Listen, yesterday I met my mysterious girl" Casey said trying to hold back a little animation.

"What? How?"

"A girl called me and asked for an evaluation of an apartment, but there was a problem and she was going to cancel, that is to all intents and purposes she canceled. So her brother called me and said he wanted to make a surprise to her, and would pay for the job. Yesterday she showed up at the apartment, and to my surprise: my girl. More beautiful than ever. And a small detail: I saw no alliance. "

"Man, this seems movie story. I mean, if she hadn't canceled you would have known her." Severide said. He was surprised by what he had just heard by his friend.

"That's it. But the question is: reform is a surprise so I had to tell someone else had rented the apartment because she was there to know, and I had to lie about my name if not she would know right away all, or at least would suspect."

Casey ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do. It's crazy all this, right? "

"Don't tell me that. When will you finish the reform?"

"Next week. Her brother wants me to be there. I can't wait. I didn't like lying to her, even for a good intention. "

"And what about Sophia?"

He was about to answer when the truck, squad and ambulance were called.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A few days later..._

 **Matt's house**

It had been a few days that Matt didn't call Sophia. She knew something was wrong and she wouldn't rest until clarify everything. So she decided to do another one of those surprise visits to him.

"Hi, I was passing by and decided to come see you, I hope not bother you."

"No, all right!" and Matt let her in.

"Anna, how is she?" she said as she sat on the couch.

"She's fine, she is doing her homework."

"Really? Maybe I can help it. "

Matt was a little confused, she had never offered before. But he nodded and walked with her to Anna's room.

"Anna, look who's here: Sophia. She wants to help you, it's not cool? "

"Sure, dad!" she said without much animation. "I'll finish dinner, have fun!"

Being alone with Anna was all she needed. She asked:

"Anna, I want to know who was the woman dancing in the park."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Spoiler: Is Anna in trouble?**

 **Update on Monday.**

 **Please leave your review about that chapter. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese. Then I translate it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Matt's house**

Anna didn't know what to say. She just looked to the wall because she couldn't look Sophia.

"Anna who is this girl? Answer me, come on!" Sophia was trying to talk low, Matt couldn't know what she was doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna knew, but if answered yes she thought it would cause problems between her father and his girlfriend.

"You don't fool me girl, I heard when your father said you'd seen her." Sophia turned the Anna's chair, faced her and looked very serious.

"Say now!"

"Sophia, I'm telling the truth, please!" Anna looked at her hands and tears began to form in her eyes.

Sophia picked up Anna's arm. " Come on! Who is this girl? Tell me, if not ..."

"If not what Sophia?" said Matt very angry. Anna ran towards him and began to cry.

"Matt ..." She had been exceeded limits.

"I think it's time for you to leave." She left the room, he followed her leaving Anna in the room.

"Why didn't you ask me before going up to Anna? She's a child." He tried to hold all his anger.

"I know, but ..."

"I'll try to forget what happened here to see if I still have a little respect for you, but I don't promise anything."

"I'm sorry Matt. We can fix it, right? " Sophia committed a mistake.

"Sophia, we have done here. I wish all the best to you."

She grabbed her purse, coat and slammed the door behind her.

When Anna heard the door close she went to the room. Matt knelt down and she ran toward him. She hugged him. "Forgive me my love!" he could said.

"Dad, I'm sorry!"

"Princess, you don't have to apologize, you know?"

"She wanted to know about the girl in the park, but I didn't say anything."

"You make it right. This conversation concerns only you and me and no one else."

"Okay, I'll finish my homework." Matt stood up and Anna went to her room.

"Hi, Sev ?. Are you alone?"

"Yes, what's the problem?" Severide said worried.

"Sophia was here and we broke up. I think she heard my conversation with you the other day and asked Anna and not me who was the girl in the park. Sophia was holding Anna's arm and intimidating her."

"Man, I'm surprised!"

"I thought I knew her, but I was wrong. "Casey heard in the background the voice of Shay.

"Shay just arrived."

"Okay, thanks again!"

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was waiting Antonio in a cafeteria.

"Hey? All right?" Antonio said.

"Yes and you?"

"Well. Can we make the surprise for Gabby next week? "Antonio was excited.

"I think I'll take a few more days, sorry! One of my machines broke, but I'm taking care of it."

"No problem, my sister isn't moving for now, so take your time."

"What do you think about my sister?" Matt choked up a little and shook his head.

"Cool, she is ..."

"Beautiful?" Antonio said laughing.

"Yes, very beautiful." Matt wondered what was going on.

"Don't be shy, she thought you pretty well. Matt, I have to go, but we talk later?"

Matt just nodded and stood there thinking about what Antonio said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Molly's**

Molly's was crowded.

Today they was celebrating Shay's birthday with a Hawaiian night at the bar.

Shay was one of the owners and didn´t want the bar closed only because of her birthday, Hermann and Otis agreed.

The guys from truck and squad were together talking when Shayl finally came. Immediately everyone started to vibrate.

"Thank you! But where is my cake?" everyone started laughing.

Hermann came out of the crowd with the cake, they sang happy birthday, and Donna helped serving the cake.

"Shay your gift" offered Severide laughing.

It was a heavy package and she opened: "You know me very well Sev" and laughed. He bought a box of beers.

 _An hour late ..._

Severide and Casey were talking and Shay appeared behind them. "When are you going to tell me?" she said.

"Tell you what?" Matt said before taking another sip of his drink.

"Nothing's happening, so there's nothing to tell," Severide said looking at her.

"I know. I'll find out sooner or later" she winked and walked away.

"I'll get another drink" Matt told Severide before getting up.

"Get me one, please."

"Hermann, please two beers!"

The bar wasn't so full now.

Matt looked around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Gabby. She was talking to a woman.

"Here Lieutenant."

"Thank Hermann!" He turned back toward Gabby, she hadn't seen him.

"Casey, you won't believe what I just heard..." Severide said.

Casey continued looking at Gabby.

"What?" Severide said.

"It's her Severide. My mysterious girl: Gabriella."

"Go talking to her. What are you waiting for?"

"Have you forgotten that I am Matthew Casey but Tom Miller for her?"

"Hmm, I see. Go ahead, I won't let anyone near. Don't lose this chance."

"Ok, thanks!" said Matt before heading toward Gabby.

When Matt approached, Gabby was already alone.

"Excuse me!" he said.

"Yes, hi!" She was surprised to see him.

"May I?" He asked if he could sit down.

"Oh, of course! Tom, right?"

"Yes, Tom!" said Matt feeling a little uncomfortable.

"How's the job?" Gabby asked.

"It's going well and thanks again for your help on that day!"

"It was nothing" she said laughing.

"So you're looking for another apartment?"

"Not for now. That had been the cheapest rent I had found. Anyway, I came back to work now, so I need to save a bit before going in search again."

Matt looked at her so intensely that she looked away twice.

"I see ..." was when Cruz came out of nowhere beside him: "Lieutenant, week poker in Mills's house. Are you in?"

Matt was in shock thinking that here and now Gabby would find out everything. But Severide came in time to save him, "Cruz, you don't know what Otis made... " and he walked away with Cruz.

Gabby smiled: "Lieutenant, huh?"

"I'm a firefighter." Matt smiled back.

"Builder, firefighter, what else is on that list?" She said jokingly. "Superhero in your free time?"

His heart melted even more for her.

"No, but maybe one day?" he said without taking his eyes off her.

Since the end of Gabby's relationship with Brian, she was very hurt and struggling to trust people.

Laura had already told her that not all men were like Brian.

It was the second time she met the Tom, maybe it was a sign?

"I am a paramedic."

"A kind of superhero of real life, right?"

"Yes, I love what I do. There is no better thing in the world to do what you love and help people, at least that's what I think."

"I agree with you! I always wanted to be a firefighter, it is more than a job to me, has no greater reward than seeing a life saved!"

Gabby thought for a moment if he wanted a chance with her, she was giving. Her heart was melted with what he had said and she felt that his words were true.

"I've never seen you before here. Is it the first that you come to Molly`s? I ask because my friends are the owners."

"Yes, it's the first time. My partner in ambo brought me, she said that Molly's was excellent, so here I am."

"I liked you have come" Matt said with a small smile, trying to contain a strong feeling he've ever felt for her.

"Me too." His eyes were beautiful, she thought she had never seen such beautiful blue eyes.

"Gabby, shall we?" Denise her friend said.

"Yes" she said looking at Denise and then turned to Matt: " I have to go."

"Oh, yes, of course" said Matt.

Denise realized that she had interrupted something, so said she would wait in the car.

"So, it was a pleasure to see you Gabriella."

"It was a pleasure and you can call me Gabby."

"Gabby, can I pick up your phonenumber?" he said a little nervous.

"I don't give any advice for reform by phone" she said jokingly.

He laughed.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Of course, Hermann, you can lend me a pen?"

"Here Lieutenant."

"Thank Hermann!"

"Give me your hand," she said approaching him. He stared at her as she wrote. He wouldn't forget her perfume.

"Now I have to go. Good night!"

"Good night Gabby!"

As soon as she left, Severide approached Matt. "And how was it?"

"Great, really great."

 **Please leave your review and I update on Thursday. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese. Then I translate it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battalion 87

"Gabby, I have good news and bad news," said Antonio.

She was restocking the ambulance before receiving the first call of the day.

"I'm listening."

"We got to find Brian, he was in Milwaukee."

"Okay. And what's the bad news?" Gabby asked apprehensively.

"He owe more than we thought so I think you won't see your money."

"How much Antonio?" she said very angry.

"Around $ 20,000."

"Damnit."

"I know. I'll let you work, I call you later."

Gabby was digesting everything she had just heard. She never felt so cheated by someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battalion 51

"Stop looking the number. Call her" said Severide after entering Matt's officer.

"I can't do it," he said frustrated.

"So why did you ask her number?"

"Because I'm an idiot? Besides, there is no Tom Miller."

"So you can only wait until next week or you can give me her number and I call her. She's hot."

Severide was just trying to annoy him.

"She's my mysterious girl, forget it."

"Okay, I was just kidding" Severide laughed.

"I have to see her."

"Call her, go!"

"Okay, you won. But I need to talk to someone first, "he said before getting up and leaving.

"Who?" Severide yelled after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for coming Antonio!" Casey said as they entered the battalion meeting room.

"Okay, so what do you want to say to me?" Antonio spoke a little worried.

"I know this will sound a little strange so sit down, please!"

"What's up?"

"It's about your sister. How I say this? First I saw her when I went to the park a while back, and once again in an accident, that is, before I even know her was your sister. And when she appeared in the apartment I was surprised. And again I saw her a few days ago in a bar and asked for her number."

Antonio was surprised with everything he heard and also found it funny because Matt seemed really nervous like he was about to ask his sister in marriage.

"I know I hardly know each other, but if you want you can investigate me no problem."

Antonio thought, "Man, he likes my sister!"

"I will do so no worries! But please continue" Antonio said trying to take that seriously.

Matt was glad: Antonio was listening him.

"I want to go out with Gabby. Of course, if she wants. The problem is that at her I'm this guy Tom Miller."

"I see. Next week you give us the apartment ready, right?"

"Yes." Matt was eager for delivery.

"Fine with me!" said Antonio.

Casey was surprised: "Are you sure?"

"Absolute. Or you aren't." Now Antonio put him against the wall.

"I am, but that would be cheating in part."

"We'll sort it all out on the day we make the surprise by then what bad can happen?"

"I don't know" Matt said seriously.

"She discover that you are just annoying" Antonio said laughing.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Really, if you hurt my sister I'm will kick your ass! Understand?"

"Sure, I'll treat her right, I assure you."

"Okay."

And they shook hands.

When Matt returned to his office, he had someone waiting for him.

"Hi, Shay! Do you need something?"

"Yes, information about a brown-haired girl, dark skin and a smile that lights up all around" she said staring at him.

Casey sat and looked some reports that were on his desk; It would be a good time to organize those papers, but Shay disagreed.

"Come on Casey! I tried, but I can't, I'm curious to know who that girl."

"Shay, she just a friend."

"What's her name?"

"I'm not telling."

" Casey!" she said upset and decided to give up because he wouldn't say anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pick up, pick up!" he said softly, very eager to talk to Gabby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabriela, is Tom." He was very relieved when she answered.

"Tom, you didn't call me, I didn't cause a good impression?" Gabby said hussy way.

Matt gasped.

"No, no, you made a great impression I can assure you," he said a little more relaxed.

"By the way don't call me Gabriela, it's very formal. Gabby is better, "she said while she looked herself in the mirror.

"Okay. Gabby, you got a minute?"

"Yes, of course."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He was nervous, had to be prepared to get dumped.

"It depends."

Yeah, his chances had fallen, that's what he thought.

"Of what?"

"If you want to go with me to a Blackhawks game. Some co-workers will. I think it'll be fun."

Matt was considering a program for two, but it was what he could have, then he would get it.

"Of course! It's fine by me."

"Good, then you and I can dinner later, what do you think?"

It was all he wanted.

"I think it's great. Can I get you, of course if you want."

"Yes, you call me later?" asked Gabby.

"Okay."

They hung up and got a second thinking about what had just happened and smiled.

Gabby was in the bathroom when Denise told that the Chief Clarkson called her.

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down. I've got news for you, you may need to be transferred."

"Why Chief?"

"The leader of the ambulance 61 in Battalion 51 will need to move away, you has excellent references so is almost certain to go over there. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say, I really like here."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay, Chief, thank you."

Gabby was well adapted, but she also liked challenges, and the battalion 51 was much busier than the 87.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

House Christie

"Behave yourself, okay? When your aunt says it's bedtime, it's bedtime."

"I know dad, every time you say the same thing."

"Anna!"

"Okay." She gave him a hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you princess."

Anna went to the living room watching a movie with Violet.

"Don't worry Matt, she's a great girl."

"I know. Thanks Christie. "

"Have a good time!"

Matt kissed her cheek and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackhawks game

"I know, it was amazing!"

" Yes, It was."

"It's not the first time I come to Blackhawks game, but this time was different!" Gabby said looking to Matt as they walked to the parking lot.

"I agree. The company makes all the difference " he said.

They were flirting. Gabby felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and Matt as if his heart was out of his mouth.

"The last time I brought my nephews, they loved it."

Matt hadn't told he had a daughter, perhaps this was the opportunity.

"One day I want to bring my daughter."

Matt didn't know what reaction he would see in Gabby.

"I think she'll love it" she said smiling.

He didn't expect better answer than that.

They went to a Mexican restaurant that Gabby had suggested.

Along the way Matt turned on the radio on a music station, and occasionally they exchanged a few words, in less than 15 minutes they arrived at the restaurant.

They were at a table that gave them some privacy. Matt liked the place.

"So, tell me about your daughter."

He was taken aback by the question of Gabby, but he was happy to share about the person he loved most in the world.

"Her name is Anna and she is seven years old and is very smart. Every now and then comes up with some different ideas like have a frog."

"I liked that girl!" Gabby said with a laugh. "I had a pet as a child: a turtle, she was called Rex. I adored her." They laughed.

"It's first time I come here, I will accept your suggestion" Matt said.

"Can you handle a very spicy dish?"

"I can take anything you want."

Strong looks and smiles were more frequent between them.

Twenty minutes later they were served.

"Gabby, this is very good."

"I'm glad you liked it. My family always come here, and I like to bring my friends here too."

Matt was trying to be much more than a friend. Gabby realized it.

They asked dessert so they were just waiting to bring them.

"So?"

"What?" Matt said.

"What are you waiting to kiss me? Unless you don't want to."

He got nervous.

He wanted to do this all night, but was hesitant. He was in the middle of a complicated situation because of Tom Miller, he wished he could kiss her being himself, Matt, not Tom.

They were sitting across from each other, he then moved to the chair next to almost immediately after Gabby talk.

Gabby had her arms resting on the table.

Matt approached his face to hers, she was a few inches, they looked at each other for a moment.

Matt put his hand on her nape. She was with loose hair. Then he was closing the distance. She looked to his eyes and then his lips.

He pressed his nose against hers, she closed her eyes, and before he could kiss her he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Matt? Matt." Something stopped him and immediately opened his eyes.

He turned around and could not believe who was there: Sophia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note: Thanks for last reviews. Give me 10 reviews in this chapter then I can update on sunday. I want to know if you still like this fanfiction. I wrote chapter 10 already. review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **I'm writing this story in portuguese. Then I translate it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Guys, thanks for reviews. You did a great jod. So here your present.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned around and couldn't believe who was there: Sophia.

Gabby felt he removed his hand from her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a woman, but there was one thing she didn't understand: "Who was Matt?"

"Sophia?" he said awkwardly.

"Hi, what a coincidence to see you here. You never told me you are a fan of Mexican food " she said.

"Yeah"

"Matt, I wanted to apologize again for that day."

"Okay, it's all right!" he said starting to get nervous.

Gabby was confused: "Why she kept calling him Matt?" she thought.

"Tom?" the only thing that Gabby was able to say.

Sophia looked surprised.

"Tom?" Sophia repeated.

Matt suddenly couldn't speak.

"Since when are you Tom?" Sophia asked.

"That's his name: Tom Miller" Gabby said.

"No, it's not. His name is Matthew... " Matt prevented Sophia to say his full name.

"Sophia can we talk later?" he finally said.

"What's going on here?" Gabby said angry.

Now Sophia didn't know what to say.

"Gabby, I can explain it. Just give me one minute" Matt said.

"I have to go Matt, goodbye" said Sophia noticing the weird situation.

"Just answer me one thing and then I give you up to 2 minutes: your name is Tom Miller?" she said trying to control the tears that began to form.

He didn't want to lie to her, "not" he said feeling defeated and disappointed.

Gabby did a strong face. She didn't want crying in front of him. She looked around, couldn't believe she had been cheated again.

She took her wallet, left some money on the table and stood up.

Matt got up right away.

"Gabby, I'm sorry. Please listen to me, I can explain "and he grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

"You stay away from me, you understand?" She walked toward the exit.

He quickly called the waiter, took money from his pocket, paid the bill and went after her. He caught her at home, she should be in front of the restaurant trying to get a cab.

He looked everywhere, even walked a bit around the place, but she was no longer there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Antonio's House**

When Gabby arrived Antonio was in the living room, he asked how was the meeting, but she went straight to her bedroom and didn't speak with him.

"Gabby, can I come in?" Antonio said knocking.

She had told him she was going to meet 'Tom', he gave his blessing. She didn't want to hide anything from Antonio, but didn't want to tell him today what happened.

"I'm going to sleep, do you mind if we talk tomorrow?" she replied.

"I just want to give you a kiss" he said insisting.

Matt called him and quickly explained what had happened. If he knew that things would end up like this, he wouldn't have agreed with them going out, but how he would know?

"All right, come on in."

Gabby was curled, lying on her side. She wiped the tears just before Antonio in.

"I love you, anything you need I'm here."

"Love you too. Good night!"

"Good night sister!" And kissed her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shay and Severide' apartment**

"Hi. What are you doing here? " said Severide when he saw Casey on his door. He knew that his friend would go out today with Gabby.

"Hi, so sorry appear suddenly."

"Sure, come on in."

Shay was in the living room eating ice cream and watching TV.

"Hi Casey!"

"Hi Shay!"

"You want to talk in another place?" Shay knew nothing about Gabby.

"No, you can tell her, after today I think I blew my chance."

"What happened?" Severide asked.

Casey sat on the same couch that Shay and Severide was in the chair.

"She discovered that I am not the 'Tom Miller' but Matthew or Matt, I stopped Sophia say my full name, but if not Gabby would realize everything."

For friends it was evident that he was sad.

Shay chose not to ask anything, because Matt didn't need someone asking him questions right now.

"Sophia? Your ex-girlfriend? "

"Yes. She just appeared out of nowhere when I was going to kiss Gabby. She called me by my name and it was over with Gabby saying to not go after her. "

"I'm sorry, but soon everything will be cleared up, huh?"

"I don't know, but the sadness in her eyes and the disappointment didn't make things easier, I'm feeling bad. I should never have asked her out, should have waited. "

"Man, you didn't know this would happen."

"I think even if everything is resolved, she won't want me, Sev" Matt said running his hands through his hair.

Severide felt bad for his friend, so he would do everything to make sure to Gabby that Matt cared too much about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gabby's new apartment**

"Matt, you did a great job!"

"Thank you! I am very satisfied, I hope she likes it!" he said with a look around.

"Gabby will love, you bet."

Antonio hired a guy to bring Gabby's things to the apartment.

After Gabby and Brian' split up, about a year ago, she moved in with Antonio. She needed emotional support to overcome the situation that she had passed.

Now she was better but still had a lot of things to work on herself.

Antonio engaged on this surprise. For Gabby was very important to have her place, it meant a new beginning.

"Antonio, everything is ready, what time she arrives?" said Laura calling his attention.

"She said she was leaving the bakery."

On days off, Gabby helped in the bakery.

So Laura made up a story that a important client had asked for a cake that morning. So Laura asked Gabby to deliver, while Laura was going to a doctor's appointment.

"Antonio, I'm leaving " said Matt.

"No, stay and we will clarify everything with Gabby" asked Antonio.

"I can't, I feel bad for made her suffer."

"Matt was just a misunderstanding or a little more than that, but ..." he said awkwardly.

"Antonio, I really like your sister, but I think I blew my chance with her."

"My sister has a big heart, she will understand."

"Thank you for giving me the chance to do something for her even if indirectly." Matt had that sad look that did Antonio realized it was better not to insist.

"Okay. We talk later?"

"Of course!" and Matt left.

Ten minutes later Gabby arrived. She found it very strange to deliver the cake at that address, at that apartment.

" 'Tom' would be the client?" she thought. "Or the old lady that rented the apartment?"

When Antonio opened the apartment door, she was very confused, he explained everything and even about 'Tom Miller'. Her immediate question it was:

"Where is he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **How about 7 reviews in this chapter? Then I update on Wednesday. I wrote chapter 11 already. So review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **Guys, thanks for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?"

"He came here to check if everything was okay and left. He was feeling bad about what happened between you two" said Antonio.

Gabby didn't know what to think. She liked him and as much as all this story has been to keep the surprise, it had left a bad taste in her.

"Did he say something else for you?" she needed to know if what almost happened between them had something real.

"He said, but I think he must tell you. Call him!"

Laura was serving the cake to Eva and Diego. Gabby and Antonio were talking in front of the same window the last time they were together in the apartment.

She looked out the window. Antonio put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think so. It was better this way, I think he thinks the same, he's not here, right?" She was hurt that he wasn't there.

A few tears rolled from her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battalion 87**

"Gabby, I'm calling because I need to know how you are. Dinner with us tomorrow. Laura, children and I are missing you. Love you sister. Good day."

Gabby was listening to the message that Antonio had left in the mailbox.

She missed them, but also liked having her own space.

"So girl, when you will be transferred to Battalion 51?" Denise asked.

"Actually, I don't know. Perhaps not happen. I like here, and I think we make a good team" Gabby said laughing.

"You bet, I will miss you. We have breakfast and then stocked ambulance, okay?"

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Christie's house**

"Are you okay Matt? And don't say you are."

He was washing the dinner dishes and Christie drying, while the girls watched a movie in the living room.

"I'll be Christie, I just need time."

"You don't need time, need to call her and tell her how you feel."

He put his hands in the sink and sighed.

"You don't think I want to do this? Every day I feel like I am suffocating."

"So call her" Christie said and she approached him and put a hand on his back.

"I'm weak. I'm afraid she reject me."

"And if she says she wants you, while you're here living in this uncertainty?"

"I don't know" he said turning around and looked at her sister.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go?"

"Of course, Christie thank you for dinner."

"Think about what I told you, okay?"

"Okay" he kissed her and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gabby's apartment**

"Antonio, thanks Laura for me, this apple pie is delicious."

"I will do this."

"Something about my money? Gabby asked.

"About that, I'm sorry, but Brian was found with nothing."

Gabby put the fork down and sighed.

"I was ready for it, but listen is more difficult than I thought."

She stood up and put her plate and fork in the sink.

"You need some money? If you need I can get you. "

Gabby turned to Antonio and crossed her arms.

"No, thank you! What about all this, "she said pointing around," I'll give you back what you spent."

"I thought we already talked about it."

"No, we don't talk," she said seriously.

Antonio didn't want to push Gabby, but he was kind involved in this story: "you called him?"

"No," she said and walked into the living room.

"When are you going to call?"

"I won't. I am a coward, I know."

"It's not, you are one of the bravest people I know Gabriella Dawson."

"And you're the best brother anyone could have Antonio Dawson."

They laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Matt's house**

On the way home Anna fell asleep in the back seat of the car. He carried her to the bedroom and took off her shoes.

He grabbed her pajamas and began to wear her.

"Dad."

"You can sleep, dad will just put your pajamas, okay?"

"When can I see Pouch again? Long time I'm not going to the battalion "she said with her eyes open.

"You can't miss class Anna" he said finishing wear her.

"But I want to see her daddy, please!" she said with a cuteness that it was impossible to deny that request.

"How about in my next shift? We got up early and go the battalion before leaving you in school, what do you think?"

"Thank you!" she gave him a kiss before turning up and going to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby found near her apartment a place where they served coffee and the best croissant in town in her opinion. So she was having breakfast there every time she goes to work.

Go to work in the battalion 51 had its advantage, it was closer to the apartment, but that wouldn't change her habit of arriving early.

When she arrived, saw a child playing with a dog, they were close to the truck. Gabby decided to go already in uniform.

There were some guys sitting at a table down there, talking and other reading newspaper.

She paused a moment, when the girl spoke to her:

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Excuse me, you are the new paramedic?"

"I am" Gabby said smiling.

"My name is Anna."

Gabby felt she had seen her, but couldn't remember where. And her name was the same as Matt's daughter.

"Nice to meet you Anna, my name is Gabriella Dawson." Anna recognized her.

"You want to talk with the Chief Boden, I supposed."

"Yes, could you take me to him?" Gabby was delighted with her, looked very smart.

"Of course. Let's Pouch?"

Gabby was taken by surprise when Anna took her hand.

They passed the table where were Capp, Tony and Clark. Gabby said good morning to them.

"So you work here too?" Gabby asked.

Anna laughed.

"No, my dad is lieutenant here. I asked him to bring me, I miss Pouch" that followed behind them.

"Ah."

"This is the Chief Boden Officer. Good morning Connie! "

"Good morning, Anna!"

"I gotta go, I'm still going to school."

Gabby bent down so she could look better to Anna. She had blue eyes like Matt. Gabby remembered him, but soon pushed the thought away.

"Thank you and have a good class!"

"Okay" and then left running.

"Anna, where were you? Let's go before the shift begins. "

"I took the new paramedic to the Chief Boden Officer."

"All right, come on!"

 _Twenty minutes after_

"Casey, Chief is calling in the meeting room" said Cruz.

He was entering the battalion when Cruz found him.

Gabby was outside of vision Casey, who entered the room and looked directly at Boden.

"Good Morning! Before passing the instructions of the day, I present to you ... " he motioned for Gabby approach. When Gabby turned, Matt was in shock "the new paramedic of the ambulance 61: Gabriella Dawson."

Gabby smiled, looking around until her eyes stopped at Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **How about 8 reviews in this chapter?** **Then I update on Saturday. I wrote chapter 12 already. So review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **Guys, thanks for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby smiled, looking around until her eyes stopped at Matt.

Both were surprised to see each other.

Severide was near him and whispered: "You knew that? By your face I bet not."

Shay was slightly ahead and turned toward them.

"Hi, guys I am very happy to join this team. Thank you" Gabby said after looking away from Matt.

"Okay, now listen ..." Chief Boden continued.

Gabby sat down, her heart was racing and Matt too.

Chief Boden ended the meeting and one by one left the room.

"Gabriela, let's stock the ambulance" said Shay.

"Okay."

After leaving the meeting room Casey went straight to his office and Severide followed him.

"Dude, can I say something?" Casey just nodded.

"You were right, none of this is coincidence."

"I don't know what to do" Casey said as he walked from side to side.

"I must go and talk to her or try to keep as far as possible? Because it must be what she wants right? "

"What do you want to hear? Because for me it all sounds crazy."

"I know."

"How long are you paramedic?" Shay asked as she wrote down some things and Gabby organizing the material.

"Six years."

"The same time as me. I started here in Battalion 51."

"I started in Battalion 75, I had to stop for a year, then went to 87 and now I'm here."

"You'll like here, we are like a family. If you need something or someone to talk to count on me Gabriella."

"Thanks. And you can call me Gabby, "she said with a small smile.

And the first call of the day came for the truck, squad and ambulance.

They were called to fight a fire in a house, fortunately nothing serious happened to the couple and their two children.

Twice Matt and Gabby looked at each other, both trying to decipher what the other was thinking.

Around 10 p.m. the battalion was quiet and all gone to rest, but not Gabby. She was watching TV and nothing looked very interesting.

"Not tired? We had four calls today."

He stood next the couch where she was sat.

"I'm just taking a break."

"Is it okay if I stay with you?" Matt asked.

She hesitated: "hmm, of course."

"What are you watching?" he said looking to her.

"I am watching the news, is it okay for you?" she said.

"Whatever you want."

Gabby couldn't relax being close to him.

Matt, on the other hand seemed very relaxed, he needed. He didn't want to scare her with his next words: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"Do you like the reform in the apartment?"

"Yes, you did a great job. Thanks!"

"And how are Antonio, Laura and your nephews?"

"They are fine. I met your daughter this morning, at least I assume it's her, Anna."

"Yes."

"She's beautiful and very smart."

"Thank you!"

After a few minutes of silence between them.

"I miss you, I know we met a few times, but I really feel." He was the first to say.

Gabby remained silent.

"I should have called to you. We could start again. Doing it right this time" he said looking to her.

"Matt, we can, but…"

"But what?"

"We work together now and I don't think it would work out."

"We can try."

"I've tried it once and didn't work out. I'm tired of having my heart broken, I can't do that."

Matt felt very bad because somehow he was one of those people that hurt her.

He didn't have arguments, he was speechless before her.

"I think you are an excellent lieutenant, father and deserves to be happy and you'll" she got up and he after her.

"Gabby".

"Good night, Lieutenant" and she left him there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Shopping Mall**

"Gabby, you are so beautiful! This dress is very good on you."

"Do you think? I don't know."

"I think you should take."

"Hmm, I'll just take the jeans and blue blouse."

"How about a snack before we go?" asked Laura.

"Yes, I'm starving."

"You and Antonio will be able to ... you know," said Gabby when they are leaving the store.

"Yes of course. Don't worry, we'll be there with you."

"We'll take Diego and Eva, all right?"

"You think it's good?"

"They want to go Gabby, you know how much they loved him."

"I know. It's all right".

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I said what I am doing and they don't have to worry, that I would be fine."

Laura held her hand and squeezed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battalion 87**

A week later and Gabby wasn't so convinced that she could think of Matt only as Lt.

The last call showed that what had begun to feel for him wouldn't go away easily.

Flashback

The battalion was at the scene about 40 minutes trying to fight a fire in a warehouse, which had no casualties. Casey, Mouch and Hermann ended up trapped by flames and the other tried to help them out.

"Severide, report" Chief Boden said.

"We're almost there Chief."

Gabby couldn't get to hide that she was worried.

"It'll be all right," Shay said trying to reassure her.

Gabby just stared; she couldn't say anything.

"We're leaving Chief."

Gabby had to see him to make sure he was all right.

Mouch and Hermann were the first to leave, coughing rather because of smoke inhaled.

Matt was behind leaning on Severide.

Gabby approached. "What happened?"

"I think he was unconscious for a few minutes."

"I hit my head on something" Matt said.

"Put him here" Shay had brought the stretcher.

They checked him, but thought was better take him to Chicago Med; Matt didn't want to, but Boden ordered him to go.

Gabby was with him in the back of the ambo. Truck and Squad returned to the battalion.

Matt stared at her, she ran a hand through his hair: "You'll be fine" she said softly before making a small bandage on his forehead.

 **End of flashback**

"Mills, it was delicious!"

"Thank you Gabby!" she ate more of the muffins he had done.

"If you want I can write the recipe for you."

"I want, my nephews will love it."

Casey sat at the table saw the interaction between the two. He had no right to be jealous, but he was.

"Gabby, what are you doing on saturday?" asked Shay.

"Nothing I guess."

"Great, we and Severide are moving and we will have a party."

"Shay, no..."

"I don't take no for an answer."

"Shay."

"I know the whole thing between you and Matt."

Gabby was going to protest, but Shay didn't allow.

"Casey, Sev and I are best friends. Don't get me wrong, but this exchange of glances between you two... "

"We don't do this, we ..."

"Seriously, Gabby?"

"We are co-workers just that. Okay I go".

"Okay, then I write the address for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Cemetery**

Gabby had arrived just before of the others. She wanted to have a moment alone with him.

"Hey Sis" Antonio kissed her head.

"Hey."

Laura, Eva and Diego hugged her.

They took some flowers and put together that Gabby had taken.

 _Ryan Dawson_

 _Born 05/25/2014_

 _Died 05/26/2014_

 _Forever Loved_

Antonio put his hand on her back.

"I would do anything to have my son in my arms" Gabby said.

"I know you would".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or Chicago PD.**

 **Guys, thanks for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabby?"

She turned and was surprised, but very happy when she saw her parents.

"What are you doing here? You don't need ... "and her mother interrupted Gabby.

"He was our grandson, we wanted to be here with you, okay?"

"Okay. Mom."

They stood still for another half hour, before heading for the family bakery.

" How long do you think staying in Chicago?"

"We plan on staying at least another two weeks" answered Gomez.

"Great, I really miss you" Gabby said hugging her mother.

"We also want to know your apartment."

"Of course, if you want staying with me."

"We're gonna stay with Antonio, all right?," said Maria looking at Antonio.

"I'm glad you're here abuela" said Eva.

"I will prepare a dinner at home for you" Gabby said to her parents.

"I think it's a great idea."

At the end of the day Gabby was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep. After dinner at Antonio's house, she went straight home, she would work the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Severide and Shay's new apartment**

"Wow, I never thought I had so much stuff."

"Tell me about Shay. I will order a pizza, I'm hungry "said Severide.

Casey was in Shay's bedroom placing a bookshelf.

"You want a beer?" Severide asked Casey.

"No."

"Are you sure? We ordered a pizza."

"Yes."

"Shay invited Gabby to come on Saturday."

Casey continued what he was doing.

"You will come, right?"

"Of course."

"What do you have?" Severide asked because Casey was very quiet.

Casey finally stopped what he was doing.

"Nothing, I think I'll have that beer."

"I know: nothing."

When Severide was leaving the room Casey said: "I don't know what to do with how I feel about her."

Severide stopped and turned.

"Do you think you two can be just friends?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Matt, be her friend. Show that she can count on you as a friend and nothing more. Perhaps that let things easier, and maybe in the future she give a chance about what she feels for you too."

"I will do that, thank you."

"Guys: pizza. Come on "shouted Shay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battalion 51**

"I can't stand other call like that," said Cruz entering the common room.

"Mills, can you prepare something quick for us? I'm starving" asked Mouch.

"If you help me, I think so."

"I'll help you," said Gabby. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"What do you think to prepare ..."

Casey was coming when he saw Gabby and Mills talking, he went straight to his office.

Shay saw the scene. Severide entered and sat beside Mouch on the couch.

She stood up and whispered in the Severide's ear: "Hey, we need to do something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Casey and Gabby."

"Shay, they asked for help? No."

"If you don't want to help all right, but I will do something."

"I'm afraid of your plans."

"I'm not that bad."

"Okay, just don't put fire in our apartment, okay?" He laughed.

"You idiot" she patted his arm and sat back down.

 _1 hour later ..._

"Gabby, since Severide isn't good about how to do a party, I was wondering if you can help me."

"Yes, no problem."

"Great, can I get you on Saturday morning and you get dressed in our apartament, what do you think?"

"Can be."

"Thank you, Gabby."

Shay winked at Severide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gabby's Apartment**

"Mom, where is Dad? I thought he would come with you" she said after opening the door.

"He thought it would be nice I have some time alone with you, it's okay with you?" Maria said after taking her coat.

"Of course, I miss our conversations."

"I was thinking order some food."

"No. What do you have in your refrigerator? I think I can prepare something for us."

"I have a few things but I know you do miracles" Gabby said smiling.

They went to the kitchen. Maria looked at what there was in the refrigerator and Gabby took other ingredients.

"Your apartment is very beautiful Gabby."

"Thanks mom". Thanks to Matt she thought.

"Gabby?"

"Yup?"

"Where is the pan?"

"Here, take it."

After half an hour the dinner was ready. They were eating in the living room and Gabby decided to drink a glass of wine with her mother. Antonio would get Maria later.

"So tell me about the young man who worked to leave your apartment like this."

"What?" Gabby said a little confused.

"Antonio told me. Don't get upset with him, he cares about you."

"I know," she said a little irritated.

"Tell me."

"There is nothing to say, he did his job and that's it."

"Really Gabby? You'll do this with me?"

"Mom."

"Do you like him?"

"That doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"Antonio didn't tell you?"

"Told what?" Maria said curious.

"We work together, I was transferred to his battalion. I didn't know he worked there and he was as surprised as me."

"Gabby..."

"Yeah, you know, crazy, right?"

"It seems that destiny is working hard in favor of you" Mary said after taking another sip of wine.

"Mom, please!"

"Don't you think?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. After I saw him in the apartment the first time, we met again at a bar, we went out and things ended the way you know. "

"Is he cute?"

"Yup. Has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen "she said smiling.

"I'll bet. You two kissed?"

"Mom!"

"What? It's a normal question. "

"No, we didn't."

"If everything was cleared up, why aren't you together?"

"We work together, remember? He's my lieutenant."

"Hmm that's because of Josh?"

"I think I learned my lesson, not date coworkers."

"But Gabby, you didn't end the relationship because you had problems at work, but because he cheated on you. Sorry, remember you that."

"I know, but I had to face him every day. I don't want to go through that again."

"And this guy seems to be someone who would betray you? Honestly tell me."

" I can't say anything."

"If you give a chance you will know him better. Antonio like him."

"It should be because he investigated his life, so typical of Antonio."

"Do you like him?" Maria asked again.

"I think a lot about him."

"Come here" Maria called Gabby to lie her head in her lap.

"I'm really glad you're here mother."

"Me either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Severide and Shay's new apartment**

"Hi" Shay told Capp who was accompanied by a girl.

"Feel free" and pointed to the drinks.

Hermann and Otis were still at the bar, they were going to close a little early to join friends.

"Shay, you chose well, the apartment is beautiful!"

"Thank you Cindy!"

Severide was organizing some games for those who wanted to participate later.

"Shay, where's the bathroom?" asked Tony.

"Go ahead, it's on your right."

Half an hour later Brett and Chilli from another battalion arrived as well. Brett was with her boyfriend Roman.

The doorbell rang again and this time was Herman and Otis, who brought a few more drinks.

When Severide was closing the door Casey arrived.

"I thought you didn't come over."

"Me too, my sister went out with her friends and was slow in coming."

"It's all right."

He looked around, almost everyone had arrived, Gabby was missing.

"She is in the kitchen."

Casey laughed.

"I think she's trying to hide herself" said Severide.

"I'll work it out." Before Casey greeted friends and then went to the kitchen.

"Shay, I think your stove is broken."

"I think I can help with that." Her back was to him when he arrived.

She turned slowly: "Hi."

"Hi. May I? "he asked pointing to the stove.

"Of course." She pulled back slightly.

She was staring at him. He was handsome.

"Here, you can use now."

"Thank you!" She was again back to him.

"Gabby?"

"Yup?"

She put some snacks for baking.

"Can we at least be friends? I would be happy to be your friend."

"I think you must have regretted having ever liked me, no?"

He was confused by what she said.

"I mean, I've been acting childish with you. I'm sorry. I..."

"Gabby ..." He wasn't upset with her.

"I want to be your friend, I would be happy also to have your friendship Matt."

He walked over and reached out for her. She squeezed his hand.

"Hey, how about you join us?" said Shay.

They laughed at her and went to room.

All had dinner, then some were playing and others were just having a quiet conversation.

Hermann called Cindy to dance and other couples joined them.

After a few minutes Gabby decided to get some fresh air on the balcony of the apartment, she was with a little headache.

Casey was talking to Tony. He saw when she left the living room.

Move away a bit of the excitement was doing well to her. She could still hear the music and laughter. She sat in one of the chairs and was just staring at the sky.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked. Gabby turned slightly toward him.

"Hi? Yeah, just resting a bit" Gabby replied and looked back at the sky.

"It's a very beautiful night!"

"It is."

"I was wondering if you would accept to dance with me." Gabby looked at him again.

"Friends can dance" he said.

"I know" and she smiled a little at him.

He reached out, grabbed her and she stood up.

He put his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders. They were right there on the balcony, they danced for a few minutes.

She couldn't face him.

"Gabby?"

That's when she finally looked at him.

"Gabby, can I kiss you?"

"But we are friends" she said confused.

"I know, but sometimes friends kiss each other too."

She stared at him and could say no more.

He was leaning slowly and before he kiss her lips, she already had closed her eyes. He gave a small smile and kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Guys, thanks for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know, but sometimes friends kiss each other too."

She stared at him and could say no more.

He was leaning slowly and before he kiss her lips, she already had closed her eyes. He gave a small smile and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

They started with slow and short kisses.

Matt pulled her gently around the waist.

Gabby put her arms on his shoulders, then rested her hands on his neck, running her fingers through his hair. It worked as a signal to both and the kisses turned longer and Matt held her lips for a few seconds.

Shay didn't believe what she was seeing and gave a nudge in Severide when he passed her.

"It seems that they won't need my help" she said laughing.

"It's about time, right?" Severide said taking another sip of his drink.

"I don't want to mess this moment, but I know that they will begin to draw the attention of other people" said Shay.

"They're adults, they know what they are doing" replied Severide.

"Do you think? I'm going there."

"Casey, Gabby" she said softly.

They seemed distant of there.

Casey's hands caressing Gabby's back. Their faces were glued and breathing heavy.

"Guys" Shay spoke louder. Gabby stopped kissing him and put her hands on her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but people will, you know..."

"Thank you, Shay" Casey said without turning around.

"Shay, can you leave me at home?" Gabby asked

"I can do that, I have to go because I have to get Anna. I didn't drink just because of that."

Gabby just nodded.

"I'll get my purse."

"I'm going with you," said Shay. She was curious to know how it all began.

After 10 minutes they returned. Gabby and Casey said goodbye to everyone, Hermann and Cindy decided it was time to go too.

The way to the car was made in silence. Matt opened the door for her, then went to the side of the driver.

"You still remember my address?" Gabby asked.

"Never forget" he said.

He started the car and drove out.

Gabby stared out the window. Matt from time to time looked at her.

When they stopped at a red light, he took her hand and they intertwined fingers.

She turned to him. He kissed her hand.

In 20 minutes they arrived at the Gabby's address.

"Matt, listen..."

"I know... nothing changed and we're just friends."

Matt had no right to demand anything from her.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Good night, Gabby."

He waited until she entered the building.

He felt that had something more that prevented Gabby to surrender to what she was feeling from him. Maybe the story of working together were only a part of something much bigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dawson's Bakery**

Gabby was having breakfast with her parents in the family bakery.

"Good morning!" Gabby said to her mother.

"Good morning my dear!"

She greeted her father, Laura, Antonio and nephews. Then sat next to her mother.

"Tell me about it."

"About what mom?" Gabby said.

"You know ..." but Gabby didn't understand.

"The party, Gabby. He was there? You finally kissed?"

"Mom! Please ..." Maria was staring at her.

Gabby saw that wasn't going to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Yes, we kissed, but it won't happen again."

"Why not?"

"Because we're friends and especially co-workers."

"I know... When are you doing dinner at your house?"

"How about Wednesday?"

"I think it's great. What are you going to prepare?"

"I want to make a recipe that is in Grandma's book."

"I can help you if you want."

"I want it."

Antonio had to go the kitchen and his mother followed him.

"Antonio, I need your help."

"What's up?"

"I want to know Matt."

Antonio was confused.

"I'm leaving in few days and before going I need to make sure that he is a good guy to Gabby. I think she likes him and I don't want to see her suffer."

"Mom, I don't think it's a good idea, Gabby won't like to see you meddling in her life."

"Antonio, Gabby will make dinner on Wednesday, so just do what I will say to you."

"Okay, Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Matt's house**

"What about going to the park this afternoon?"

"I would love it. Can I call Violet?"

"Of course, I'll make a call to your aunt. Now breakfast."

The bell rang.

"Who can be at this hour?" Anna asked.

"I have an idea" he said smiling.

"Uncle Sev and aunt Shay?" she asked excitedly.

"Stay here."

"Where is my favorite goddaughter?"

"Shay, I miss you!" Anna said after hug Shay.

"And where's my hug?"

Anna hugged Severide too.

"Sit down and be comfortable."

After talking a bit and end her breakfast, Anna went to the backyard to play.

"So, will you tell us? Or will we have to take it away from you?"

"There's nothing to tell," Casey said putting the juice container in the refrigerator.

"So, that kiss was nothing?" Severide asked.

"That kiss was everything but..." said Casey.

"But what?" Shay said.

"We are just friends. That's what she wants and I will respect."

"Look guys, you are weird."

"Shay, that kiss had to happen if not we would be crazy, you know?"

"Of course, the tension between you is perceived by far" Shay laughed.

He threw the cloth to wipe dishes in her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battalion 51**

"Hi, excuse me. Where can I find Matthew Casey?"

"Who do you want?"

"Sophia Halls, his girlfriend."

"Lieutenant Casey, your girlfriend Sophia Halls is out there and she wants to talk to you" said Connie in the common room when everyone was having lunch.

Casey was in shock. They no longer on speaking terms since the incident in the restaurant. He had no idea what she wanted and why she said that was his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Connie."

Before getting up he looked at Gabby who quickly looked away.

"It's just a misunderstanding, Gabby. They finished a while" Shay said, trying to reassure her.

Gabby said nothing and continued eating.

Casey was quite angry with Sophia.

"What are you doing here? Why did you say that you are my girlfriend?"

"Hi to you too, Matt."

"You never came to my work, why are you here?"

"I brought your CDs that you had lent me and said I was your girlfriend because I thought it would be easier to talk to you." She spent a bag for him.

"You should have called me before."

"If I had maybe you didn't want to meet me, so..."

"Is that all? I was having lunch before you arrive."

"That's it. It was good to see you."

Casey didn't say anything and she left.

Gabby spent the rest of the day keeping busy and away from him.

 _Few hours later..._

"Loved this movie, Julia Roberts is a great actress" Shay said before giving a long yawn. "I will lie down, I'm sleepy, are you coming?"

It was midnight and everyone had gone to bed.

"I'll stay a little longer here, I'm still sleepless" said Gabby.

"Okay, good night!"

Gabby was changing channels trying to find something interesting to see.

"Not sleepy?"

"Damnit, Casey, don't scare me like that!" she said putting her hand over her chest.

"Sorry" he smiled.

"Don't do that ever again."

"Okay." He sat on the couch next to her.

They stayed quiet until: "She's not my girlfriend, she was, but no more, I swear."

"You don't need to explain it to me."

"Why? Because you know that my heart is yours?"

"Casey ..."

"What?"

"Don't make things more difficult."

They were silence again.

And again Casey took the initiative.

He looked at her and said, "We're friends."

"We are" she said looking at him. Then she realized what he was thinking: "I won't do it" and she got up to leave.

Then he rose and they were facing each other. He approached, he was just a few centimeters from her.

"I do then," he said.

Gabby wanted to say something but couldn't.

He put his hands on her cheek.

She'd be disappointed with herself later but she didn't resist and kissed him before he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Thanks for reviews.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby wanted to say something but she couldn't. So he put his hands on her cheek.

She'd be disappointed with herself later but she didn't resist and kissed him before he could do.

He slided his hands up to her neck, then to her shoulders, her arms and finally reached her waist.

Her hands were on his waist, then she put her hands on his chest and was going up past the shoulders and wrapped him in her arms.

They were kissing desperately .

Breathless he said between kisses: "I ... want… to kiss you ... forever ..."

"Stop... to talk..." was the only thing she said.

Suddenly she stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"You heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked.

"Maybe a noise."

"I heard nothing. If you're saying that to get rid of me forget! "

And he kissed her again. After few seconds they both heard.

"Did you hear now?"

He nodded and reached out to her: "Come on."

"No."

"Come on, Gabby" he said.

She took his hand when she heard footsteps approaching and they went out quickly.

Casey took her to the turn-out gear room.

"Are you crazy?" she said leaning on the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I don`t know. What do you think?" he said.

"You are crazy" she said when she saw him approaching.

"Okay, but before answer me…" he smiled: "Don't you want I kiss you?"

"Don't look at me like that" said Gabby.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like... like..." she couldn't finish.

"Like being in love?" he added.

He had the power to leave her speechless.

He took another step, kissed her and she kissed him back.

After a few minutes kissing, he told her: "I want us to stop being just friends."

"No, Casey."

"No?"

"No" and she pushed him with her hands.

"Why? Explain to me because I want to understand. Or it means nothing to you? "

"Of course it means something, but my answer is no."

"Got it. You think I'm not worth for you, isn't it?" he said angry.

"What are you talking? That's not true" she said disappointed because he thought that.

"So what is it? Tell me I'll understand."

"I don't have to explain my decisions for you" she yelled.

He ran a hand through his hair, lowered his head and sighed.

"Hmm okay. I... you know what, never mind" and he left her alone.

After he left, she sat on the floor, put her hands on her head and cried.

Severide had seen them kissing in the common room and made a joke doing noises and sounds of steps.

When Casey came back to the common room: "You and Gabby had fun?" Severide asked.

"Leave me alone" Casey snapped and went straight to his office.

Severide was confused by his reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Gabby's Apartment**

To put his mother's plan into action, Antonio had to do a short visit at Gabby's apartment.

He called her several times to make sure she would be home, but she didn't answer, so he decided to go there anyway.

He knocked the door twice and at the third time Gabby went to the door and opened it.

"What's going on that you don`t answer my calls?"

She was puffy eyes: "Have you been crying?"

"I was just watching a movie, the girl dies in the end, that's all."

But that didn't convinced Antonio.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she went into the kitchen.

"Just knowing if you are okay?

"I'm ."

"Can I go to the bathroom" Antonio said.

"Go ahead. I'll be in the bedroom."

He looked around searching what he could use as a good reason for Matt be at the dinner that Gabby invited her family. Antonio would have breaking something: window, a tap, sink. He chose the sink, but he wouldn't do that today, but the day of the dinner.

Then he went to the bedroom to talk to Gabby.

He saw that she was still crying and the television was on the news channel now.

"Gabby, why are you crying? Don't lie to me."

"I ... I and Casey had a fight."

"Why?"

"Because he wants us to be more than friends."

"What's wrong with that? He's not Josh."

"You don't know, I know what I went through in the battalion when everyone found out he cheated on me. The jokes and everything. And now Bryan . That sucks, Antonio! I am tired."

"Gabby, you can't live like this. Not all people are like them."

"Besides, I'm not a complete woman, who wants to be with someone who can't..." she couldn't finish.

"You can search for a treatment, I will help you to pay."

"Antonio, I don't want it. Maybe is a sign that I wasn't born to ..."

Antonio interrupted her: "Don't say that" he said putting his hand on her face.

"Now listen to me. Matt really likes you. He ... How do I say? He saw you before you met for the first time here."

Gabby was confused.

"Remember when you took Eva and Diego to the park? He said he saw you dancing. And then had that accident you told me, his battalion was there and saw you again. Since then you are in his mind."

"He said all this to you?"

"When you showed up here before the reform, what do you think he thought? Gabby, he likes you. And believe he felt very bad because he lied to you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? "

"Why did he never tell me these things?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"It doesn't matter now. I yelled at him, I think I'm the last person he wants to see on earth."

"Is it? Or you are too proud to talk to him?"

Gabby stayed in silence.

"I have to go. Think about what I said."

She followed him to the door and said goodbye.

Gabby didn't know what to think about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Molly's**

"More one shot, Lieutenant?"

"Please Hermann."

"You are here" said Severide.

"Why? I should be at home drowning in a bucket of ice cream?" Casey said.

"Wow, what happened to you? I thought that kiss someone was good, but in your case I think it's the opposite. "

"I've always been very wise, but I think I got lost somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a bad guy, Severide?"

"You want to explain to me what's going on?"

"Gabby said that she wants nothing with me and I think it must be the thousandth time."

"Don't exaggerate, Casey."

"Okay., second or third. And what I do? I stand here like an idiot trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong. "

"Did you ever think that maybe she's not interested in you?"

"No way. The way we look each other, kissed and even when there is silence between us."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"Really?" Casey said with sadness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Antonio`s house**

"Son!"

"Hi, Mom" said Antonio after walking to the hall; his mother was in the living room.

"So what do we have to break to have Matt at Gabby's apartment?" she said laughing.

"We won't break anything."

"I already told you, I can handle Gabby."

"It`s not that. Sit down… I went to Gabby's apartment and I saw her crying."

"What happened?"

"They had a fight."

"What did he do to her?"

"Nothing. She wants nothing with him. The reasons you already know. "

Maria was sad to hear that.

"Sometimes Gabby is so stubborn" she said.

"And I don't know? Let it go, mom."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Guys, now I have a beta reader. I'm so happy. Thanks Chicago Fire Buddies.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabby's parents left two weeks ago, they had returned to the Dominican Republic. The dinner that Gabby prepared was a success, Gabby's mother was very proud.

Life returned to its normal rhythm, but not Gabby's heart. She missed her parents and Matt too. There wasn't a lot of long looks from him and he had only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary. It had been consuming Gabby even more after what Antonio had told her.

She made a mistake pushing him and now she would have to live with it.

"Anna, don't run in the battalion. Do you hear me?" Mat said while they were still in the parking lot.

"Yes, Dad. Can we go now?"

"Of course."

Anna was very excited to spend the day in the battalion. She didn't have class today and begged her father to take her. He took her to his office to leave Anna's stuff.

"Let's grab something to eat."

"I'm starving," Anna told her father, grabbing ahold of his hand.

He got some juice, as well as bread and some strawberries and set them down at the table. Matt went to the locker room to get changed.

"Good Morning, Gabby!" Anna told the young women when she saw Gabby entering the common room.

Gabby was surprised to see her: "Good morning!" Gabby sat next to Shay

"So Anna, are excited about the Annual Barbecue on Saturday?" Shay asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if I'll go."

"Why?"

"Dad said he might not go."

"No way, where will I get a partner as good as you in the competitions there?"

Anna laughed.

"Maybe, you can talk to him."

"You bet I will!" Shay laughed

Gabby heard the conversation between Shay and Anna and wondered if Matt wouldn't go because of her. She thought about talking to him and said that she couldn't go. Gabby wanted to take Eva and Diego with her, but she would have to do that next time. Anna couldn't let go. Gabby will fix it.

After 10 a.m. came the first call of the day.

Severide and Casey went with Shay and Gabby to Chicago Med because the victim had a piece of metal stuck in his leg and it could only be removed at the hospital; let's just say he didn't take it well.

Severide and Casey helped the nurses and doctor take out the metal pieces by unscrewing each nut and bolt.

Gabby and Shay were filling out papers.

"I can't believe it."

"What?" Gabby asked still looking the papers that she was filling.

"Never mind" Shay sighed

"What is it?" Gabby looked at where Shay pointed.

"Hallie"

Hallie and Matt were talking. Both smiling each other.

"They dated a few years ago and ended after she went to Africa."

"It looks like she's back and asking for a second chance, huh?" Gabby didn't hide her jealousy.

"Sorry, I didn't want-"

"It's okay, Shay. He's single and he can date whoever he wants. I'm going to the ambulance."

Once they arrived to the battalion, Casey went to his office to make the report.

Gabby went to the bathroom, then to the ambulance because she had forgotten her phone there.

Anna was next to the ambo playing with Pouch.

"She likes you" Gabby said to Anna.

"I like her too. I wanted to have a dog, but for now I can't."

"And about the hamster, your father said you wanted one."

"He said maybe if I win one on my birthday."

"That's good!"

Gabby then reached down and Pouch licked her hand.

"She likes you too" Anna said smiling.

"I think so. How about giving her something to eat?"

Anna nodded.

"Come on, Pouch!" They walked toward the common room.

Matt went to pick up a coffee, as he passed in the hallway he saw through the window Gabby and Anna talking, when he realized they were walking toward the common room he snuck back to his office.

They had two more calls in the day, after dinner Anna went to her father's officer to get some sleep.

Matt went to wash some clothes; he was putting some t-shirts in the washing machine when Gabby appeared.

"You want to use it? I'm in no hurry "he said. There was only one washing machine working.

"No, it's alright." Gabby assured, smiling at him

He continued separating the clothes.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to the Annual Barbecue on Saturday, so you can go."

Matt was confused.

"I don't understand" he said.

"Anna said you won't, I figured that's why-"

"Because you'll be there. Is that what you think?" he completed.

"Well, I know you're upset with me and-" he cut her off.

"I was a little disappointed, but I get it: you don't feel the same as me. I played it all wrong. About the barbecue, I said maybe we won't go because I have an old client who needs my help on Saturday, that's why."

Gabby was ashamed and in shock because he believed that she didn't like him.

"Ah, okay. I'm glad we cleared that up" she said astonished and left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Annual Barbecue**

"You want something to eat?" Gabby asked Diego and Eva.

"Sure" said Diego.

"I just want a soda" said Eva.

"Okay, there is a table of food, come on!"

Most of the 51 Battalion had arrived, but Boden and his wife, Donna, along with Matt and Anna hadn't arrived yet.

Gabby served her niece and nephew and went to the table where Shay was. One hour later she saw Casey and Anna coming. She was really happy to see them. That's when she saw Hallie coming behind.

"Gabby, you missed your chance with him" she thought to herself. She was going to put her best smile and would get through that situation.

Casey, Anna and Hallie sat with Hermann and his family. After a while one of them, who was coordinating the barbecue, called the kids for some activities.

Gabby took Diego and Eva.

"Hi."

Gabby turned and saw Matt and Anna.

"You were able to come." Gabby smiled

"Yeah, my client canceled"

"I'm glad you're here" Gabby said smiling at him and then Anna.

"Me too" he told her.

Gabby, Diego, Eva, Anna and Casey formed a team for the soccer competition. They had a lot of fun. Their team ranked second place in the game.

Then there was a sack race. Matt and Gabby were watching the children playing.

"Want to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Sorry to ask, but what happened to Anna's mother?" Gabby asked, deciding to ask him even if it wasn't her business

"She died of cancer when Anna was four" he looked at Anna.

"I'm sorry."

"It was really hard at first."

"I'm sure it was."

Then they stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Matt-"

Gabby was going to say something when Hallie came.

"Excuse me, Matt, can you come here?"

"Sure, do you mind look Anna for a few minutes?"

"No, you can go" Gabby said.

"So what's up?" Shay said sitting next to Gabby.

"Shay, he thinks I don't feel anything for him."

"You know your reaction to his advances the reason, right?"

"Yes, I know. But-" and Anna shouted calling for Shay.

"You can go, we'll talk later"

 **After 15 minutes Matt returned.**

"Who won?" He asked.

"Anna won once and Diego as well."

"Why isn't your friend here with us?" Gabby asked.

"Hallie? She left, but will be back later."

"You're together?" Gabby couldn't help herself but ask.

"Hallie and I?" Matt asked confused.

"Yes. You would make a lovely couple." They were looking each other now, once Gabby has finished. Gabby didn't know she had the courage to say that.

"You think?" he asked with an intrigued expression.

"Sure are."

"It's a shame because she's married" he said laughing.

Gabby was so embarrassed that she didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know, sorry, I-"

"It's okay, she went to get her husband at Chicago Med and then come back. He's a doctor too."

"I'm so sorry, Matt."

"It's alright, even if she wasn't married I wouldn't be interested in another girl except for this one right in front of me" he smiled at her and stood up going towards Anna.

That look, which he had to her, was there again; at least that's what she thought.

"Dad, look what I won!" Anna squealed, very pleased with herself.

"Wow, baby girl! I am very proud of you" Matt said, hugging her.

They spent some more time with their friends of the battalion; that was until Hallie joined the group with her husband.

The Barbeque ended a few hours later. Gabby said goodbye and left. She went to the parking lot with Eva and Diego.

Matt was leaving when he saw them and stopped the car "Want a ride?"

Gabby had her phone in her hand.

"My brother's supposed to come to pick us, but he just called and said to grab a cab." Gabby said, not wanting to sound too needy.

"I'll take you."

"We don't want to bother you."

"Gabby, common. Please."

Gabby accepted the offer.

"Anna and I are going to eat a pizza. You want to go with us?"

Eva and Diego shared excited glances at each other and nodded their heads rapidly.

"I don't know… I'll have to talk to Laura." Gabby told the two.

"Call her then" said Matt.

Gabby called Laura and she said they could go.

The kids loved it. Matt and Gabby had fun too.

While the kids were playing in the game arena, Matt and Gabby had some time alone.

"I'm curious, did Shay tell you about Hallie to you?"

"Shay, she…"

"Okay, I get it" he said laughing.

"Matt, Antonio told me about you seeing me in the park and on the day of the accident. Why didn't you tell me?"

Matt was surprised.

"I thought I would scare you."

"Matt... I feel the same as you, I like you too."

Those words accelerated his heart.

They kept staring at each other: "Auntie, can we go? I'm tired."

Gabby looked at his nephew: "Sure, we can."

They paid the bill and left.

The children had fallen asleep on the way. When they arrived Antonio's house, Matt helped Gabby carry them.

Antonio and Laura were waiting for them, and when they heard the door open to reveal the two adults with their sleepy children in their arms, they took Eva and Diego upstairs.

Matt waited them to exit: "Anna's sleeping at my sister's today…"

"A half hour at my apartment?" Gabby asked.

"Meet you there." He agreed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Sorry for mistakes (English isn't my mother tongue).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later and Matt had not arrived yet, Gabby was worried.

As soon as she got home started to rain. At first the rain was weak, but now it was strong.

Maybe he had given up or Anna didn't want to stay in her aunt's house. Does he stuck somewhere because of the rain?

And if she called him asking if everything was fine? This might sound she was desperate, right?

In the end, she eventually decided to make a hot chocolate. In a rainy night would fall very well.

After a few minutes she heard the doorbell.

With her heart beat faster and nervousness she opened the door with a huge smile.

"Good evening, sorry to bother you, but could get me some sugar?" It was her neighbor, Mrs. Maggie, she was 60 years old and lived alone.

"Sure," said Gabby.

Maggie gave Gabby a container which she could put sugar.

Gabby came back in a moment and Maggie thanked her.

It's been two hours, Matt hadn't come or called.

She drank the chocolate she had prepared, she separated a cup for Matt.

She went to the living room and checked again if the door was locked. She turned off the lights of the rooms, she went to the bedroom and put her pajamas.

Finally, she turned off the lamp next to the bed.

She wasn't sleepy, but closed her eyes, tomorrow she would work, so she needed to rest.

Suddenly heard a sound in the distance, passed a few seconds and again. Doorbell.

"Who could be?" she said quietly.

She again turned on the lamp, again heard the doorbell.

She puts on her robe and went to living room. She turned on the room lights and opened the door.

"Matt ..."

"Sorry I'm late."

He was completely wet and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Come in, come on!" she said.

"I bought these flowers and started to rain. I got stuck at store. Finally I was in my way to here and my tire went flat. Were you sleeping? Of course you were."

"Not" she replied.

"Tomorrow I'll buy other flowers for you, because these are horrible" he said awkwardly.

"Of course not, I'm staying with these" she said, taking the flowers of his hand.

"I'll buy other."

"Matthew Casey" Gabby said seriously. Matt understood that he shouldn't argue about it.

He opened his jacket: "Look, I managed to save it," he said smiling. It was a box of chocolates.

Gabby could kiss him here and now, but before he had to dry himself, if not he would get sick.

"Thank you! You're all wet, I'll get a towel for you."

He started to take off his jacket.

Gabby was coming and saw Matt shirtless.

"Damn, what rain!" he said.

"Gabby?" for about three seconds she stood staring at his body.

"Yes?" and she looked at him. "Here, the towel, I have this shirt and pants, I think they fit you."

"Thank you!"

"You can get changed in the bathroom, it is there" she said pointing.

"Okay."

10 minutes later he came back.

She made a new hot chocolate for him.

"Here, I think this will warm you up. Give me your clothes, I will put them to dry."

The rain didn't seem to go away.

He turned when he heard her footsteps.

"Come here" he said.

She smiled and walked to him.

He put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. She hugged him holding him around the waist.

Gabby rested her head on his chest: "I thought you weren't coming anymore."

"And miss this hot chocolate? No way" he said jokingly.

"Even if I had to face a thousand dragons I would come" he said and laughed.

"My Prince" Gabby said with a laugh. "Can you give me one more chance?" she said looking at him.

He looked at her and leaned a little more and they kissed.

Gabby moved to stand in front of him and put her hands on his neck.

Matt put his hands on her waist.

"I ... said ... that ... I... want... kiss you forever?" Matt said between kisses.

Gabby laughed: "Did" and she stopped to kiss him. She looked at him: "And I told you to stop talking."

Matt laughed. "Okay, I got the message" and they kissed again.

Matt lifted her and placed her around his waist. Her legs wrapped him. He hugged her to keep her attached to his body.

He then kissed her neck, for a moment she opened her eyes and saw that in the wall clock was midnight.

She pulled away slightly and looked at him: "Matt, it's midnight and we have work tomorrow."

"We have?" He said gasping for breath.

"We have."

"We won't work tomorrow" he said.

"Yes, we will!" she said seriously to him.

"Okay, Gabriella Dawson."

"Don't call me like that," she said again giving a pat on his arm.

"Then how?"

"Gabby."

"No, I prefer baby, baby."

She gave a huge smile: "I like that."

"Okay, let's sleep" he said and put her down.

"I'll get a pillow and a blanket for you. It's okay if you sleep on the couch? "

"No problem" he said reassuringly.

The Gabby's sofa was large and looked very comfortable.

"Good night! " she gave him a peck.

"Good night baby!"

Matt turned off the lights and lay down. In fact, the day had been very tiring.

Gabby turned off the lamp and lay down.

The rain fell outside, some thunder and then a bang. Gabby had a light sleeper and woke up. She always left a light on hallway. The apartment wouldn't be completely in the dark. But the power off and the apartment was in darkness now.

The noise and darkness left her a little frightened.

She walked slowly into the living room and reached the sofa where Matt was.

He was sleeping.

She lifted his blanket a bit.

"Gabby?"

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared by the rain and the energy was gone."

"Sure, come."

He lay back and she leaned over him.

"Thanks!"

And he kissed her forehead.

"I'll protect you."

Now she would be able to sleep better and with a huge smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Battalion 51**

Gabby was the first to wake up, she woke Matt. He still had to go home to shower and put on clean clothes.

When she arrived the battalion she didn't find him.

After a few minutes he arrived, she was in the ambulance with Shay when she saw him.

He went to the locker room and then went to his room.

"Gabby, we have everything?" They were stocking the ambulance.

Gabby was about to answer when her phone rang.

Matt sent a message asking her to go to his office.

"Hmm I think so" she said looking at the list. "We finished?" Gabby asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay" Shay said.

She knocked on the officer door and entered.

"Hi. You missed already?" she joked.

He smiled. "Yes, a lot." They kissed.

She felt his lips warm.

"I think you have a fever."

"I'm feeling hot, but I think it's because of you" he laughed and kissed her.

"Matt, I'm serious. Wait here."

She came back with a thermometer.

"Let's see how's your temperature."

She stood idly watching him.

"You will take care of me if I'm sick?" he asked pouting.

She thought he was cute and approached him.

"I'll baby" she said before kissing him quickly.

"I want to hold you close to me forever" and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me see the thermometer" she asked.

"Yes, you have fever, I'll give you something and if you don't feel better we decide what to do, okay?" She said, putting her hand on his face.

"You're the boss here" he said and put an arm on her shoulders.

"Really?" She laughed.

They kissed and this lasted a few minutes before the door opened.

"Casey and Dawson, what are you doing?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

 **Thanks beta reader The Ry gal.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Casey" said Severide while opening the door. When he saw them kissing he asked "Guys, what are you doing?"

They immediately turned away from each other, both feeling awkward with the situation.

"You want to have a little fun? Just lock the door, okay?" Severide said before closing the door.

"My God, what was that?" Gabby asked, putting her hand to her chest.

"Calm down" Casey said, approaching her and putting his hands on her arms: "But yes, Severide's right, I forgot to lock the door."

"What was I thinking? I'm at work, I shouldn't have kissed you. Imagine if someone else had caught us?" she said.

"Gabby, listen to me. We kissed, you didn't do anything alone." Casey made her look at him while he tried to reassure her, but failed.

"I have to go," she said before leaving.

Casey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The day was pretty intense in the station, mainly for ambulance 61. Gabby and Shay were already returning from Chicago Med: "Casey slept in my apartment last night."

"I knew it! Tell me everything "Shay said before parking the ambulance quickly. "That's why you were acting different this morning."

"Different? Me? Shay!"Gabby exclaimed.

"Tell me!" Shay was anxious for the response.

"Calm down, nothing happened, except that we kissed."

"That's great!" Shay said happy for them. "But then, why did he sleep there?"

"After the barbecue we went out to get pizza with the kids and I decided to tell him what I felt for him. So we agreed to meet at my apartment. But he arrived very late and worst of all he was wet because the rain. It was too late for him to go home, so he slept in my apartment."

"That's why he's been sneezing all day" Shay said.

"That's it. Can you believe he brought me flowers and a box of chocolates? "Gabby sighed at the thought and smiled.

"He's very romantic. You're a lucky girl" Shay blinked at Gabby.

"But I think I made a mistake this morning" Gabby said a little disappointed.

"What?" Shay was worried.

"Severide caught us kissing in Matt's office and I kind of freaked out. Imagine if it had been someone else? I don't think Casey liked my reaction."

"Gabby, don't think too much about it. Casey is a nice guy and he really likes you."

"I know, but..."

"No buts."

"Okay, thanks Shay."

"I'm here when you need. How about if we get a snack? "

"I think that sounds great" Gabby said.

The evening arrived at station 51 and the team returned from a call. Mills went to the kitchen to prepare something with Cruz's help. Casey went to his office, so he began the report.

Gabby waited a moment before following him, she didn't want her co-workers knew the romance between her and Casey, not now. She knocked on the door lightly and opened it, he looked up and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why don't you come in? You know, I don't bite." Gabby gave him a small smile.

"I know, however I might bite," she said.

Casey waggled his eyebrows: "Interesting" he said with a mischievous giggle: "Seriously, come in."

"I'm alright here. So, are you okay?"

Casey realized she wasn't going to give in, so he got up and went to the door. They were facing each other, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "I'm fine, thank you for taking care of me."

"I'm sorry I freaked out this morning" Gabby said feeling relieved.

"It's okay. Listen, I can't promise that I won't kiss you at work, but I promise it will be when we're alone and certainly behind a locked door."

"Matthew Casey" Gabby said giving him a wider smile.

"What? You're my girl, my girlfriend."

Gabby blushed. "Am I?"

"Yes and I'm your boyfriend, Gabriela Dawson." Gabby patted his shoulder. Matt loved to call her Gabriela and she knew it.

"Okay boyfriend. I'll see if Mills and Cruz finished dinner."

"I'll finish this report and then I'm coming."

Gabby was turning to leave when Matt grabbed her arm, "Gabby?"

"Yeah."

"You make me very happy!"

They both smiled. Gabby moved a little closer and whispered something in his ear. Matt was very surprised by what she said and just nodded before she left. Once dinner was served everyone gathered to eat, and after all, had finished, they went into the dormitory. "Hi." Gabby said.

"Hi, baby" and he reached her hand pulling her to sit on the couch beside him.

Gabby asked him to wait in the common room after everyone went to lie down.

She sat beside him, he automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"You smell so good" Gabby said. Matt smiled at her and kissed her forehead again. Gabby kissed his neck many times. They looked at each other and were leaning into the kiss, bringing their faces and finally kissed.

Gabby was slowly putting her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. They stayed like that for at least 10 minutes, until she broke the kiss: "I have to go."

"No, one more minute." Matt said, She smiled and they kissed again.

When Gabby realized it, she was already on top of him. She broke the kiss again: "You make me very happy." She gave him one last kiss before she left and exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Matt's house**

"What does my favorite girl in the world want to do this Saturday?" Matt asked Anna while they were having breakfast.

"Can we do anything I want?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yes," he replied, smiling.

"I want to go to the zoo."

"We went last month. Are you sure you want to go again?"

"Yes, but this time I think we could invite Violet ..." Anna loved to have fun with Violet.

"Sure, let's ask her," he said before taking another sip of coffee.

"... And maybe we can invite Gabby, Eva and Diego."

Matt gave a half smile, it would be nice to spend time with Gabby. Matt didn't tell to Anna about their relationship. Would now be the right time to tell her? He needed to ask Gabby, too.

"I don't know, their parents have to let them go."

"But we can at least try?"

"Of course. I'm going to call Gabby."

 _Some hours later_

"Anna, come on! We still have to get Violet. "

"I'm coming." Anna was finally down the stairs. Matt picked up Violet and they were heading to the zoo. "Dad, they will meet us there?"

"I don't know, Gabby wasn't so sure they could go. Sorry." Anna was a little disappointed. In fact, Gabby had said they would be waiting there. But, Matt wanted to make it a surprise for Anna. Matt had designated a place where they could meet when they got there.

They were walking through the zoo, "Look dad, they're here! Gabby, Eva and Diego. "When he saw Gabby, he waved at her and the children all smiled. Anna ran over to them, she was very excited.

"Anna don't run, watch out!"

"Hi" Anna said when she got over to them. Matt and Gabby had a little conversation and began walking through the zoo. The adults walked behind the kids, so when the kids stopped, they stopped too.

"What did you say to Anna? She seemed very surprised to see us. " Gabby asked while the children were watching the monkeys.

"I said you weren't sure you could come, I wanted to surprise her."

"Oh Matt."

"Gabby, I want to tell Anna we're dating."

The children began to walk again.

"Of course, her opinion is very important." Gabby stated

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure she thinks like me" Matt chuckled.

"Yeah? And what does she think?"

"That you're a great girl!"

"You have my brother's approval, so I'd say you are a great guy" she said smiling.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," he said.

"But you can't."

"I know, but when I get a chance I'll kiss you, know that." Gabby blushed. At the end of the tour, they went into a small shop. Matt and Gabby said that kids could each choose something to buy. The store was not so big, so Gabby and Matt could see them from anywhere. When Matt surprised Gabby by kissing her, she kissed him back. It lasted less than a minute, but enough for them to feel their hearts racing. "Matt ... the kids."

"Don't worry, they didn't see anything."

"Okay, I trust you" and she kissed his cheek.

"I want to ask you something very important. I hope your answer is yes. "

"What?" Gabby asked, holding his hand.

"Please say yes."

"Matt, just say it. What is it?"

"All right. I want us to have our first date, a true date" he said smiling.

"I don't know. We had one and it didn't work, you remember." she replied, unsure

"I know, so I want to do it right this time Gabby. So what do you say?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns to NBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was in the bathroom, which was in her bedroom. "Anna, how many times I have asking you to keep your toys after playing? "Casey said after entering her bedroom.

Anna finished brushing her teeth: "Sorry dad. I was going to do it before sleeping."

"I'll do just this time" he said.

"Thank you!" Anna went to her bed and put the covers over her. Matt put the toys in their respective places and some in a box, then sat in the Anna's bed: "You want me to read something to you?"

"Not today, I'm tired."

"Did you have fun?" he said running his hand through her hair.

"Yes, I hope we do it again and that Eva and Diego can go with us."

"And Gabby, you would like if she goes too?"

"Sure, she's really nice!"

"I agree with you! So sleep well, princess! I love you" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you!"

Matt turned off the light and left. "Daddy?"

"What?" And he sat back down on her bed.

"Hmmm... I was thinking ... you and Gabby are dating? I saw you two kissing." Matt was surprised.

"Look, Gabby and I are friends first of all, but we really like each other a bit more than that. We like to talk, being together- "

"Kissing" Anna added laughing. Matt blushed. "Gabby likes me" Anna said.

"Yes, she really likes you and that's good, right?"

"I think so. Do you think she could be one day my new mother?" Matt was a little shocked. It was the first time that Anna spoke to him something like that.

"I don't know, but we can find out together. What do you think?"

"Do you think she'd like to have a daughter like me?" Anna was doing Matt almost cry.

"Of course! You're a great girl, just need to learn to keep your toys "he said smiling.

"I can do that."

"Sure you can." They were a few seconds in silence.

"So it's okay if I date Gabby?"

"Yes." Anna smiled.

"Okay, now it's time to sleep. Love you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before sleeping Gabby decided have tea and watch TV. She was resting in her bed when her phone rang: "Hi, baby."

"Hi, is everything okay?" Gabby asked Matt.

"Yes, I'm just calling to know if you enjoyed our time together."

"Yes, my nephews loved it but I have to admit they were exhausted and my sister loved it" Gabby said laughing.

"Anna was pretty tired too. I took great pictures of them. Look, I have something to tell you: Anna saw us kissing."

"Matt, I told you. What are we gonna do?" she asked worried.

"Anna wanted to know if we were dating."

"And what did you say?"

"I said if it's okay we date and she said yes."

"I don't know. Are you sure? Because if she doesn't feel good with us dating Matt..."

"Gabby, she likes you, believe me. I miss you" he said as he walked to his bedroom.

"I miss you too."

"If I could I'd go see you now. And about our date?"

"How about Friday?" she asked.

"Great, I'll ask my sister to take care Anna."

"Did you think where can we go?" Gabby asked after taking another sip of her tea.

"I have an idea, but it's a surprise." Gabby yawned.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm tired too. Good night, baby!"

"Good night!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Station 51**

"Wow, Gabby, what happened to you?" Cruz asked as he saw her coming out of the ambulance.

"Don't ask" she said, putting her hand over her bruised chin and she headed toward the bathroom. Shay followed her.

"What happened, Shay?" Severide was the one who asked this time.

"We were taking care of a woman, when her husband arrived. He got angry when he saw us. He went over his wife and Gabby tried to protect her and the guy hit Gabby. The neighborhood had called the police because it wasn't the first time she 'dropped' down the stairs. Police arrived on time, I don't know what could happen to us. I will take a look at Gabby."

"Sure" Severide replied.

"Dammit, Shay! This will be a horrible bruise."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let me take a look."

"I think I need a medicine for headache."

"I'll get it for you" Shay left and after a few seconds Casey entered in the bathroom.

"Severide told me. How are you? " he asked placing his hand on her back.

"It hurts like hell!"

"I know. This idiot, I'm gonna..."

"No, Matt. He was arrested. I need to lay down, I have a headache."

"I think it's better you go home" but Gabby protested immediately: "No, I'll be fine."

"Okay." He looked around and hugged her. She snuggled in his arms.

"Your hugs are the best" she said resting her head on his chest.

"I'll take care of you, okay?" And he kissed her.

"We can stay like this forever?" he smiled.

"We can do better." He took her hand and they went to his office, in the way they met Shay. Shay gave Gabby water and the medicine.

"Rest in my bed."

"Matt, I can't."

"Gabby, please." Then she did what he asked. He lay down next to her. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Matt was really angry, but she didn't need it now. Now she needed attention and love.

 **Please review !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns to NBC**

Thank you for supporting this ff . Sorry for my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby opened her door, she came in and Matt followed her. "I really enjoyed the restaurant that you chose and the guy playing the piano was beautiful" she said as they took off their coats.

"I knew you'd like it, baby" he said after hugging her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder. She relaxed in his arms.

"Thank you! How about a glass of wine?" she asked.

"I'd love to" he said. Gabby went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. When she approached the room she began to hear a song in a low volume. Matt reached out to her: "You give me the honor?"

You are able to fall in love even more every day? Gabby wondered seeing him there. She put the bottle and glasses in the table and gave her hand to him. Gabby rested her arms on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They looked at each other for a moment and she laid her head on his shoulder. They danced slowly. Matt whispered: "I love you." It was the first time he was saying it. Not counting the time he said as she was sleeping. She pulled her head back and looked at him. A smile formed on their faces: "I love you too, Matthew Casey."

She said again: "I love you." They kissed. Matt ran his hands through her hair and she put her hands in his back. Gabby pulled his shirt and ran her fingers lightly on his chest. He left her lips and began to kiss her neck, now her hands were on his head, holding a few strands of his hair. He kissed her neck from one side to another. Her hands returned to his shirt. He raised his arms so she could take off. They kissed again. It was his turn to take her shirt. But they had a little problem. Her shirt was stuck in her head because of the necklace she was wearing. He was embarrassed and she laughed.

"Baby, I do it" she said, trying to reassure him and she threw her shirt to the ground. Suddenly he put his arm under her legs and lifted her. She laughed and held his neck. He took her to her bedroom. He pushed the door with his foot and they entered. Carefully he put her down.

"Close the door" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already 8 am when Matt woke up next to Gabby. Her head rested on the pillow; she had a lock of hair falling on her face; the sheet was covering her up to her waist. He was lying on his side and gently placed the lock of her hair behind her ear, he tried not to wake her. He was admiring her beauty, her dark skin, she looked very relaxed. He looked at her for half an hour until she began to stir. Slowly Gabby opened her eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful smile.

"Good morning!" he said.

"Morning!"

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and put his hand on her back.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Great."

They were silent for a few seconds. She lay on her side and he pulled her close to him with his arm around her waist; she put her hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Then they kissed.

After Matt let Gabby got out of bed, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as he took a shower. "You want pancakes? I think I can do a couple for you" said Gabby when she saw him coming into the kitchen. He was wiping his hair with a towel and wore no shirt.

"No, since you're throwing me out I better go soon" he said pouting.

"Matt, you know that's not true. I just don't want you to be late for your construction job." She was leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"Why do you get cuter when you're angry?" He said getting close to her. He put his hand on her chin making her look at him. They looked at each other.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Gabby asked.

"Because I'm in love with you" he said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, she put her hands behind his head and he put his hands on her back. They stayed like that for about three minutes.

"I'm hungry" she said after breaking the kiss.

"Wow I have feelings, ok?" he said serious.

"Baby, I have to but I need to eat" she pouted.

"I know, I'm just kidding. I make the pancakes."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, just sit back and enjoy the view." Gabby laughed and did what he asked. They ate and then Matt left. She was in the bedroom when she received a message from him. He just went out five minutes ago.

"I'm missing you already. Love you!" It was the message. "I love you too" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today Matt and Gabby were celebrating six months of dating and they chose Molly's to celebrate "This round's on me," Matt said after arriving at Molly's, he held Gabby's hand.

"Where is Shay, Kelly?" Gabby asked.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Okay, I want to make a toast to Matt and Gabby. Congratulations to the couple!" said Hermann behind the counter. All toasted, it was when Shay: "And there is the cutest couple of Station 51."

"Is she already drunk?" Casey asked, and laughed after.

"I guess so… she drank three beers, may be more" Severide said and Shay patted his head. Everyone laughed.

After a few hours chatting with her friends, Shay pulled Gabby aside to have a private conversation with her. "Listen: I will try to get pregnant," Shay said. Gabby looked Shay and for a moment thought she was joking, because she already have drunk too much.

"What did you say?" Gabby asked laughing.

"I want to have a child, that's it. Severide will help me. Next week I go to the doctor to get the whole process."

"Shay, I don't know what to say, I ..." Gabby didn't know what to say or what to think.

"I know, Severide had a similar reaction. But Gabby, I feel I'm ready. And it would be very important to me if I had your support."

"Of course, you can count on me I was just surprised, but sure I'm on your side." Gabby gave Shay a quick. "You will be a great mother."

"Thank you, Gabby!"

"You, excuse me just a minute? I need to go to the bathroom real quick" Gabby said.

"All right." Gabby went into the bathroom, bent over the sink and hung her head. Tears started rolling down her face.

 _Flashback_

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Gabby said after closing the door of her house. She was going to spend the last weeks of her pregnancy in Anthony's house. They insisted that wouldn't be good for her to be alone when the time the baby comes.

"I realized I made a mistake and want you to give me one more chance, Gabby." He was drunk.

"Chance? I gave you all the chances. Now get out of my way," she said after getting off the ladder.

"You could at least get me some money?"

"Oh, that's the real Brian. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pregnant. Ah, for you the baby even exists, right?" Gabby opened the door of her car and Brian approached her and pointed a gun in the direction of her belly. "Brian, are you crazy?"

"Give me the key now Gabby and enter, if you want this baby still exists."

"You're drunk, you can't drive."

"You really want to argue with me Gabby?" he now said, pointing the gun at her head. Gabby gave the key and got into the car. She started crying nonstop.

Brian started driving on high speed. "You will kill us. Stop this car, Brian, please!" Gabby cried desperately.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he said, turning to her and started swearing at her without paying attention to the direction. That's when it happened. They hit on the post, Gabby was immediately unconscious. Brian, after a few seconds he regained consciousness and run away. Gabby woke up in the hospital and to try to save the baby's life an emergency cesarean section was done, but the baby survived only for a few hours.

 _End of flashback_

"Shay, where is Gabby?" Matt asked when he saw her approaching the group.

"She went to the bathroom, but it's been a while."

"I'll see if she's okay" Casey said. When Casey approached the bathroom, Gabby was leaving.

"Hi, how are good?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Are you crying?"

"My parents called me and you know. I miss them, they cried, me too." Matt thought that weird, but didn't want to push Gabby.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Oh, yeah" Gabby said.

When he reached the car Gabby asked Matt to take her home.

"I was thinking, maybe you could sleep with me today. Anna will be at home, but she is already feeling comfortable with you. In fact I asked Anna what she thought of you sleeping there and she thinks it's great."

"Matt, I thought we were going to ask that together" she said angry. Again Matt thought that Gabby's reaction strange.

"I know, it's that one day she said she missed you and I thought it was a good time to ask."

"You thought? I got it," she said upset.

"Gabby, what's happening?"

"Matt, I don't want to discuss it now."

"Discuss it? Gabby, I'm just asking you to go home with me."

"And I'm asking you to take me home Matt, please!" Sad Matt just nodded and they got into the car.

Please, review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sorry, guys. Here, the correct chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby had promised that she would take Anna to the mall the next day, just only they two. Anna was very excited, it was like mother-daughter program, something she had never done before. Matt was worried because the discussion of them the night before and because of that Gabby could cancel it. So, he decided to call her, because if that were the case he would go out with Anna.

"Good morning!" Matt said.

"Good morning!"

"I'm calling to know if you plan to take Anna to the mall still, because if you want to cancel, no problem, I can take her."

Gabby was upset because he did even think she would do that.

"I promised I would take her, so it's all right."

"I don't want you to feel obligated. I can take her" he insisted again.

"Matt is no obligation. You know I love her. Within 1 hour I am in your house to pick her up. "

"Right." And Matt turned off.

1 hour after Gabby arrived in Matt's house. She rang the bell, he opened the door and she got in. They were standing in the middle of the living room.

"I" both spoke at the same time.

"You can say," Matt said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just overreacting. I don't know what happened to me "she said embarrassed.

"Gabby, I think is better we talk later, if you don't mind."

"Of course, when you want." Matt had a sad countenance, like Gabby. Matt took his wallet and took some cash.

"I made the call."

"Take it, she may end up wanting something else."

"If she wants something else, I pay too." Anna came down the stairs.

"Gabby!" she screamed. And ran to hug Gabby, who knelt down.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you! You are beautiful too. Don't you think, dad?" Both looked to Matt.

"Yes, she's really pretty!" He gave a half-smile.

"Come on? We have a long day ahead of us, "Gabby said getting up. Anna went to his father and gave him a kiss and a hug. Gabby was already opening the door when:

"Gabby, you're not going to kiss daddy?"

"Of course" she said embarrassed. She went to Matt and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey" he said when she walked away, then grabbed her arm and brought her closer, they kept their faces a few centimeters. Gabby put her hand behind his neck. He leaned in and they kissed quickly.

"We have to go, Gabby." Anna said, not giving her time time to process everything, if it meant that they were good, that he had forgiven her. Matt and Gaby looked at each other one last time and Anna and Gabby left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you want do first?" Gabby asked after they entering the mall.

"I don't know." Anna looked confused. She had already gone to the mall other times with Matt and even with her aunt. But now she was for the first time with her dad's girlfriend. Gabby realized that few minutes ago Anna seemed so excited and now looked sad.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I ... I ..."

"What, Anna?" Gabby was getting worried.

"My friends always talked like it was good to get out with their mothers. And I ... I could never go out with mine. So, I was wondering if we could do something that mother and daughter do. " Gabby ran out of words. Even a little shocked, because she realized that Anna saw her than just her dad's girlfriend. That thought left her scared, but she didn't show it to Anna.

"Listen, what do you think about us participating of a parade's princesses here at the mall." Gabby said smiling.

"You're going to dress like a princess too?"

"Yes. You think I'd be okay being a princess?"

"Of course. And I can choose my princess outfit? " Anna smile from ear to ear.

"For sure. And I'm going to need your help to choose mine. "

"Yes, I can help...I love you, Gabby."

"I love you too" Gabby responded with teary eyes.

"Before looking for the dress, let's play a little? Here they have a place with a lot of cool toys. You want to go there? " Gabby asked.

"Yes," Anna replied moving her head.

"So, come on!" Gabby and Anna had a great time, especially in the ball pit. After they had lunch and they were in some stores looking for dresses. Anna chose the dress of Elsa, unfortunately found no princess dress for Gabby, there was only a model for children. However, Gaby bought a small crown for her use. Gabby took several pictures of Anna to then show Matt. When it came time for parade they went to the right place. Gabby paraded along with Anna, who was a little shy. In the end, another child won the award for best princess on parade, but Anna wasn't sad, because she won a medal for participating in the event.

"What do you think about eating a pizza?" Gaby asked.

"I like pizza. Dad said tha on the weekend I can eat it. "

"Great!" Gabby and Anna ate pizza and Gabby decided to reward her with an ice cream, but Anna surprised her:

"I'm sleepy."

"Come here, sit on my lap," she said. Anna got up from her chair and sat on the Gabby's lap. Gabby envolved Anna in her arms.

"Are you comfortable?" Anna just moved her head and closed her eyes. Gabby put her fingers in Anna's hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead. While Anna slept, Gabby watched her physical traits, she hardly looked like her mother. Gabby already loved Anna like her own daughter and would be very painful to have to stay away from her if she and Matt broke up.

"Your daughter is beautiful," said a woman at the table next to her.

"She is, isn't she?" Gabby told looking like a proud mother. "Thank you!" The lady smiled.

Gabby stayed more 30 minutes there, until she went to the parking lot with Anna in her arms. During the way to the home, Anna didn't wake up. Gabby called Matt warning that they were coming back, so Gabby approached the door, he opened it. He wanted to take Anna in his arms, but Gabby said she would put her in bed. Ten minutes later and Gabby hadn't came back, so Matt decided to go upstairs.

When he went to the Anna's bedroom he found her asleep. He returned to the hallway and heard a small noise coming from his bedroom. "Hey" she said when she saw him. He said nothing, just looked her. He entered the room and walked to stand in front of her.

"You have fun?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. Anna is a wonderful child, so she has an amazing dad "Gabby smiled, but Matt didn't.

"Do you think that if you sleep here, will be more committed to me than we are already?" Matt asked in a serious tone.

"No," she replied and looked at her feet.

"So what's the problem?" and he used one hand to put on her chin and make her look at him. "I love you" he said "and I want you with me, and I want you forever. But if you think I'm smothering you and you found out that I am not what you want, I need you to tell me. " Gabby dropped a few tears on her face.

"Matt, you still want to have children?" Matt looked at her confused. She had changed the subject completely. "Just answer me." He looked at her for a few seconds.

"Of course, yes."

"I always imagined that your answer would be that" she said smiling. Matt then thought he had everything figured out.

"You're pregnant, Gabby?" he said almost forming a smile on his lips. The tears on the Gabby's face started going down like a waterfall and there was no more any smile on her face.

"No, I'm not. Actually, I ... I ... I can't have babies, "she said before leaving the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was lost after Gabby's confession, but took no more than a few seconds for him to follow her. When Matt came to the living room, Gabby was picking up her purse to leave. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"For me it's obvious" she said her arms crossed.

"You just told me you can't have babies, Gabby!"

"That's right. What else do you want from me?" she said after going to the door.

"I want to know why. What happened?"

"Why can't you just accept that, Matt? And continue with your life." Matt took a few steps toward her.

"What are you talking about? You're breaking up with me?" he said a little louder than he should.

"I am. It's the best for both of us. You will one day want more kids and I won't be able to give it to you," she said.

"You can't decide for me, Gabby!" he said upset.

"All right, then," she said getting closer to him. "Are you giving up of having more kids?" she asked looking straight to him.

"I... I don't know," Matt put his hands in his face. Gabby took a few steps back and her eyes were teary. He loved her, there was no doubt but that situation was new to him, he really didn't know what to think.

"See? I told you."

"Gabby ..." he said, trying to approach her and she took a few steps back again.

"It's okay, Matt. I don't have the right to ask you anything. I ... I just want you to be happy," she said and opened the door.

"Gabby, don't go, please," he said following her. Tears ran down Gabby's face. "Gabby ..." she got into her. "Gabby, please ..." and he stood there watching as her car moved away. He kicked the first thing he saw in front of him: the garbage. "Damn, damn!" he shouted crying too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Please answer, answer ..." he was calling Shay. She didn't answer, so he decided to call Severide, but without success. Christy was an event at school with Violet, she couldn't help him. He entered his house and went in Anna's bedroom to see if she was okay and then went to his room.

He needed to see Gabby, but couldn't just drag Anna in the middle of the night. He tried a few more times to talk to Shay or Severide, but was unsuccessful. The first thing he would do the next day after leaving Anna at school, he would go to Gabby's apartment. It was almost midnight and Matt couldn't sleep, there was no chance of that happening, he thought. His phone started ringing, it was Shay.

"Matt ..."

"Shay ..."

"Is everything okay? Sorry, I forgot my phone at home and Severide's cell phone discharged ..."

"It's okay... could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Gabby and I discussed and need to see her and Anna is sleeping ..."

"Of course, I understood. Sev and I are on the way. Don't worry." 15 minutes later Severide and Shay arrived at Matt's house.

"Thanks, guys," Matt said when he saw them coming.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Severide asked worriedly.

"No, I just need to talk to Gabby."

"All right, we take care of Anna."

In twenty minutes Matt was in Gabby's apartment; he hit the door few times and even called her name, but she didn't answer; then suddenly he put his hand on the knob, the door wasn't locked; he opened the door slowly, came in and closed the door.

"Gabby?... Gabby ... where are you?" He was walking toward the bedroom. "Gabby?" he said softly again opening the door. She was there, sat in an armchair, crying and with a bottle of wine in her hand almost empty. When he saw her, his heart broke into a thousand pieces. "Gabby ..." he said approaching her. That's when she noticed him.

"What ... what ... are you doing here, Matt? Go away ..." she said, turning her face, she wasn't in her best mood.

"I'm here because I love you!" he said kneeling in front of her.

"But I ... I don't love you! Go away!" she moved in the armchair and the bottle fell to the ground. She gave the signal that she would stand up and Matt stood up and pulled away. She was a little dizzy when she stood and Matt approached her to hold her, but she managed to avoid him. Gabby left the room unsteadily and Matt was walking behind her, if he needed to hold her at some point. When he reached the kitchen, Matt noticed another empty bottle of wine on the table. Gabby opened the refrigerator and stared inside for a few seconds looking for something. When she reached out to get what she wanted, Matt stepped forward and picked up first.

"Enough, Gabby!"

"Matt, give it to me now ..." she said, leaning on the counter.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he said upset.

"No," she cried, "I can drink how much I want ... and get out of my house," Matt left the kitchen. "Thank you," she said seeing him go away. She sat down and bowed her head, after a few minutes there, she got up and went to the living room. She picked up her bag and walked to the door. The door was locked and the keys weren't there. "Where I put the keys?" she murmured.

"They are here with me," Matt said.

"... I'll call the police ..." she said, trying to pick up the phone in the bag. While she was looking for, Matt approached her. "What are you doing? Let go of me," she said when Matt picked her up. She tried to pull away, but failed. Matt took her to the bathroom, opened the curtain.

"Casey, let me go!" she shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you" and put her under the shower. She tried to get out, but he held her and he got wet too.

"What ... did ... you ..." she said, hitting him on his chest.

"I'm trying to say I love you, I want you ..." he said holding her arms. Gabby opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Matt spoke again: "I'll make coffee for you and when I come back I want you waiting for me in the bedroom," he said looking straight at her.

When Matt entered the bedroom Gabby wore her robe, she was sitting in her bed. He gave her a cup of coffee and he sat in the chair. They stood there in silence. Gabby avoided Matt's look, she didn't take her eyes from the coffee. She finished her coffee, set the cup on the side and lay down. Matt got up, took the cup and took it to the kitchen. He turned off the kitchen's lights, living room and the hallway, when he returned to Gabby's bedroom, the lights were off already. He laid in the bed and Gabby had her back to him. Again the silence involved that moment, until ...

"One time ... one of these ... these periodic visits to the gynecologist ..." Gabby spoke "my doctor said that my chances of getting pregnant were almost zero ... due to my hormonal problems, would be almost a miracle being pregnant one day ... and one day this miracle happened ... I got pregnant ... "Matt was surprised and laid on his side. "My ex-boyfriend ... he didn't like when I told him, but I didn't care, it was my baby and I already loved him more than anything. Then one day he showed up at my door, in few weeks my baby would be in my arms... " tears started down Gabby's face. " He forced me into the car with him, he lost control of the car and we hit ... a cesarean section was performed, but within a few hours my baby, my son died ... my miracle ..."

"Gabby ..." Matt said shedding his own tears, he approached her and brought her close to him putting his arm around her waist as she cried. He didn't say anything, there was nothing that could be said. After a few minutes, Gabby turned and she and Matt were facing each other. She put her hand on his face "I ... never force you to accept a situation like this, you're an amazing father. I ..."

"Gabby, I could have thousand kids, but without you I would be empty. You have been wonderful with Anna and it fills my heart with joy, you make my life complete. So please don't leave me ..." Gabby looked at him for a few seconds.

"I love you, Matt. And I love Anna as my daughter ..."

"I love you ..." and he kissed her, "I love you" and kissed her again ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Now it's the time for this chapter, so I intend to finish this story soon, maybe 30th chapter will be the last one.

(Sorry any mistakes)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby woke up slowly, and her head hurt more than anything. Drinking a lot of wine last night really wasn't a good idea. Suddenly a wave of nausea overwhelmed her and in a few seconds she was in the bathroom throwing up. When she thought she had put it all out, another wave of nausea hit her violently and finally nothing was left in her stomach.

She sat on the floor for a few minutes thinking that she would never be so stupid again to drink so much. Anyway, she got up and stood before the mirror. She was horrible. She threw some water on her face and brushed her teeth. She looked once more in the mirror and it was when she remembered that Matt had been last night with her.

She returned to the bedroom, she saw that bed was empty. And then she heard a noise. She went into the hall and heard, "Damn!" She knew that voice well, it was Matt.

"Hey, morning!" she said. He turned quickly and smiled at her.

"Morning! Did I wake you?" he said making the last pancake.

"No, I woke up a while ago. Hmm ... It's all right here?"

"Yes ... I ... got burned unintentionally, but then we see that" and he turned off the stove. Gabby came to him:

"Let me take a look."

"Later, Gabby. Let's eat first. I bet you are hungry," he said looking at her.

"Matthew Casey, I'm the PIC here and your girlfriend So, I say let's take care of that first and then we eat, right?" Matt knew he wouldn't win this battle. He gave her a kiss and let Gabby checks in his hand.

After taking care of Matt, they finally eat. As he organized the mess in the kitchen, she took a bath. In 15 minutes they would be going Matt's home, where Severide and Shay were waiting. With all that had happened yesterday, they ended up sleeping in Matt's house to take care of Anna.

When they were leaving Gabby's apartment, Matt put his hand on Gabby's arm and approached her and looked at her for a few seconds. "What's it?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that what I said last night I meant it. And no matter what happens, we're in this together forever," he said smiling.

"Forever?" she said returning his smile.

"Yes, forever" he now said a little serious.

"I like that" and she stood on tiptoes and gave a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I prefer this kind of kiss" and he leaned over and Gabby expected him to kiss her on the lips, but he began to kiss her neck. "Your smell is incredible" and continued to kiss her neck. And Gabby wasn't complaining, she couldn't, she loved his way with her. He had the power to make her feel wonderful, desired and loved. And didn't take longer for them walking towards the couch kissing each other and laying on the couch. Then Matt's phone started ringing and they returned to reality. It was Anna. Matt tried to control his breathing and Gabby sat on the couch and fixed her clothes.

"Hey, sweet, good morning!" And Matt was silent. "Yes, in a few minutes we got there ... she will spend the day with us ... That's right ... I love you" and he hung up.

"There's a little girl impatient to see you ... and she wants to show me the photos you took at the mall."

"Sure, yeah ... we'd better go then, because otherwise..."

"Yes, I know," he laughed and gave her one more kiss and finally they managed to leave the apartment.

Soon Gabby and Matt arrived, Severide and Shay left. And as Anna had asked, she, her father and Gabby were now sitting on the couch seeing the pictures. Then they went to the park, and at night they prepared some sandwiches and watched a movie. "Come on girl, it's time to sleep," Matt said turning off the TV.

"No, please. Let's watch another movie."

"No way, enough movie for today" Anna didn't like the answer, but she listened her father and when she was going up the stairs:

"Gabby, could you read to me before bed?"

"Of course, brush your teeth and I will be there." Matt sat back down and pulled Gabby to sit on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep with me today?" he said softly.

"Matt ..." she just said.

"I know, not hurt to try," he said with a half smile. She kissed his chin and stood up.

"So ready for our history?"

"Yes," Anna said. And Gabby began to read one of the books that Anna chose and in the middle of the story ...

"Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you live with us?"

"What?" Gabby asked surprised.

"If you live with us, you can always read to me, it wouldn't be cool?"

"Yes, it would" Gabby replied.

"And my father wouldn't be sad when you leave" Gabby was silent. "And I promise I'll organize my bedroom everyday."

"My love, do not worry about it," Gabby laughed and kissed her forehead.

"How about you sleep now, his day was very busy."

"Good night, Gabby!"

"Good night, Anna!"

"She slept?" Matt asked, still sitting on the couch.

"Yes..."

"It's everything, all right?" Matt realized that Gabby was thoughtful.

"Yes, it is. I was just wondering if you have some clothes to me ... I don't want to sleep with that" Matt wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?"

"I am, so ..."

"Of course, I have" and he pulled her close to him again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. It's a secret between me and Anna" she said smiling.

"Hmm, I see. Okay, but I also have my secrets."

"Really? But I bet I can take them from you," she said, getting up.

"How are you so sure?" he said laughing.

"Let's go to the bedroom, and I'll tell you," she joked with him. Matt was quickly turning off the lights in the house and following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Review, please**!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sorry for any mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today Matt was off work, so sleeping more minutes would have no problem, when he woke up at 9:30 a.m., he realized that Gabby wasn't by his side. He combed his hair with his fingers, then support himself on his elbows and looked around, not a sign of Gabby. He decided to get up, put on his clothes was in the armchair, then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he was down the stairs and he heard familiar voices: Anna and Gabby. "Good Morning!" he said as he entered the kitchen, looking first to Anna, who had an apron on herself.

"Good morning, Daddy!" and Anna ran to hug him and Casey kissed her head. And she soon returned to where she was when he arrived. Then he walked over to Gabby, who was next to the counter preparing mass for cookies with Anna's help.

"Good morning, baby!" he said and kissed her lips.

"Good morning, baby" she said smiling. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as he continued by her side.

"Very well, thank you. But why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you needed a few more hours of sleep," she said looking at him.

"Thank you, really… after our activities last night ... you know ... I was very tired," he said softly to her.

"Really?" she laughed and she moved to the sink and Matt followed her. He glanced to Anna, who was very focused on what she was doing, then he put his hand on Gabby's butt. "Because of that I think tonight we can suspend these activities, we can't risk you being tired the next day" Gabby said seriously.

"No way, you can't do this to me" he said quickly. Gabby jumped a little with his quickly response, but then she laughed.

"Baby, if you want me, I want you too," she said turning to him.

"That's good," he said, "because I want you all the time and forever." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at him for a few seconds; his hands were now on her waist.

"I love you, Matthew Casey."

"I love you too, Gabriela Dawson." And they approached their lips.

"Daddyyyyy" Anna said looking at them and they looked a little frightened by her. "Gabby and I have to finish this cookie, please!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," he said moving away a bit of Gabby. Gabby just laughed and kissed his cheek and returned to near Anna. Casey approached the two after a few seconds.

"Hmmm you are doing a great job there," he said pointing to the mass of cookies.

"Thank you, I hope Sylvie likes" Anna replied. Matt had never heard that name.

"Who is Sylvie?" Matt asked confused.

"It's a new student, she just moved here. She ..." and a few seconds passed and Anna remained silent. Gabby put her hand on Anna's back.

"It's okay, Anna ... it's okay sweet ..." Gabby said and looked at Matt, leaving him more confused. So a few more seconds and Anna raised her head and looked at Matt, was when he saw a tear down her face.

"Sylvie's mother died last month. So me and Gabby" and she looked at Gabby and then to his father, "we are making some cookies for her. She said that her mother always made cookies when she was sad. I don't know, she may feel better eating some, she said that her father doesn't know how to make. So I and Gabby are doing ... do you think she'll like it, daddy?" Matt was so proud of her daughter by what she was doing, his eyes were teary.

"I think she will love it and I think you're a great friend," he said, and approached her and hugged her. Gabby couldn't help and left a few tears roll down her face.

Days passed, weeks and two months later, Gabby, Matt and Anna were adjusted to a new routine: Gabby was sleeping in Casey's house in the days that were off, one time or another, they slept in hers apartment; when Matt had some construction job, Gabby took care of Anna and not Christy. In addition, Gabby and Christy became great friends when possible took Anna and Violet to roam together.

Matt was already planning to ask Gabby to move in with him and Anna. But before he even talked to Anna about what she thought about that… one day she asked her father if Gabby could live with them. And that was the sign that Matt needed to ask Gabby to move in. But he wouldn't just ask her, he'd do it in a romantic dinner, so he was trying to make a reservation at a restaurant that Gabby loved. For now he was out of luck, but he would ask for help from an old customer to get a reservation.

A few days later ...

Gabby went to her apartment after the shift to get some stuff. She checked quickly one mail after the other until one caught her attention. She opened it and read the letter at least three times. If she had read right, she won a scholarship to study medicine, she always dreamed with that, but the college was in Florida. And now what? What is she gonna do?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please l** **eave one review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Meetings 26**

Thank you so much for your reviews.

(I think this translation is not good, you know I use google translate, so I'm sorry).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Medical School would start just in the next year, so Gabby had two months to think about. After reading again the letter she had received from the University of Florida, Gabby put it in a drawer in her bedroom. She took some clothes to take to Casey's house and threw the old food that was in the refrigerator. When she arrived at Casey, she had not decided to tell him yet. Maybe, today wasn't the best day for that, they would take Anna to the Navy Pier, wasn't fair to ruin this moment with something she didn't even know if it would happen. She loved Casey and Anna was like a daughter to her, leave them weren't worth.

The house was quiet, and she knew that Casey was at home. She went upstairs and when she got into his room, he was sleeping peacefully, shirtless as he liked, only wearing underwear, as Gabby liked, she thought and smiled. They had a very difficult rescue in the morning, she thought he must be pretty tired. She was also, but she would wash some of her clothes, Casey and Anna, and then cooking something for their lunch.

She changed her clothes, put something more comfortable: shorts and tank top. She gathered her clothes and Caseys too that were in the bedroom, then she went to Anna's bedroom, then went downstairs and put the clothes in the washing machine. Sometimes she remembered of the letter, but tried to think of something else to distract her. At the end she thought that cleaning the house could be a good distraction, and she started in the living room, then returned to Anna's bedroom, where she organized her wardrobe and saw that some of her clothes needed repairs. Then she separated them to do it later, maybe she could even take Anna to buy some new clothes, of course if Casey agreed with that.

After two hours, Gabby decided to eat something and sat in the living room to watch TV; upstairs, Casey was waking up. After a few seconds he realized that Gabby wasn't sleeping by his side, he knew she was going to her apartment. So he decided to get up and as he approached the stairs he heard:

"Damn it," was Gabby who had dropped a glass on the floor a few minutes before and now was gathering the broken pieces. Gabby heard his footsteps and looked in his direction.

"Sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry, I was awake," he said approaching her. "I do it, I don't want you get hurt. You can pick up a broom? "He asked.

"Of course, thank you, babe" and she kissed his cheek, after a few minutes they finished cleaning the mess. When Gabby returned from the kitchen after washing her hands, Casey was on the couch, he pulled her to sit on his lap. Then he puts his hands on her face, he pulled her to him, so he could kiss her, she just put her hand on his arm.

"Why were you here? We had a very difficult call today, "he said.

"I wanted to wash our clothes and clean the house," she said.

"But you could do it later and I could help you, you know..." he said looking at her sternly.

"I know, I just ..." she said looking away, trying to think of a good excuse, because they always tried to do the chores together.

"What?" he said confused.

"I just wanted to do it, just it" she said, looking at him now. He wasn't buying her answer, but decided not insist.

"Okay, so... thank you," he said and kissed her again.

"Have you told Anna about Navy Pier today?" Gabby asked.

"Not yet, I want to surprise her."

"She deserves it, her teacher said she is doing very well, and she is one of the best students in the class" Gabby said, smiling. "I am very proud of her." Casey loved when Gabby said things like that. He felt the luckiest man in the world.

"I am too," he said smiling. "Come here," he said pulling Gabby closer. She turned her body toward him, placing one leg on each side of him. He put his hands on her rip, and she put her hands on his neck.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better" he said before kissing her. "I... I..." he said between kisses, "think in your case ... you haven't been ... a good student" and he laid her on the couch.

"You think?" Gabby said laughing.

"I think..." and began to kiss her neck, "so... you deserves to be punished" and kissed her shoulders.

"What kind of punishment I deserve?" Gabby dared to ask. Then Matt stopped to kiss her and whispered something in her ear, causing shivers on Gabby.

"What do you think?" he said looking at her.

"Hmmm I don't know ..." she said seriously. Casey got a little confused. Gabby was joking with him.

"Are you tired?" he asked, he wanted to take her to the bedroom and make love to her, but she hadn't rested like him.

"I'm ..." she continued.

"All right," he said a little disappointed, but he understood.

"So to save a bit of my energy," she said holding him, "It's better do what you suggested right here," she said laughing.

"Are you messing with me?" he said smiling.

"A little ... you are so cute pouting" and she pulled him, and they kissed each other with all the strength they had. After an hour of their activities, the two were lying naked on the couch, facing each other, holding each other, kissing each other.

"I love you" he said again that morning.

"I never get tired of hearing it," she said rubbing her nose with his. And Gabby kissed him for a long time.

"You're amazing, amazing..." And once again they made love that morning.

 _Hours later_

"Where are we going?" Anna asked putting her coat.

"It's a surprise," Casey said taking his car keys.

"But I don't like surprises," she said pouting.

"Then I think we can stay at home. What do you think? "Casey said looking at Gabby. "Or better I think I will go with Gabby, and I leave you with your aunt."

"No, please. I want to go with you guys. Gabby..." Anna said sadly.

"Oh Anna, don't worry..." Gabby said approaching her and put her in her arms and Gabby gave a sternly look at Casey. She knew he was just joking, but Anna just reacted in a way they didn't expect.

"Sorry, I was just joking…." Casey said approaching them and kissed Anna's head that was leaning on Gabby's shoulder. "I love you, all right," he said looking at her.

"I love you too, daddy. Love you both" she said looking at Gabby.

"I love you too, we love you, always ..." Gabby said, and hugged her. "No matter what happens," she added. And it didn't go unnoticed by Casey.

"Now can we go?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Anna answered and raised her arms to her father, he gladly received her in his arms, and Gabby locked the house.

They spent such a good time at Navy Pier; Anna loved the surprise and was spoiled by Casey and Gabby winning some presents. Although it seems perfect, ask Gabby to live with them in a romantic dinner, as Casey had thought. That night seemed more special and perfect. They were together as a family. So while Anna was having fun with other kids a few meters of them...

"I was thinking ... and you have to know I already asked Anna..." Gabby looked at him and then quickly returned her gaze to Anna, then Casey again. "Gabby... Anna and I want you live with us..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Meetings 27**

Hi guys! I want you know that I have a new ff coming after ending this one. About No Regrets (my other ff) I don't have a new chapter yet, now I'm just organizing my ideas for it. Please leave your review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gabby ... Anna and I want you live with us...". Gabby's eyes widened.

"Matt..." Gabby said surprise.

"Look, no need to answer now. I know this is a big change, so you have to know that we will be here when you make your decision" he said smiling.

"Thank you, baby!" And she kissed him. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. And they continued kissing each other.

"You guys don't take a break?" Anna said making them embarrassed, Anna just laughed.

"What do you think, baby?" Gabby said looking at Matt, then both stared at Anna. And before she could run, they tickled her. Anna laughed so hard that she gasped.

"Please, stop! Please!" She tried to say, finally they stopped.

"I love you, baby girl!" Gabby said pulling her.

"I love you, Gabby!" Anna said hugging her. After a few seconds, "I'm tired," Anna added.

"How about going home and buy a pizza on the way?" Matt suggested.

"I love pizza" Anna said, smiling.

"I know you love" Matt said taking her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go?!" he said to Gabby. Gabby just nodded. And they walked toward the parking lot. As Anna was very tired, after dinner she brushed her teeth and was soon slepping. Gabby and Matt decided to watch a movie in the living room. They were lying on the couch cuddled. Matt was giving light kisses on Gabby's neck.

"Hmmm this is so good. Being here with you" she said holding his hands that were on her abdomen. A few minutes later…

"I was thinking ... next year we could go to Disney. I never had the chance to take Anna. I think it would be an amazing trip." As he spoke, Gabby thought that if she accepted the scholarship, she couldn't travel with them. That thought brought a pain to her heart and her eyes were teary. Matt didn't understand her silence…

"Gabby ... are you sleeping?" He asked.

"No, I heard you ... It would be really awesome taking Anna to Disney" she said.

"I won't tell her now, I think we can do it at Christmas..."

"Of course ..." Gabby said in a sad tone.

"Hey ..." Matt said turning to her to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes ..." she said, stroking his arm. "I'm just a little tired..." she said with a half smile.

"Okay" and he gave her a peck on the lips. "Let's go to bed?"

"Not now," she said snuggling on him. "I'm very comfortable here." He laughed.

"You're saying I'm comfortable?"

"Something like that" Gabby said looking quickly at him and kissed his neck. Took no long for Gabby sleeping. He took her in his arms to bed and as soon as he laid she snuggled on him again.

A month later and Gabby hadn't given an answer to Casey about moving in with him. A week after they stayed the night in Gabby's apartment. Casey reminded his proposal to Gabby after he hears her complained about her apartment's rent. He didn't want to push her, but there was no reason for her stays in the apartment if she stayed mostly of time in Casey's house. She only asked him for more time, and he accepted it.

More half hour until the shift is over and Gabby was having shower. Casey was getting ready when her phone rang. "Baby, your phone is ringing" he said.

"You can take a message, baby?"

"Sure," he replied; the screen showed _University of Florida._

"Hello, good morning! I'm Matthew Casey, Gabby's boyfriend... I will give her the message... "and he suddenly frowned.

"Got it ... okay ... okay ... 8 a.m., 10th ... thank you..." and he hung up as Gabby came out of the bath.

"Who was?" She asked smiling. Casey was serious and he stood silent.

"Baby, what is it?" she asked worried.

"I don't know ... maybe you can tell me, because I just know that you have a meeting at the University of Florida next month."

"It's not important," she said past him.

"Are you sure? Because from what I understand you won a scholarship, this is important. "

"Yes, but ..." and Casey interrupted her.

"You accepted it? When were you planning on telling me? I mean, how long have you known about it, Gabby? "

"Look..."

"Just answer me Gabby" he said angry.

"A month ago I received a letter saying about the medical school in Florida..."

"Got it, that is, I was totally fool when I asked you to live with me and Anna..."

"No, of course not ... I want to live with you."

"So, it's weird how you show that, because so far you didn't give me an answer. It seems very clear to me that Anna and me, we aren't in your plans..." he said sadly.

"You're getting it all wrong," she said getting close to him.

"Really?" He said looking at her.

"I agreed on visiting the university to know about their program, that's all..."

"I know that being a doctor is a huge thing for you and I could never ask you to give up your dream..."

"What you're saying, Casey?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm saying you should accept it, if that's what you really want."

"You don't want me to stay?" she said with teary eyes.

"I could never ask you this" he said disappointed.

"But if you say you want me here..." and she held on his forearm and he left her alone as tears ran down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This end was sad, I know, sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I'm looking forward to know your ideas about the end of the chapter. Can we reach 200 reviews or more?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby called Casey three times and he didn't pick up the calls even once. She didn't go to his house because he had a construction job today out of town. She decided to leave a message in his mailbox: _Babe, sorry for what happened earlier... Can you call me when you get home? Anna and I will be at my apartment. I love you_. Hours later Gabby went to Anna's school. When Anna saw her, she ran to hug her. Gabby held her in her arms and they hugged each other tightly. Gabby placed her on her hip. Anna gave her many kisses, making Gabby smiling.

"Oh someone is happy" Gabby joked.

"I'm. Are you?" Anna asked.

"Of course I am. You make me happy, baby girl" Gabby smiled. A student from Anna's class approached them, getting Anna's attention by pulling her leg.

"Anna..." said the girl.

"Kate..."

"Anna, this is your new mother?" Anna looked at Gabby and they smiled at each other. Then Anna looked back at her friend.

"Yes, she is my new mother," she said proudly.

"She's so pretty," Kate said.

"Thank you, sweet. You are pretty too."

"Kate..." someone called her.

"It's my mother, I have to go. Bye" she said waving.

"So, how about we go to the park before going to my apartment?" Gabby said cheerfully.

"Gabby..." someone called. She looked around and saw Christie and Violet.

"Hey Christie, Violet... How are you?" Gabby gave a quick hug in each one with Anna still in her arms.

"We're fine, thank you. Can we talk?" Christie asked.

"Girls, why don't you go buy an ice cream?" she said giving money to both.

"Yeehh" they shouted excited. Gabby and Christie were alone.

"What is it?" Gabby asked worriedly.

"Matt called me and asked me to take Anna to my house, which I thought strange. You usually take her when he has any construction. I asked what had happened and he told me nothing, just to take her..." Gabby was disappointed with him.

"We... we had a discussion this morning... but I didn't expect it from him" Gabby said still in shock.

"I don't know what to do, I love you both ... and I know you are meant to be," Christie said sincerely.

"Thank you, Christie ... Could you do me a favor? Can I take Anna with me? I'll talk with Matt when he arrives. I left a message in his mailbox, but I doubt he responds it."

"All right, you can take her... Believe me, anything that has happened you will go through" Christie said smiling.

"Thanks again."

 _Some Hours later_

It was already 10 p.m. and Gabby was worried about Matt. After she and Anna left school, they headed to the park where they spent an hour. Then they went to Casey's house to get some clothes for Anna. Back in her apartment, Gabby prepared dinner and Anna as always helped. They watched a film chosen by Anna, and after Gabby read a story for Anna, she was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Gabby was in the living room when she heard a knock on her door. She checked who it was and opened the door. "Christie told me that Anna is here," Matt said.

"Of course..." Gabby replied dryly.

"May I come in?"

"When we became so formal with each other, Matt? You know you don't have to ask," she said opening the door widly. He came in and didn't take off his coat as he always did.

"Where's Anna?"

"She is sleeping in the guest bedroom," Gabby said crossing her arms. He went to the bedroom, few minutes later he came back and Gabby was sitting on the sofa.

"I pick up her tomorrow after school," he said looking at her and turned to leave. Gabby got up.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Really, I don't recognize you… you don't answer my calls, then asks Christie to take Anna… Now you come at my apartment if we don't mean anything to each other?" She said angry, but in a low voice to not wake up Anna.

"I'm doing what's necessary to protect my daughter... She won't handle very well when you go away... So I think is better she get used to the routine she had before you came into our lives…" he said upset.

"Matt, I didn't accept the scholarship, I only agreed to go a meeting and know about their study program..."

"You have not accepted yet, but I know you will, because once you get there and see everything they have to offer, you accept the scholarship," he said disappointed.

"Why don't you trust me? It's so hard for you believing in my love for you and Anna? "She said with teary eyes.

"I trusted once in someone and she failed with me..." he said with tears in his eyes as well. She didn't know who he was talking about, who would have broken his trust. "

"So that's it? Is this the end?"

"I think it's better we end up now..."

"Okay, if that's what you want..." she said wiping her tears. He just nodded. "Could you let me to get Anna tomorrow at school again? I love her and before we go different ways I want to talk to her... "

"All right. You let me know when you're taking her home... " She nodded. They looked at each other for a few seconds and he closed the door behind him. He went to his car, tears down in his face. After entering the car, he laid his head on steering wheel. Meanwhile, Gabby was crying uncontrollably, suddenly a wave of nausea hit her; quickly she was in the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach. She wasn't prepared for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

**Meetings 29**

I got 9 reviews in the last chapter. Thank you guys. Please, leave your review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead," Gabby said pulling the blanket over Anna.

"I'm still sleepy" she said shifting in bed.

"I know... but you need to get up..." Gabby sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Where is Daddy?" she said opening her eyes.

"He's in your home."

"Why?" Anna asked after sitting.

"Because he was tired after his construction job out of town... and he think it would be cool if we spent the day together again, just me and you..." Gabby smiled.

"Okay ... Can I talk to him before going to school?"

"Yes you can, but first take your bath. All right? "Gabby said getting up. Anna had a shower, breakfast, then she called her father. She talked to him and after a few minutes and they hung up.

"Daddy didn't ask to talk to you," Anna said confused. Like other children, Anna observed everything.

"It's okay, he was in a rush" Gabby reassured Anna. They went to school.

"I come get you after school. We're going to the park again and then I'll take you home."

"It's Friday, can we eat pizza for dinner?" Anna asked unbuckling her seatbelt. "Daddy loves when you make pizza, and I love too." Gabby was thoughtful, she loved cooking for Matt and Anna. However, this wouldn't happen, not now or soon. "Gabby?"

"Hey, I'll think about, okay?" She replied quickly. "Have a great day. I'll be waiting for you after your class. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabby."

/

"Thank you for coming, Shay" said Gabby after opening the door.

"Of course... What happened?" Shay saw the first tears running down Gabby's face. "Gabby, why are you crying?" Shay hugged her.

"Matt and I broke up..." she replied still clinging to Shay.

"Oh my God… because of the scholarship?" They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"He got angry because I didn't tell him about it, you know... but the point is that he assumed that I would accept the scholarship and let him and Anna… now no one can't convince him of the opposite."

"Oh ..."

"They are my family or was... I don't know..." Gabby said resting her head in her hands.

"Men are stubborn..." Shay said putting a hand on Gabby's back.

"He didn't asked me to stay," Gabby said looking at Shay, "just told me to accept the scholarship, because that was my dream ... My biggest dream was to have a family... they gave me that... "

"I think I'll kick Casey's ass…" Shay said abruptly.

"Please don't do this, he has a beautiful ass..."

"Oh my God, Gabby, you still defend him?"

"I'll pick Anna up at school and I will talk about my trip... I feel bad for hurting her like that," Gabby got up. "Casey wants her get used on her old routine… before we met..."

"You know, when Hallie died… the sadness hit him harder. Anna had to stay a few days with Christie and he traveled to try to wind down. He was like: Hallie had a bright future ahead and he ruined everything when she got pregnant But she was happy... they were happy... Maybe that's why he wants you accept the scholarship..." Shay got up and approached Gabby.

"Or he doesn't love me anymore..."

"Don't say that, of course he loves you..." Shay said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Have you had breakfast?" Gabby shook her head saying no. "Let's eat something else..."

"I don't want to..."

"You have to eat Gabby..."

"I tried, but I threw up, I think I have an infection… I don't know..."

"I'll prepare some tea for you."

"I think it's good. Thanks."

/

Gabby observed Anna having fun with other children for half an hour, then Anna approached her. She couldn't help but cried thinking in everything they lived together. She hadn't time to avoid...

"You were crying?" Anna asked.

"Yes ..." Gabby answered honestly.

"Whay? I did something wrong?"Anna was standing in front of Gabby.

"No, of course not," Gabby held Anna's Anna. "I have to tell you something..."

"Okay ..." Gabby and pulled Anna to sit on her lap.

"Listen to me, since you and your father came into my life, I am the happiest for a long time. I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I had the opportunity to meet you, Anna. Also, you are the best daughter anyone could have... and I thank you for that..."

"You're still crying..." Anna touched Gabby's face.

"Yes ... because I have to travel..."

"When?"

"Soon, we won't see each other for a few days..."

"Daddy and I can go with you?"

"No, I'm sorry..."

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"Because it's a long and tiring trip."

"I don't care, I want to go anyway," she said and hugged Gabby.

"Oh my baby girl... I love you so much..." There was silence. "One more thing... after this trip... I'll travel again... and I have to get away and this time will be for a long time..."

"You can't go, I won't let you go, Daddy won't let you go..." she said crying and hugged Gabby again.

"Look ... I want you to remember one thing: I will be away, but you will always be in my heart, I will never forget you... never..." the two were crying.

"I love you, Mom... please don't go..." Anna calmed down, Gabby decided it was time to take Anna to home.

"She slept on the way..." Gabby said while gave her to Casey, who shifted her on his arms.

"When are you travelling?"

"Next week ... I talked to Chief Boden today ... I have two more shifts before going..."

"Okay ... you told her?"

"Yes ... I don't know if she understood..."

"Don't worry, I talk to her later..." They stared at each other a few seconds.

"Okay... I have to go... good night..." she said.

"Good night!"

/

"Gabby, you look awful," Shay said watching her organizing ambulance materials.

"I know ... I didn't sleep well last night ..."

"Still sick?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll get better" Gabby smiled trying to reassure Shay.

"I know you will..." Shay said giving a pat on her back.

"When it is your trip?"

"Next week ..." Gabby said looking at her.

"I was thinking of changing some shifts and go with you... of course if you want my company..."

"Are you serious?" Gabby was surprised.

"Of course, how many days will stay there?"

"Only three days."

"So it's settled. I'll talk to Chief right now. Oh my God... it will be amazing! "Shay said excitedly. The shift ended... Gabby was in the bathroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" Casey asked when he saw Gabby holding on the sink. "Gabby?"

"Yes, yes, I am..." she said, her head down.

"What are you feeling?" He said putting his hand on her back. He was worried.

"Good…" she finally managed to lift her head and opened her eyes.

"You're pale. I'll call Shay."

"No... I got dizzy, but I'm better now. I have to go..." she said, shifting the bag on her shoulder.

"I'll take you home..." he suggested.

"No, but thanks anyway" and gave a half smile, but before she leaves...

"Look, we broke up, but we can still be friends..." Gabby turned to look at him.

"Friends?" She repeated. "It's really what you want?" she asked hurt.

"Yes..."

"Okay... bye" and she left.

/

"Gabby, what's up?" Shay said settling on the couch.

"Shay, I'm at the hospital," Gabby said.

"What happened?" Shay said jumping up from the couch.

"I passed out in my bedroom and with luck I didn't hit my head... I woke up a few minutes later and called an ambulance. I'm waiting for the doctor to bring my exams," she said quietly.

"I'm coming" Shay said going toward her bedroom to dress appropriately.

"You don't have to... I'm good... I wanted to talk to Chief Boden, but his phone seems to be off, I won't be able to work tomorrow and you need a replacement."

"Gabby, I'm going, okay. I need to see you. "

"All right, but don't tell anyone I'm here, please."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Shay arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes. After finding Gabby's room, she was waiting with her the doctor.

"So, Doc, my friend is okay?" Shay asked anxiously.

"Yes, she is more than okay. She's pregnant," he said.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Meetings 30**

 **Note:** Guys, I reached my 30th chapter. Wow I had planned finishing this story with 30 chapters, but as you see, I couldn't. Let's celebrate and leave your review, please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think you are wrong," Gabby said laughing. "I can't be pregnant."

"But you're pregnant," the doctor replied.

"But I can't," Gabby insisted. "Maybe you didn't read the result correctly, you can check it again?" He didn't like what he heard and left the room.

"Gabby, how you can't be pregnant?" Shay asked confused. "You and Casey never..." Gabby interrupted her.

"Of course we..." and the doctor entered the room before she could finish.

"Look here… Gabriela Dawson," he looked at Gabby, "Is that your name?" He said angry.

"Yes, it's my name, but they said I couldn't get pregnant. Actually, when I got pregnant the first time, it was like a miracle, and now... "she said, still surprised by the news.

"You got pregnant before?" Shay asked, still surprised.

"Yes, a long history, but later I tell you."

"Okay ..." Shay was speechless.

"It seems that someone up there is looking at you, because the miracle happened for the second time," the doctor said smiling. Gabby touched her belly and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Shay" she said looking at her friend.

"Yes you are. Congratulations, Mommy Dawson "Shay gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay ... More two hours and you can go home."

"Thank you doctor and sorry, you know about..."

"Okay, I get it. Congratulations Mom" he went left them alone.

"That's why I was feeling sick these days, but never crossed my mind that I could be pregnant" Gabby said.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am ..." Gabby kept quiet for few minutes. Shay had a hunch about what Gabby could be thinking.

"Casey?"

"Do you think he'll be happy when he finds out it?" Gabby asked shyly.

"Of course he will. He was born to be a dad. When do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know, maybe when I feel better and I have a trip to thinking about, I mean, our trip. In two days we're gonna travel."

"You're right, I'm very excited for our trip. And now we are three!" They smiled to each other.

"His or her first trip..." Gabby was emotional.

/

"Good morning, everyone!" Chout with the bag on his shoulder said when he entered the kitchen

"Good Morning! What are you doing here?" Otis asked. They were all in the kitchen, except for Dawson, as Matt had noticed, maybe she was still in the locker room he thought and continued reading his newspaper.

"I came to replace Dawson" he said. Casey looked up from the newspaper and looked at Chout.

"Why?" Casey asked urgently.

"She's sick" Chief Boden answered entering the kitchen. Casey was worried because he had seen her last shift in the bathroom, and she didn't look really well. He got up from his chair and went to the Shay, who was sitting alone on the couch sipping a cup of coffee.

"Shay..."

"Lieutenant..."

"She called you or you saw her? You know exactly how she is?" he asked after sitting down beside her.

"She's fine, Lieutenant. Don't worry," she said while watching something on TV.

"Shay, she is not okay, she missed work," he claimed.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, but I think Gabby's life didn't concern you anymore, remember? You broke up with her, so..." she said and got up. Casey was caught off guard by Shay's attitude. He would ask Severide, but only after they return the call they have just received. After they finished taking the victims out of the building…

"Hey, Shay said something to you about Dawson?" Casey asked.

"Not really, she came home after midnight and went straight to bed, and when I got up today, she had already left," he said.

"Okay..." he said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you call her?"

"I'll do it when we back the firehouse." Once Casey entered his office he called Dawson. She didn't pick up, he called two times after lunch and she didn't pick up again. He was frustrated and worried, but hoping she was okay.

"Hey, girl. How are you? "Shay called while everyone was eating dinner.

"Tired. I already threw up three times today and I'm always sleepy "she said before yawned.

"I know... Casey asked for you. Maybe I was a little harsh with him" Shay said sorry.

"He called me a few times but I didn't pick up... I..."

"What's it?"

"I miss him and Anna, Shay" she was lying in bed.

"Oh Gabby..." Shay felt bad for Gabby.

"I feel incomplete, lost without them... And now we're having a baby together, but without being really together..." Gabby began to cry.

"Maybe the baby is a chance of you two get together..."

"No, Shay. I don't want him to be with me because of the baby. We don't need being together for this baby to be loved" she wiped her tears.

"You're right. How about we have breakfast together tomorrow?"

"I would like it. Can you bring me some donuts and cupcakes too?" Gabby asked.

"Everything you want. See you tomorrow. Sleep well." Shay hung up the same time Casey entered the bunker room.

"You were talking to Gabby?" he asked.

"I was, she's fine, believe in me" she knew he was very worried.

"I believe you, Shay" he said and entered his office.

/ /

"Where are you, Casey?"

"I can't say," he said sitting in his car.

"Why not?" Severide asked. "Oh, I know..."

"I... I'm acting like an idiot, I know..."

"Maybe, but you can change that. Get out of that car, knock on her door and tell her that you love her, simple as that."

"And if she doesn't want me back, that she doesn't love me anymore" he said disappointed with himself.

"There is a possibility of that happening, but you're gonna have sure only when you hear that from her mouth... Since when are you parking your car outside of her building?"

"I don't know, I think since we broke up I come almost every night over here and I try to get out of this car..."

"Casey, if you don't make a move she will leave. Life has given you the chance to find her after many obstacles and now everything depends on you..." Casey laughed.

"It's really you, Severide? I never thought you would give me advice about relationship."

"You underestimate me, buddy," they laughed. "I'll hang up, think about what I said."

"All right," they hung up.

Gabby was in sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea while looking furniture for the baby's bedroom. Maybe it was too early, but she couldn't help, she was happy, she'll be a mom, a second miracle. She was at least an hour looking at several sites. She yawned three times until she decided it was time to sleep. She left the cup in the sink, the computer was on the kitchen table and she turned off the light. Two knocks on the front door caught her attention. She waited a moment to make sure she had heard well. Few seconds later two more knocks on the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey ..."

"Hey... Casey... what are you doing here?"

"I... you... do I..." he was nervous." May I come in?"

"I was going to sleep," she said.

"I just need one minute" he said with his hands in his pocket.

"All right… come in" he entered and she closed the door. They stared at each other, he said nothing. A minute later, and he remained in silent, Gabby was already impatient. "Casey... you'll say something or will be there forever?" She seemed fine, beautiful as always and he was admiring her.

"Oh sorry... I wanted to know how you are. Chief said that you were sick..."

"I'm better now. I went to the doctor, I took medicines and I feel better."

"Good ... I was worried."

"Look, I'm fine" she smiled. He looked at her intently. Gabby wasn't feeling comfortable before him. "Casey ... what are you doing?" She said after seeing him approach and stand before her. He kissed her and she reacted automatically kissing himback, but still confused with all that was going on. He held her face and the tips of her fingers were touching his waist. They kissed for a few minutes, and he stopped.

"I want you to stay, don't go to Florida. Stay with Anna and me. I love you, Gabby. I love you..." and he kissed her repeatedly. She wrapped him in her arms. As if, she was a shelter for him. She stopped kissing him and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes and she pulled away to look at him.

"Casey..." she said, "... I love you and Anna..." He ran his fingers through her hair. "But you know you hurt me..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Gabby. I'm sorry..."

"I know you're sorry... tomorrow I'm travelling with Shay to Florida. I need this more than ever to think about what just happened here. You made me believe that we never would be together again..."

"I was an idiot... you were before me saying you wanted to stay and I pushed you away..." she put her hand on his face.

"When I come back, I'll call you... I can't promise you anything, just that I'll think about you said..." he kissed her again and more intensely this time. He pushed her slowly against the wall and in a few seconds, Gabby's hands were under his shirt and he pressed her further against the wall. When Gabby felt his hands on her butt, she decided quickly push him away before things get intense and they couldn't stop it.

"I'm sorry... I..." he panted.

"Okay... I also lost the control of things... I think you'd better go..." she ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay ... it's getting late..."

"Yeah ... I open the door for you..." she opened the door.

"I'll be here waiting for you, if you want me back" he said before leaving. She closed the door and put a hand over her chest. What was that she asked herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Review?**


	31. Chapter 31

**31 . Meetings**

 **Note** : Guys, I'm studying again and I won't have time to update frequently, so I ask you to have patience with me, when I have time I will try to update at least one ff per week. So good chapter for everyone and please leave your review.

 **Note:** I didn't review (correction) the chapter, when I have time, I will do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt came here…" Gabby said serving a beer to Shay.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Shay bite her croissant.

"Not, actually he asked me to stay. He said that he loves me and he wanted me here with him and Anna…" Gabby sighed standing against the counter. She didn't seem very excited as Shay was waiting.

"So, that was what you wanted, right? He asked you to stay."

"Yes, but…?"

"What is it, Gabby?" Gabby took a seat next to Shay.

"Don't you think it's weird he comes to me after I found out that I'm pregnant? Maybe someone told him…" Shay cut her off.

"Hey, hey, don't overthinking it. If he knew it, you would know. Casey is not the type of guy who plays around…"

"And if we get back together and I tell him about that baby… He'll think I said yes to him because of the baby, not because I love him…" she said stressing out.

"Gabby, stop, stop" Shay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey loves you and you love him, now or later you two would be together…"

"Do you think so?" Gabby asked shyly.

"Of course… come here" they hugged each other.

"Thanks Shay, you're the best."

"I know" they laughed and Gabby patted her should. "Now I need to go. I have to pack my things…" Shay stood up.

"Shay, you're crazy? Our flight is early tomorrow morning!"

"Girl, don't worry. I'll be at the airport earlier than you."

"I hope, because I'm not leaving without you…" the two walked to the front door.

"I love you mama…" Shay looked at Gabby's belly "and I love you peanut butter."

"The baby loves you too" and finally Shay went to her home.

/

"I think the girls are already in Florida," Severide said looking at his watch. Casey had a construction job today and he asked Severide helping.

"Yep…"

"How was at Gabby's apartment?" He asked after opening a window at Matt's client house.

"I asked her to stay with me and Anna…" Casey lowed his head.

"What?"

"She will think she said…" he looked at Severide, "now I really blew up things... She'll live in Florida and all because I was too proud to ask her to stay since the beginning…"

"Look, you two love each other, just trust in her, she will come back to you… Believe it…" Severide smiled to him.

"Thanks. I'll try." Few hours later, Casey took Anna from her aunt's house and they went to the park. Anna had a lot of fun with other kids. However, she didn't forget that two hours later were time to call Gabby. Matt had agreed that Anna could call Gabby at least twice or three times a week to talk to her even if was for few minutes.

"Hey, baby girl. For one minute, I thought you forgot me" Gabby was sitting on the bed.

"I never forget you. I really miss you mom" Anna said sadly. Normally Matt has tried to give them some privacy during their conversation, but this time he was next to Anna. He wanted a chance to talk to Gabby too.

"Oh, I miss you so badly. I will ask your dad, you visit me when I get at home, okay?" Shay was getting out of the bathroom as she saw Gabby wiping a tear.

"Okay. Love you…"

"I love you more..."

"Dad wants to talk to you…" Anna said. Gabby got excited as she heard that.

"All right…"

"Gabby, hey…"

"Hey… How are you?"

"I'm good… I miss you" he said nervous.

"I miss you too…"

"That gives me hope…" he smiled.

"Hope is a good thing, don't you think?" she said putting a hand on her belly.

"Yes, so I'm holding on hope…" They stayed few seconds in silence.

"Dad, can I buy an ice cream?" he nodded and gave Anna some money. Gabby heard Anna's voice.

"Where are you, guys?"

"We are at the park. The place I saw you for the first time…"

"I love that place…"

"We can plan a picnic here, if… you know… choose to stay… and I really wish you stay with us…"

"A picnic with you and Anna seems a great plan for me…" she smiled.

"Do you know what I've remembered?"

"What?" she asked curious.

"When we had a picnic at my yard… we had wine, bread and cheese… very fancy"

"Yes, it was and I recall now I got little tipsy…" she said embarrassed.

"But you were a cute tipsy."

"Your neighbor hadn't thought that as he heard me singing loud almost midnight…"

"He doesn't know appreciating your talent like me…"

"That night is memorable."

"I… recall too… we…" he gasped. He didn't know if he should say they made love in the grass hidden under a blanket that night.

"I…know…" she gasped too. "We… made love…"

"Yeah… It was amazing…"

"It was…" they blushed.

"I… I need to go. Shay is waiting for me to have dinner…" She lied. Their conversation got in one point where her inside was on fire just remembering their night. He felt the same way.

"Okay... It was great talking to you."

"Please give Anna a kiss for me. Bye, Matt."

"I'll. Bye, Gabby."

/

"What time Gabby and Shay are arriving today?"

"Shay said around 11 a.m. Why?" Severide said

"I thought I could surprise Gabby at the airport, do you know?" Casey said putting the report aside.

"You think is a good idea?" Casey got confused. "Look, you said Gabby will call you… maybe is better you wait her call…"

"Maybe…but don't say Shay what I'm thinking about…"

"All right… I have your back…"

 _A few hours later at the airport_

"Shay, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't pick up your call soon."

"Where are you?"

"Our flight landed half hour earlier… And now I'm at restroom with Gabby. She got sick…"

"I got it."

"Just give me some minutes and we're getting out."

"Okay, take your time."

"What happened?" Casey asked worried.

"Gabby got sick."

"They are at the hospital?"

"Not, they're at the airport restroom."

"She's feeling sick a few weeks, it is not good, Sev."

"Calm down, she'll be fine."

"I hope so…" he run a hand through his hair. Shay called Severide again and they would meet close the cafeteria, he didn't say Matt was with him.

"Oh shit…" Shay said as she saw Casey next to Severide. Gabby was surprised too. "Hey guys…"

"Hey…" Shay and Gabby gave them a shyly smiled.

"Gabby, you don't look good" Casey said worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest…"

"You are far from fine, Gabby. You are pale… Let's go to the hospital…" his care for her getting the best of him.

"Casey, no. I'm going home…." She said firmly.

"Okay, but I'm taking you and don't try to change my mind…" he said sternly. Gabby looked at Shay.

"Shay, I'm going with him… Thanks for everything…" Gabby hugged her.

"Call me if you need anything…"

"Okay…" Gabby said bye to Severide and left the airport with Matt. The ride to Gabby's apartment was made in silence. She gave to him her keys and Casey opened the front door and closed it behind them. He followed her to the bedroom.

"Don't be angry… but I'm worried Gabby… You're feeling sick a few weeks… Something is wrong."

"Could you do me a favor?" She was sitting on her bed.

"What?"

"Open the first drawer…" she pointed it. "There is something for you there…"

"Gabby, are you listening to me? You need to see a doctor…"

"Matt, I think you know me very well to don't discuss with me" she said. He got upset, however she was right, he wouldn't win that battle.

"Okay, you won."

"Thank you, so go…" she said finally. He opened the drawer and took a little box. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked getting next to her.

"Open it." He gave her a half smile. He didn't understand her behavior. She smiled to him. He opened the box. He looked at what was inside the box, and then looked at her wondering what that meant. He looked at it again and few seconds later he realized what that meant and his eyes widened as he looked at her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What do you think?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Meetings 32**

Hi, thank you guys for the reviews and nice words.

* * *

 _Previous chapter_

"What is it?" he asked getting next to her.

"Open it." He gave her a half smile. He didn't understand her behavior. She smiled to him. He opened the box. He looked at what was inside the box, then looked at her asking what that meant. He looked at it again and few seconds later he realized what that meant and he eyes widened as he looked at her again.

* * *

She stood up, "Yes... you're gonna be daddy again, Matt."

"Gabby..." he said with tears in his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "My God... babe..." he gave a step back and looked at her still flat belly. "I'm so happy... I don't know what to say..." then he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" she frowned.

"It's nothing..." he brushed off. She got worried.

"Please, tell me, Matt."

"It's just... don't be mad with me... You said a time ago that you couldn't got pregnant. Look I'm not doubting of you." She cut him off.

"No, I you're right... as the doctor said I was pregnant I said he was wrong, but with all morning sickness, tiredness... all made sense. Do you know?" He nodded. "But if you want... I can do another test..."

"No way... I saw your dizziness in the bathroom that day... It's like the symptoms were before us and we didn't realize them. I mean... I didn't because I wasn't by your side. I was so stubborn to ask you to stay..."

"Hey, hey don't think like that..." she told him while she held on his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Now you're here..." she gave him a half smile. He leaned his head and rested it on hers. They closed their eyes.

"You're right... three of us..." he smiled. "I can't wait to tell Anna... she'll be so happy..."

"Do you think?" she looked at him.

"Of course, she'll be a big sister, believe me!"

"I love her so much, I don't want to hurt her..."

"You won't... we'll tell the news to her together, okay?" She grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him to her. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. She had intended a quick kiss, but as he deepened the kiss, her holding his neck left a moan escaping. After that he started undressing her.

"Babe... we... still have a lot things... to talk..." she said a few minutes later between the kisses. She was on her bra and pants. He was more quickly than she thought, but she wouldn't blame him, if she could she already would have him naked.

"Later... I promise... Now I need you..." With his help, she got him undressed. Matt was in such necessity for her and Gabby for him they made love for hours. "I love you..." he told before they cuddled together.

"I love you too, babe..."

"Now get some sleep...", he gave her a last kiss and then she sighed on his arms. He put his hand on her belly. "We love you too..." and finally he closed his eyes.

 _Three hours later_

Gabby opened her eyes slowly, she wasn't feeling Matt's weight against her back. She got on her back and put a hand on his side of the bed, he wasn't there. She looked around, no sign of him. Then she decided to sit as she held the sheet covering her nude.

"Where are you?" She yawned. She was still tired, but she couldn't sleep anymore, she needed to eat something, her tummy was making some noises. "Are you hungry baby? I bet you are..." she smiled. "I thin we deserve a extraordinary lunch. What do you think?" She got up and walked to her dresser, choosing something to wear. She dressed her underwear.

"I prefer you naked..." She looked at him as he shut the door behind him. He was wearing his previous clothes.

"I doubt you'll have the same opinion as you see me fat like a whale." She looked at the drawer, taking from it a t-shirt and shorts. He made his path at her direction and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Whales are cute, so you'll be a cute whale," he chuckled with his own words as she patted his arm.

"No sex for you anymore." He turned her in his arms, now she was facing him.

"Are you sure? Because you love it as much as me..." he stated. She thought for few seconds.

"You're right..." she leaned her head in his chest.

"I'm always right..." he kissed her hair.

"Are you trying to sleep on the couch?" She said lifting her head and then made an angry face. "...Because I'm totally cool with that" she crossed her arms.

"I love when you make angry face..." he approached his lips to hers, "...before what I meant it was you are always right..."

"Oh much better..." she gave a little peck on his lips. "Now I have to pee." She took the clothes with her to dress them in the bathroom. Some minutes later she got out.

"You have someone wanting to see you" he was sitting on the bed.

"Yeah? Who?" she asked as she was tying up her hair in a bun.

"Go to your living room and you'll see" he told her as he standing up.

"Okay..." she smiled. "But you think I'm presentable? Maybe I should change my clothes..."

"It's not necessary, trust me" and he opened the bedroom door. She nodded. As she walked into the living room, she saw her, sitting on the ground, coloring a book on the center table. Gabby's eyes teared up.

"Hey Anna..." Anna looked at her and stood up as Gabby knelled down, opening her arms. Anna threw herself in Gabby's arms.

"Easy Anna," Matt said as he watched Gabby almost falling to the ground.

"It's okay, we are good." Gabby smoothed Anna's back while they were hugging each other.

"I missed you so much mommy..." Matt sat on the couch seeing the two.

"I missed you too, baby girl" they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"When did you arrive here?" Gabby asked looking at her.

"One hour ago, I think..." she answered.

"So why didn't you go to my bedroom?"

"She wanted to, but I think you needed your rest" Matt responded this time.

"Okay, now that I'm all rested, we can play together. What do you think?"

"I'd like that" she said excited. Gabby smiled and kissed Anna's cheek. Suddenly Anna got serious looking at the ground.

"Hey, what is it?" Gabby lifted her head.

"... Mhhmm Dad said to you that I got C+ in my math test?" Gabby looked at him.

"No, he didn't."

"I'm sorry, mom. I'll try my best next time" Anna said crying. Gabby studied math with her a couple of times, but Anna still got some problems with it.

"Hey, I'll help you, okay? Don't worry." Anna nodded. Gabby wiped her tears. Gabby waited her calm down.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm really hungry. We could do some sandwiches..." Gabby suggested.

"Dad..." she said looking at him.

"We bought you something on our way to here. It's waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Are you guys joining me?"

"Of course" he smiled.

"Okay, let's go" Gabby said getting up. Later at night they picked a movie to watch in the living room. Anna was in the middle of them on the couch, she had her arms wrapped around Gabby, she really missed her. Matt was left little out, but he didn't mind. He had his girls with him and a now a baby boy or girl, he was more than happy. In the middle of the movie Anna looked at Gabby.

"Gabby, when is your next trip?" Matt looked at them.

"My next trip?" Gabby asked confused

"Yeah, you told me that you'd take a trip, then a second trip that you didn't know when you'd be back..."

"Oh... you are right, but you don't need worried about that, okay? It'll take some time..." Anna got satisfied with her answer and turned to watch the movie. Gabby looked at Casey. They needed to talk, he didn't seem happy with her answer. After the movie ended, Matt put Anna on bed. As he entered Gabby's bedroom, she was passing lotion on her leg. He went to his side if the bed, took off his t-shirt.

"Can we talk?" she stopped what she was doing.

"Yeah..." He went to her side and sat on the bed.

"You didn't give me your decision about the scholarship yet and I was thinking about your answer to Anna..."

"Matt..." He interrupt her.

"Just let me say this, please." She nodded. "After your trip I made a decision, then don't think what I'm gonna to say to you it's because the baby. It's because I love you and when we love someone we try to support his or her decision. Here is the thing: Anna and I, we are going with you to Florida I already made some calls to know where I could work there..." Gabby stood up and positioned herself between his legs.

"Babe, babe, look I'm not going..."

"... and I..." he gasped as he heard her. "What? What did you say?" she smiled.

"I'm not going to Florida. I didn't accept the scholarship, because my family comes first: you and Anna and now this baby."

"Gabby, you can't give up this opportunity..."

"I won't... I'll just postpone it and later I can try something here in Chicago..."

"Are you sure?" he was holding her waist.

"I'm very sure... so you still have a spot for me in your house?" He smiled wide and pull her to sit in his lap.

"I love you," he kissed her on the lips, "and tomorrow we're moving your things."

"Okay..." she kissed him.

 _Next day_

"Dad, dad..." Anna called him as she entered Gabby's bedroom. Matt woke unsure of everything around him.

"What Anna?" he noticed that Gabby wasn't on the bed.

"Momy, she's not feeling okay..." Anna was almost crying.

"Stay with her... I'm going..." he said. He was only on his underwear, a sheet covering his lower part. Anna run away and then Matt got up quickly and wore his pants.

"Babe, babe..." he approached Gabby that was sitting on the ground.

"Hey I'm okay... I'm okay... I just got dizzy."

"Let's go to the hospital" he said worried. Anna was quiet and a little scared.

"No, really, I'm okay... I just need a cup of water..."

"All right." Gabby looked at Anna.

"Hey come here." Anna was a little unsure. "I'm good, Anna. Come here..." Anna slowly approached Gabby. Matt gave Gabby a cup of water and she drank it.

"Are you dying?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm not dying, honey." Then Gabby looked at Matt. It wasn't the way they planned to tell Anna, but now was more necessary, they didn't want her scared if she saw Gabby sick other time. Matt sat beside Gabby.

"Anna, we have something to tell you..." Gabby started.

"We think it's great news..." Casey and Gabby smiled to each other.

"I'm getting a dog?" she asked excited. They laughed.

"No... it's not that. I'm still trying to convince your dad" Gabby told her.

"Okay..."

"So... Anna, what do you think about being a big sister?"

"I'm pregnant Anna..."

"You're having a baby?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Can I take care of him?"

"Yes, I think you can..."

"But the baby will go with you in your trip?"

"I don't think so, because I'm not taking a trip anymore. I'm staying here with you and your dad."

"Forever?"

"Forever!" Suddenly Anna stood up and started to jump in front of them. Gabby and Matt laughed watching her.

"Yeahhh" she yelled. Matt kissed Gabby on the cheek and then he leaned his head kissing her belly. He rested his head on Gabby's lap and she run a hand through his hair as they watched Anna jumping around.

* * *

 **Please leave your review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Meetings 33**

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm not so sure about this chapter, it doesn't seem good, I don't know... Anyway, leave a review, please!

* * *

"Guys, thank you so much for help us out" Gabby said to Otis and Cruz as they were picking up some boxes at her bedroom.

"We are family so..." Otis winked to her before him and Cruz left her alone. Just one week later that Gabby had told Casey about her pregnancy, they were finally be able to move her things to his house. Casey and Shay were responsible for packing almost of her things, she didn't like this arrangement between them two and because of that she argued with Casey. She felt that he was treating her like a baby or someone that was sick, but she wasn't, she was pregnant and tried to make this clear to him, but he wasn't convinced. So she let him win this battle packing her stuff with Shay's help one day before. Of course, she was with them all the time to show that she was feeling well after a few days of morning sickness.

"Mommy" Anna ran to Gabby's bedroom. "Look what I found... I think it dropped from one of your boxes..."

"Let me have a look... " Gabby said as took the album from Anna's hands. "Oh it's a long time since I saw these pictures..."

"You were a cute baby, mommy, " Anna giggled.

"Do you think?" Gabby asked smiling at her. Anna nodded. "Do you want to take a look with me?"

"Yes, mommy." They walked to the bed and sat down. They spent a good time seeing the pictures. Meanwhile Casey was downstairs putting the boxes in the truck that he rented to bring Gabby's stuff to his place.

"Thanks, Herrmann."

"I think this one is the last box" Herrmann said. Otis, Cruz, Capp and Severide approached them.

"Casey, what is Gabby doing with the couch and table kitchen?" Capp asked.

"She wanted to donate them..." he answered looking at Capp, then turned to Herrmann, "... oh Herrmann this remind me one thing: can you check with Cindy if there is someone in her church that needs a couch or table?"

"Of course... I'll talk to her."

"Thanks again... Severide, I'll drive... can you bring the girls...?"

"Sure, don't worry..."

"I see you guys at my house?" Casey asked pointing at Otis, Cruz and Capp.

"Yeah..." Cruz said.

"Okay..." Casey walked to driver side as he grabbed his phone at his pocket. "Babe... I'm leaving, Severide will bring you, Anna and Shay with him..." he opened the car door and get in. Severide were talking to Herrmann in front of the building.

"Okay..." she sniffed, "I see you at home..." and sniffed again.

"Babe, are you crying?" Casey got worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing... I'm okay... Go home..." she wiped the tears that were rolling down. Anna was hugging Gabby while Shay was massing her back.

"I'm going there..." he get out of the car. "Sev, can you stay here while I go upstairs?"

"Yes..." he answered quickly.

"No, Casey... it's not necessary..." Gabby insisted.

"Hey, I'm on my way..." A few minutes later he walked into the bedroom.

"Babe... tell me what happened..." as soon as she saw him she started to sob. She got up and hugged him.

"Anna, let's wait Gabby in the living room, okay" Shay took Anna's hand as she nodded. They left Gabby and Casey alone. Matt waited her calm down before say something.

"I'm here for everything you need..." he whispered on her ear.

"You're gonna laugh at me..."

"Never... just tell me how you are feeling..." they were still hugging each other. She pulled away to looked at him.

"I was seeing this album with pictures of me when I was a child and there are some with my family and suddenly this thing hit me... I miss my parents and I wanted them with me right now... I'm sorry, I didn't want..." he cut her off.

"Hey, hey... it's okay... we're a having a baby and it's totally normal you want your parents here..."

"I know... but it's not normal cry like that... I think Anna is scared..."

"Don't worry... I'll talk to her later... About your parents... when are they coming to Chicago?"

"They don't know... My grandmother is not well at the moment and my mom doesn't want to leave her side..."

"I understand... what about we visit them? I could take some days off..." he held her face to him.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I really want to meet your parents..." he smiled at her.

"I love you..." she smiled this time.

"I love you more..." he kissed her on the lips. "And don't be sorry for cry, okay?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Where is the album?" he asked. She looked at her bed pointing it. "Come here..." he took her hand on his and they sat together on the bed. "Oh my God... you were so cute..." he said. Gabby laughed. "I bet our baby will get your smile..." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"... and your eyes..." she added as she put her hand on her flat belly.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Oh..." Gabby moaned as she took off her bra. She walked to the mirror and observed her breasts, they were getting bigger and they ached a bit. One minute later Casey entered into their bedroom, she didn't notice him. He watched her for a few minutes as she was resting her hands on her belly. She wasn't gaining weight yet because of all sickness, in fact she lost weight. Trying not make so much noise, he approached her from behind. She jumped a little and smiled after that.

"You're beautiful..."

"My breasts are bigger..." she said blushing.

"Yes, they are..." he put his hands over them, "you're hotter..."

"Men... " Gabby said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry..." he said little ashamed and brought his hands to her waist. She turned on his arms, now she was facing him.

"No, you aren't sorry..." she eyed him.

"You know me so well..." he smiled as he put a strand of hair behind her ear, then kissed her cheek.

"Let's take a nap?" he suggested because they were tired. They had had an intense shift until one hour before they left the firehouse.

"I have a better idea..." she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah? What?" he looked at their bodies glued. She stood on her tiptoes, leaned her head and whispered something on his ear. Casey's eyes widened, then she pulled away with a silly smile on her face.

"Hmm... I..." he gasped.

"What babe?" she laughed at him.

"Your idea is much better..." and he kissed her, it was a hungry kissed and they didn't stop until got themselves naked under the sheets.

"Love you..." he said rolling them on the bed again. She was under him.

"I never get tired of these words..." she kissed him intensely.

"Love you... babe..." he kissed her neck a few times and one last time on the lips.

"If I wasn't so tired we were going to make love again..." she rested a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for tired you up..."

"Hey... I just need some hours and I'll feel all rested, okay?" He nodded. "Now give your girl a kiss..." they smiled to each other and a few minutes later they were cuddled.

* * *

Next update: 8th week of Gabby's pregnancy.


	34. Chapter 34

**34 - Meetings**

Hi! I changed my mind and we are jumping in the time in this chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be the last. I think I wrote everything I had intended since I started it. I have another fanfiction idea and I'm really excited to write it, it's almost a soap opera and it's about dawsey, so if you want to read one more fanfiction stay tuned.

* * *

 _Three months later_

"Tell me, you want a girl or a boy?" Gabby asked Matt while he was shaving his beard. That morning they were going to the doctor's appointment and finally they will find out what they were expecting. Gabby would be happy with either way, above all she wanted more than anything to have a baby of her own with the man she loved. She already felt like a mother with Anna, but see a baby with her and Matt's features were something that she really was envisioning. Matt stayed quiet because he thought wasn't fair with Gabby say what gender he wanted more. If in the end they found out the baby wasn't what he expected she could be sad and it was unacceptable for him. Today would to be an amazing day for them, so he chose the easier way. "Matt, I'm waiting..." she said impatient as she rubbed some lotion on her arms.

"Sorry..." he turned in her direction..."I don't have a preference, I'll be happy whether is a girl or a boy..." he smiled at her. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"You want a girl..." she told him. He was caught off guard. How did she know that? He never told it for anyone.

"What? I don't... I mean..." he was stuttering. He knew that Gabby sometimes could read him like an open book but this time it was beyond anything.

"Matt, be honest with me... you want a girl and I understand that..." Matt cut her off. He approached her and held her face to him.

"Look, I never told..." and then something hit him. Last week he was chatting with Herrmann in the locker room. Herrmann was telling him about the behavior of his two sons and how was difficult to him discipline them. And if Matt remembered the whole thing he told he loved being a father of a girl, it wasn't easy, but what he most loved in it was that Anna was so caring and cute. Besides she wasn't a hard baby, she really showed him the beautiful things of the live. Being a father to a boy would be a big adventure for him and he was a little scared about that. Matt narrowed his eyes. "...you heard Herrmann and I talking in the locker room?" Gabby opened her mouth and shut it quickly. She didn't intend to hear their conversation, that just happened and she only listened the last part, she thought. As soon as she heard he was scared she returned to the common room. "Gabby?" he insisted. Her reaction was stepping back and Matt lost his grip on her. He followed her steps. "There is no problem if you heard us talking..." he reassured her. Gabby sat on the bed and put her earrings, she didn't seem interesting in what he had to say. Noticing that he knelled before her and put his hand on her knees. She sighed looking at him.

"Forget what I said and just for you know I had no intention to hear you guys talking, just happened..." when she tried to stand up, he held her by her knees.

"You are important to me, Gabby and what you think as well... So I recalled what I said to Herrmann, and I didn't say that I want our baby be a girl, I just spoke the I love being Anna's father, she taught me being a father and I don't know I think it would be easier if we had a girl because I know a thing or other about raise a girl, but even that I think if we are having a boy, it would be a challenge, but a challenge that I would be experiencing with you, we would be together in this amazing ride..." He stood up and sat by her side on the bed. He saw when tears started rolling down on her face. "I can get a little scared, but I'm not going anywhere. You, Anna and this baby are my entire world. I love you deeply Gabby..." his lips were almost touching hers. "Every morning when I wake up and look at you by my side, my heart swell and when I look at your belly growing, I think I can't be more happy than I am right now..."

"I'm sorry..." she said crying even more.

"Hey, hey... no sorry here..." he hugged her kissing her head. "Don't cry..." she pulled away.

"I love you and I want you love this baby how much as I do..." she didn't have the courage to say that looking at him.

"Gabby... I love our baby, girl or boy, I already have imagined our family activities with him or her, all the great things he or she will add our little family..." she gave him a half smile.

"Have you...?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes..." he smiled wide. He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you..." he kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

"I love you, Matt..." they kissed for a while. Matt gave her a few minutes to get ready and they went to the doctor's appointment.

 _Two hours later_

"I think I have an idea to tell Anna the gender of the baby..." Matt said when he was getting in the car to back home.

"Yeah? What is it?" Gabby put on her seatbelt.

"Actually, the baby is gonna need a lot of our attention and we will have to work out to not let Anna feel aside, so I think it's the right time to give her a puppy..." he was looking at the road.

"Are you serious?" Gabby was surprised with his decision.

"Yes... I know I gave you a hard time refusing to do that..." he looked at her for a moment.

"For sure... I even seduced you wearing a new lingerie at least to make you think about..." she said chuckling.

"You know... that night was crazy... you were hotter..." he looked her up and down.

"Matt..." she blushed. He stopped the car because of the red light.

"What? Don't be shy... Baby, you are hot..." he said with a husky voice.

"How did we change the subject all suddenly?" she crossed her arms. Gabby saw on Matt's eyes lust.

"You started it..." he had a point. The light turned green and Matt continued his ride.

"Okay... but now let's talk about the newest family member... I know a shelter... we can adopt the puppy there... I made a research a few months ago..."

"All right..." They took only one hour to feel in love with a little withe dog, it had the same color of Matt and Anna's eyes. After they bought the food's dog, they went to Christie's house, where Anna was. They will save time and tell Matt's sister and niece the gender of the baby too.

"Hi Christie..." Gabby kissed Christie's cheek.

"Hi... so... I am having a niece or a nephew?" Matt hugged her sister.

"Just one minute and you will know... Where is Anna?"

"She is upstairs with Violet, they are playing..."

"Great..." Gabby said excited. "Baby, you can bring the dog, Christie, can you bring the girls, please?" Christie looked at them a little confused.

"Dog... what dog?" Matt walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"You will see..." before Christie could stepped the stairs the girls were already down the stairs.

"Mom..." Anna cried out as she saw Gabby.

"Hey..." Gabby hugged her. "Were you a good girl for your aunt?"

"Yeah... I missed you, dad and the baby. Where is he? The doctor said if is a girl or a boy?" Anna looked around.

"First your dad is outside..." Gabby knelled down, being in the same level of Anna. "Look, we have a surprise for you, but you have to be a big girl and really take care of it..."

"What is it?"

"Open the door... your surprise is outside waiting for you..." Anna ran at the door opening it widely.

"I can't believe it..." she said smiling. Matt was holding the puppy. Anna stretched her arms to take the dog on her arms and Matt gave it to her. Violet got closer and started to caress the puppy. They stayed looking at the girls interacting with the dog for a few minutes after Matt entered the house. The adults were sitting on the couch in the living room. Violet and Anna were sitting on the floor watching the puppy.

"So Anna, you still want to know the gender of the baby?" Gabby asked. For the first time after Anna got her surprise, she looked at her parents.

"Yes, I really want to know..."

"Then the clue is the color of dog-collar..." Anna's eyes got wide.

"I'm having a sister?" Matt and Gabby smiled to each other.

"Yes, you are..." Gabby said. Anna stood up and started to jump.

"I'm having a sister, I'm having a sister..." everyone laughed at her antics.

"Come here..." Matt asked and Anna was engulfed by her parents arms.

"Congratulations, guys..." Christie said.

"Thank you, sister... we are really happy" he kissed Gabby on the cheek while she was hugging him.

* * *

Please leave a review saying what you thought about this chapter.

 **Note** : I'm working in the new chapter of No regrets.


	35. Chapter 35

**35 - Meetings**

I know I said the this one would be the last chapter but I wanted to give one more shot and wrote this update, the next one will be the last.

I got 4 or 5 reviews for the last update, I'm wondering whether the chapter was bad maybe. Anyway, I hope you like this one.

* * *

"Hey... you're late. What's happening?" Gabby questioned Matt by the phone as she prepared the dinner. Anna was in her bedroom finishing her homework.

"Nothing... sorry. I just wanted to do the last repairs in the bathroom and it took me some time... Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there..." Matt was contracted to renovate Clarice's house, and in his planning he still had two weeks to finish everything, but he was trying to finish sooner.

Clarice was single and she had no kids. He let her very impressed, not just for his excellent work, but his physique. She knew that he had a girlfriend and kids, however that wasn't stopping her to try flirting with him. In the other hand, Matt was trying to keep things cool and always mentioning his family to keep Clarice away, he was doing that because he needed the money and Gabby probably would ask him to quit the job if she knew what was happening. Lately Gabby was very emotional, hormones pregnancy making her cry for everything and getting angry for the everything either. Although Matt wasn't counting on with one thing, Shay had told Gabby that Clarice had been at Molly's looking for Matt at least two times that week and two days ago she went to 51. Gabby was on maternity release and was thankful for Shay because her she has known all the gossips around Molly's and 51.

"Okay, I can give you 30 minutes... Please hurry up..." Gabby said and hang up.

"I'm home..." Matt shouted out as he walked into their house.

"We are at the kitchen" Gabby yelled back. Anna was putting the plates on the table.

"Hi dad..." Matt kissed Anna's head. Then he kissed Gabby on the cheek.

"Hi baby..." Matt spoke. Gabby didn't say anything. He noticed she was very serious. She put the bowl of salad on the table and asked Anna to wash her hands. So he waited Anna leave to speak to Gabby.

"Everything is okay? You are quiet..."

"Knowing that there is someone stalking your boyfriend it isn't the best thing in the world..." she said as she sat at the table. She supported her elbows on the table and looked at him that was leaning on the counter.

"What are you talking about?" he sat at the table.

"You could tell me and don't deny I know what happens at Molly's and Firehouse..."

"Look, she just went to 51 for give some details of the her yard... and she is new on the town, she's trying to make friends, so Molly's seems to be the right place to do that."

"Ah... but for me she is only interested in your friendship..."

"Baby, you don't need to be jealous..."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous..." she said angry.

"Okay... " he lifted his arms up. Anna came in.

"I'm hungry... let's eat..." Gabby asked.

"All right, all you want baby..." They stayed quiet for most of the part of the dinner.

"Ah... my friends of yoga class are planning a trip, it's on next weekend to Wisconsin. I checked that you will be working, but it's a really good opportunity to Anna enjoy the nature and for me the calmness before that baby come." Casey heard her carefully. She had completed the eighth _month of pregnancy, a trip right now didn't seem the best idea, he thought._

"I get it... We can talk about this later..." he suggested.

"Okay... I need you to take me to buy some things to our trip..."

"I'm really excited..." Anna said smiling. Matt gave them a fake smile, he was against the trip.

"I know you are baby girl..."

* * *

 _Later that night_

"I really need a bathtub..." Gabby says entering their bedroom, Matt was sitting on bed while he read a book. She took off her shirt and looked over her shoulder. "Join in me?" he got uncomfortable just thinking taking a shower with her because he knew what that meant, they probably would end up having sex and the doctor asked them slow down things because Gabby complained about some cramps. She hadn't liked to hear that and for Matt slow down became have no sex, the only problem was he hadn't told that for Gabby. She approached him a few times in the last two weeks and he was successful in give an excuse. He didn't want her to feel rejected, he was just thinking about her.

"It would be great but I need to take Bella for a walk..."

"Now the dog is a excuse for you?" she turned to face him. He put the book on the table and got close to her. He wasn't surprised with her reaction however he didn't want this between them. "Clarice is single, right?"

"Why did you change the subject?" he got up from the bed.

"Just answer me, Matt..." she was angry.

"Yes... Why?" he stood up in front of her.

"Are you two having sex?" she asked straightly. Matt's eyes got wide.

"Are you crazy?" he soon regretted his words. "Sorry..." he touched her shoulder and she got away for him.

"Wow... now I'm crazy?" she said it more loud that she had intended.

"Sorry... okay... But what you said make no sense..."

"Do you think? I know she has been seeing frequently at Molly's and 51 too..."

"Look..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Matt, every time I have tried to get intimate with you... you push me away..." she wasn't facing him.

"Never was my intention you feel that... I just didn't want to see you in pain... So I thought that the better way was having no sex..."

"So, we decided for both of us?" she was upset. "Take Bella for a walk, Matt. When you return take a pillow and a blanket, you are sleeping on the couch tonight..."

"Gabby..." he was upset with himself.

"Go Matt!" she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Matt knocked the door.

"Gabby... can you listen to me for a minute?" Gabby put a hand over her mouth to hide her sob. "Gabby..."

"Dad, can we go?" Anna asked staying at the bedroom's door. He stared at her for a few seconds and sighed.

"Gabby, we are leaving... I love you..." he touched the door and left. When Matt entered their bedroom later the light was off. He walked to Gabby's side of the bed. She was asleep, lying on her side, it was the better way to her and the baby. That night he slept on the couch as Gabby asked him.

"Dad, why are you sleeping here?" Anna asked confused. He was sitting on the couch thinking in what happened last night when Anna approached him, the pillow and the blanket by his side.

"I... I was snoring and your mom couldn't sleep hearing the noises..." he gave her a small smile.

"Ah... okay..." she accepted his answer easily.

"You mother is awake?"

"Yes... Are you taking me to school? I'm ready to go, we had breakfast already..." she said lacing her shoes.

"What time is it?" he spoke worried.

"I don't know..." she shrugged her shoulders. He looked at the table next to the couch.

"Oh no... I'm late..." he got up quickly. He saw Gabby organizing her dresser as he walked in. "I missed the hour..." he grabbed a t-shirt and pants on his dresser.

"I'm going to shop with Christie this afternoon... She will help me buying that things I need to the trip..."

"Gabby, I think we need to discuss that..." she looked at him.

"What exactly?" she asked confused.

"I don't think it's safe you go..." Gabby's face changed immediately when she heard him.

"Matt... there will be a lot of people there... I'm feeling good..."

"I know, but I won't be there... and that get me worried, if anything happens... I won't forgive myself..." he approached her.

"Nothing will happen... Anna and I will be all right..." she reassure him.

"Look, it's rarely but sometimes Anna isn't her best behavior and instead of relax you can be more stress..."

"Look, I know how to deal with Anna..." she was getting annoyed.

"I don't doubt that it's just... I'm thinking about the baby..."

"Why? Because I'm not...?" Gabby said closing the drawer.

"I'm not saying that... Gabby..."

"For me it's pretty clear that you think I'm being irresponsible..." she crossed her arms putting a barrier between them.

"I'm looking out for you, Anna and the baby, but you're understanding everything wrong..."

"Do you know what? Forget the trip... You got what you wanted, I'm not going anymore... Because if I go and anything happens you probably will blame for everything..."

"Wow... I just found out you think too little of me..." he told offended, then he looked at his watch. "I'm pretty late to work... Tomorrow we continue this conversation because right now..."

"I'm done with this conversation..." she said getting in the bathroom. Matt watched her shut the door and sighed. He wondered how things get so bad between them so fast.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	36. Chapter 36 - part 1

**36 - Meetings - last chapter - part 1**

I'm glad that I was able to write and finish this fanfiction. It was my first attempt of writing a fanfiction and I want to thankful everyone that read it or left a review.

I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it will be divide in two parts. Please leave your comment.

* * *

"Hey, what did happen to you? The way you talked to Otis wasn't very nice..." Hermmann stated as he closed the door behind him. Matt's head was down while he was sitting at his table in the office.

"I'm not in a good day, Herrmann" he answered as he was writing down something.

"Okay, I understand that, but he was trying his best there..." Herrmann was referring their last call, where Otis went back in the fire building because he thought he had seen someone through the window, however there wasn't anyone there. Then Matt called his attention for that, he had asked his men to walked out the building and against Matt's orders Otis walked in while Matt was helping a victim. Before everyone of 51, Matt yelled to Otis and gave him a ultimatum, he wouldn't give a second chance to him if it happened again. Otis didn't say anything, he just get together his stuff and got in the truck, all the ride was made in silence.

Matt shifted in the chair and faced Herrmann. "I... I had three arguments with Gabby in less of 24 hours..."

"Go on..." Herrmann encouraged him.

"Gabby thinks that Clarice, my client... She thinks..." Matt was struggling to say it.

"Clarice is interested on you..." Herrmann completed. Matt blushed, everyone noticed that, he asked himself.

"Yeah... and she even asked if I had sex with Clarice because I was kind of... avoiding sex with her... Look, I was trying to help her, that doctor recommend less sex because Gabby complained about cramps... the problem was she wasn't expecting have no sex, that was our second argument..."

"Matt, women know women... and everyone of 51 noticed your client has a thing for you..." Herrmann said the obvious.

"I'm not blind, Herrmann... however I'm not making of this a big deal... I love Gabby, just her, she owns me... and we have a baby coming, we need the money from this construction job..." Matt said explaining his point of view.

"I have no doubt that you love Gabby... Although don't get me wrong another woman between you two is not a good thing... and money... oh it's terrible..."

"I get what you want to say... and you are right my family is my priority, they come before everything... I don't like when I can't kiss, hug or cuddle with Gabby... and that what happened last night and as a result I threw my frustration on Otis..."

"You have time, you can talk to him later..." Matt nodded. "And what was the third argument?" Herrmann asked as he sat on Matt's bed.

"I disagree with her about a trip to Wiscosin without me, she would go with her yoga class and would take Anna. She is advanced in her pregnancy, she needs to be more carefully and when I told her it she understood everything wrong. That I called her irresponsible..."

"I'll be worried too... maybe it was just a problem of communication..."

"Definitely was... I'll talk to Chief Boden and try to change my shift to go with her and Anna, of course, if she accepts it."

"It'd be a good alternative..." Herrmann said supporting his decision.

"Thanks... if there is one thing that I can't negotiate the safety of my family, I know Gabby loves Anna, but this baby means so much for her, it's her miracle like she likes to say. It's my mission that our little bundle of joy be on her arms when the time comes..." Matt had tears rolling down.

"Wow... this baby has very luck for having you as her father" Herrmann got up and pulled Matt for a hug.

"Thank you Herrmann... thank you..."

* * *

During the day Matt called Gabby several times, though she didn't answer any one of them. After he and Anna left, she tried to organize the stuff of the baby, for now she would stay on Gabby and Matt's bedroom, they were still discussing to buy a new house soon. She get pretty tired and slept in the rest of the morning. Christie was going to bring Anna to home, as she was doing in the last terrible memories of her car accident in the past, pregnant, almost in her due time to delivery, made Gabby avoid to drive in the two last months. Later at the afternoon she received some flowers and a box. There was a card with Matt's name. She was still angry with him, so she didn't read the card, just put the flowers on the water and the box she kept it in one of her drawer.

Matt called Christie that day and asked her a favor, a favor she did before she walked out his house.

"Gabby... there is someone that want to talk to you..." Christie said giving her the telephone.

"Christie, no..." she knew that was Matt.

"Just listen to him for one minute, please..." Christie insisted.

"Okay... one minute..." and Christie left her alone and joined Anna and Violet at the kitchen.

"Hey..." he greeted her.

"Hey..." she said no as enthusiastic as him.

"I supposed you received my flowers and the box... I want you to apologize me... I never intended to hurt you..."

"Matt, please..."

"Gabby, I love you... there is no one else... you and the girls are everything to me... so I talked to Clarice..." Gabby cut him off.

"Look, I don't hear anything about this woman..." she run her fingers on her hair as she sat on the couch.

"I quit the job, I quit..." he told her quickly.

"You what?" she was in shock.

"I called her and said that I couldn't continue the renovation in her house... I asked a friend to assume it. He was needing it more than me, the money was good but not worth for me..."

"And she accepted your decision?"

"At the beginning no, but she didn't have a choice..."

"Wow Matt..." she didn't know what to say.

"Now I need to know about my delivery... I imagine that you didn't open the box..." he smiled.

"No, I was... I'm very upset with this whole situation..." she sighed.

"Please open it in the morning before I arrive at home at least... I have some plans for us..."

"Plans? What are you talking about?" she was curious.

"Open it and you will get an idea and make sure to do that alone..."

"You are scaring me, baby..." she noticed what she did.

"Baby, I love when you call me baby, baby..." she smiled this time.

"Our other baby, gave me a break today... she let me took a good nap..." Gabby caressed her belly.

"She is a daddy girl, she is obvious listening to me when I ask her to not kick your ribs... when you are asleep we have our best conversation..." Gabby laughed of him.

"I bet you are right..." the rings rang at the firehouse.

"I have to go... please say Anna I love her and I love you Gabby and our little bundle..."

"I love you, Matt and stay safe, baby..." Later the night, Gabby was on the bed and with the box on her hands, slowly she opened it... she didn't believed in what she was seeing... she laughed so hard and at the same time got really excited... she couldn't wait to see Matt at the morning...

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	37. Chapter 36 - part 2

**36 - Meetings - last chapter - part 2**

Finally the second and last part of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Now this fanfiction is COMPLETE. Thank you, thank you, thank you! (sorry any mistake)

* * *

Matt opened their bedroom door slowly, he didn't know if Gabby was awake or not. Before he had checked if Anna was still sleeping in her bedroom and she was, he smiled happy. He and Gabby could have some time alone. In their bedroom, Gabby was laying on her side, one hand resting over her belly. He saw a little smile on her, that was so meaningful for him, she was happy and maybe she wasn't more upset with him. He kneeled down before the bed, looked at her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful and she was his girl. He has been thinking about asking her to marry him. But it wasn't the right time, he knew Gabby would want a nice wedding and he was going to give it to her. A quickly marriage wasn't the best thing and Gabby deserved the best. Gabby stirred on the bed slowly, she opened and closed her eyes a few times, that meant she had had a few hours of sleep.

"Hey..." she whispered after she kept her eyes opened.

"Hey, sleeping beauty..." they smiled to each other. Matt leaned his head and kissed her. "I love you..." and he kissed her a few times.

"Someone is happy for seeing me..." she said excited.

"Always..." and kissed her again as he rested his hand over her that was on her belly.

"Look... I'm sorry for that way I treated you..." she was looking at their hands over her belly.

"It's okay... I totally get your point of view... You were right, Clarice was flirting with me, I said her a couple of times about you and my kids, but she didn't get it..." Gabby listened him carefully. "I thought at some point she would give up and I was wrong..."

"I never liked her, I said it to you from the beginning..." Gabby said angry.

"I know... the thing is that soon we are having a new girl in town..." Gabby gave him a half smile. "And I want to give her everything and for you and Anna too..." Gabby put a hand on his cheek.

"You're a great guy and a awesome father... and there is one thing that we need more: it's your love, Matt..."

"You all have, Gabby..." he kissed her fervently. He got up as he was kissing her, slowly Gabby made more room for him and he laid down on his side. He used one hand to pulled the sheets that was covering her body. Gabby put a hand under his t-shirt.

"Take... off... your t-shirt..." she asked between their kisses. He nodded and got up again. She smiled when she saw his bare chest. When he was getting back to bed, "...take off your pants and boxers too..." she was really turn on. He started to loose his belt when one thing grabbed his attention.

"Wait..." he said looking at that thing. He was serious. Gabby's smile dropped, she thought that again he was going to make a excuse to not have sex with her.

"What, Matt?" she asked a little worried.

"My present..." He pointed out it. Gabby looked at the box on the dresser. "I want to see it..." he talked to her.

"No... Matt, please..." she sat slowly.

"Gabby... " he smiled seductively.

"Now it's not the right time for that present..." she insisted and covered her face with a pillow.

"Baby... it wouldn't be the first time for you... Why are you so shy?" he sat on the bed and grabbed the pillow from her hands.

"You serious? Matt, looked at me..." and she crossed her arms, "I'm not in good shape..." and she didn't looked at him this time.

"I don't care, you know that... but it's up to you..." he got up and leaned to grab his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed him was putting on his t-shirt.

"This body will be all yours if I see my present..." he crossed his arms smiling.

"Just open the box and you will see it..." she held a laugh.

"Very funny, Gabby... you know what I meant..." and he looked at the box again.

"Are you really sure, Matt? Because if you laughed at me..." she pointed a finger to him.

"I won't, I promise..." and extended his hand to her and she grabbed it.

 _30 minutes later_

Gabby walked out of the bathroom. Matt didn't hear her. His eyes were closed. Step by step she stayed before their bed, she really wanted to run in to the bedroom. "May I open my eyes?" she jumped in when she heard him. She thought for one moment and suddenly realized...

"Are you naked?"

"Of course, baby... I'm ready for you..." he smiled.

"You are unbelievable..." she chuckled.

"... and crazy for you, baby..." he spoke still eyes closed.

"I hope so because now you can see your present..." she said looking at everywhere but him.

"Wow... you are hot... sexy... amazing..."

"You think so?" she asked insecure. She was wearing a red tiny lingerie.

"Yes..." he had lust on his eyes. "I was thinking..."

"What?" she asked confused.

"One time you said you was going to do a striptease for me... now it'd be a good time for that..." he said with a husky voice.

"Matt..." she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he chuckled.

"Because I look like a whale and you want to see doing a striptease... it's ridiculous..." she laughed again.

"I love you..." he said. She stared at him for a few seconds.

"I love you too..." and she started to move her body taking off her pants first and then her bra... and a couple of minutes later they were making love, they tried a few positions that didn't make too pression on her belly.

"I talked to Chief and I will go with you and Anna to Wisconsin if you let me..." they were cuddling.

"Matt..." he cut her off.

"Look, It's not easy not being worried about you and the girls, you are my everything... And it's my job taking care of you..."

"... and we love you for that, baby... So we would love having you with us..." she kissed him.

"Thanks... love you..."

"Love you more..."

"So when are we saying to our friends and family the name of the baby?" he asked excited.

"I have a idea... when we have her on our arms, we take a picture of her and send it to our friends and inform them her name... What do you think?"

"It's great... I can't wait to have her here..."

"Me too... " she yawned. Matt kissed her cheek.

 _Three months later_

Two moths ago baby Alexa was born and Casey's family couldn't be more happier. She had Gabby's features and skin color, but the color of her eyes were from Matt. Matt asked Gabby to marry him at the same day Alexa was born and she said yes. They hadn't chosen a date yet. And they weren't worried about that because Gabby already felt she was a Casey, like Alexa was. Matt stayed at home for three weeks and it was really hard to leave his girls to be back to work. Alexa was a good baby, but loved to wake up her parents on the middle of the night.

Gabby woke up and realized Matt wasn't by her side. She knew where he was. He gets every chance to hold Alexa and give Gabby a few more hours to rest too. Slowly she sat on the bed and a few minutes later she got up and walked into Alexa's bedroom. They changed their mind and decided to bought a house one month ago, they thought that will be better for the girls and for them.

Gabby leaned against the door and observed Casey and Alexa bonding together, Matt was pacing slowly ... her heart melted looking at them. Alexa was resting on Matt's chest, his head was leaned to hers, with closed eyes he was saying something that just her could hear it. He was caressing Alexa's back. Her miracle was so lucky. She had the best father of the world. Silently she got close to them. Matt smiled when he saw her.

"Can I join you, guys?" she whispered to not wake up Alexa. Matt nodded. He shifted Alexa on his chest and wrapped Gabby's waist. Gabby rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"Love you..." he whispered.

"Love you more and our little bundle and Anna..."

"I was thinking other day... how a meeting can change a life... the day I saw you at the park... dancing..."

"I am happy because life gathered us..." she said softly.

"Me too... You gave me a real chance to love and being loved, Gabby..."

"... and you gave me a family..." tears rolled down Gabby's face. He kissed her on the lips. Alexa stirred on Matt's arm. Matt and Gabby smiled to each other.

"Mom..." Anna said standing at the door.

"Hey, why are you awake?" Gabby asked getting close to her.

"I had a bad dream..." she said crying softly.

"It's okay... mom's here..."

"Baby, hold Alexa, I take Anna..." Matt offered.

"Okay..." Gabby took Alexa on her arms.

"Come here..." Matt talked to Anna.

"Daddy..." she said still crying. Anna wrapped her legs on his waist as she hugged him. Matt caressed her back.

"We're here with you. Everything is okay..." With one arm Matt held Anna supporting her on his hip and with the other he pulled Gabby to his side. "We love you..."

THE END

* * *

A review? Please.


End file.
